Beast!
by Baddazz-Writer
Summary: This story kicks off with a young blonde demon kidnapping a lavender eye vampire princess but the pair fall in love during her time held hostage. But the hate tied between their families and a strong opposing force that threats to bring war tries to bring them apart.
1. Vampire

**Disclaimer: **** I do not own Naruto. Yes I own the idea of this story. I do not own Naruto characters used in this story. I never will. This belongs to ever one who works hard to bring us the anime and Manga called Naruto. Also I say for those not eighteen and over please don't read, strong matting will be seen in later chapters by mating I mean sex.**

**AN: I hope you read this before you read this story. I use a lot of words that I feel each race in this story would use. So I made a vocab list I hope you look at it just in case you get confused.**

**Croatia-** This word has some crazy meaning to it but for the purpose of my story it's the name used for all the magical races i.e. vampires, werewolves, wizards, etc.

**Age-** Most all Croatia creatures age the same except demons. So for all Croatia except the demons the age every 100 years; 100 year old Croatia creature would look and act like a 1 year old human except the Croatian would act more whatever race they are. Demons age at some weird pace in my story like 125 years, meaning every 125 years would be like 1 year for them. So a demon who is 2,700 would actually be 24. Though you don't need to worry because I will tell you everyone's age demon, vampire etc.

**Brothering- **means fellow brother, friend, comrade etc. This word is used by only the demons. It is used as only one person not its original meaning of group of people. So it would be 'Baddazz-brothering' not 'my brothering of demons.'

**Brethren- **means the same as the above word expect in my story I will used this for a group of 'brothering.'

**Kindred- **This is used in my story when the vampires are among other vampires or talking to another vampire, they might place it after another vampire's name. I know it usually means more than one person like a group but for my purposes it can use behind as a single person like 'Baddazz-kindred' or a group 'my Kindred'. Yet this word will be used by vampires only.

**Kin- **This word is used by the werewolves. They use it to refer to another werewolf, place after another werewolf's name or when talking. They usually will use it among other werewolves only or talking to another but not always.

**Khan-** Khan means leader. It's the vampire's word when addressing or talking to or about their vampire leaders.

**Vampire Chambers-** The house where all vampires stay; should be made clear anyways by the name.

**Wizards Spear-** a Spear certain wizards use that release magic spells for the owner like a wand but stronger.

**Chapter 1: A Vampire's Crush**

A raven hair girl stared out her window and instead of reading a clock she looked to the sky for time. It was 7am, time for her to get ready for what humans called school. That's right she was not human but a Vampire, A vampire from the Hyuga clan.

The Hyuga clan is one of the most powerful and smartest vampire clan ever. The thing that made the Hyuga clan vampire's stick out was their unusual lavender eyes. Their eyes held the power of their clan's greatest asset the Byakugan. The Byakugan allowed them, the Hyuga's to do three things; Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, second ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight, and third it allowed them to freeze their prey before they ate them.

Hyuga's were highly praised by the other vampires because of their ability. They were the only vampires who didn't have red or black eyes making them very unique. Then combining their abilities to the normal vampire ability's like being able to hear long distance, see in the dark, having a very good sense of smell, and run faster than any car made then being one of the top dogs.

The only other vampire clan that could compare is the Uchiha clan. Uchiha clan vampire's also stood out for their own famous ability called the Sharingan. The Sharingan turns the Uchiha's clan member's black eyes into red blazing eyes. Sharingan for the Uchiha clan members makes them capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through simple eye contact and it slows their prays movement.

No other vampire clans had such great abilities to compare to such as the Hyuga or Uchiha making them strongest of the vampire clans. As such, all the vampires had come to an agreement many years ago allowing two vampire leaders or Khans to rule, One Hyuga and One Uchiha. As of now her father, Hiashi Hyuga and Fugaku Uchiha were head of the vampires. Vampires from different clans along with a few Hyuga and Uchiha made up the vampire council or in vampire lingo 'counts ruling'. The rest of the vampires just lived doing whatever they were told.

She wished she could do the same because it seemed like those vampires had more freedom but no she was the first born of the Hyuga clan that meant she was heir of Hyuga clan and would someday have to be one of the leaders of the Vampires. Yet she knew her father and many other vampires thought she was too weak to lead.

She didn't want to think about that now though after all she was still young she is only what 1,800 years old. She had been going to school for a good 1,300 years of her young life. Since vampires age slowly she was only 18 in human eyes which meant she's repeated a couple of grades a few times.

No, not because she was dumb or anything of the sort she just didn't exactly look 18 when humans would be 18. At that time she still looked like an infant. She didn't have to worry about people recognizing her not aging because she always changed schools and lot of the people in the vampire clans acted as higher officials so she could always erase school records and make it look like she never been in the grade she was retaking.

So in the end no one knew that this raven haired white eye beauty was a vampire besides her own kind. She strolled to the shower and got in turning on the cold water and quickly bathed before stepping out. Then walking over to her drawers she pulled out some white jeans, a purple tank top, a thin light purple jacket with the Hyuga symbol on it, and some white coach shoes. She combed and brush her hair out then brush her teeth and grabbed her backpack.

"Hinata-kindred are you ready to go," called her cousin and fellow vampire clan member, Neji from behind her bedroom door.

Hinata walked to her bedroom door opening it and said, "Yes Neji Kindred."

He only nodded and walked down a grand spiral staircase with her following close behind as she they walked out the door of the Vampire Chambers. The Vampire Chambers was more like a Mansion or grand house. There were nine floors, the first floor was the lobby, second floor was like a library, the third floor was where meetings among council were held, floors four through eight was were the vampires slept in rooms and the ninth floor the vampire's attic. Vampire's attic contain vampire's most treasured belongs and weapons. The house was the only one in the neighborhood and surround by trees so no one would ever know they live there.

Neji got into one of the many family cars, an all black Mercedes. The Vampire Chambers had a 10 car garage that could fit three cars in each. Yet most vampire's didn't drive they preferred to run or walk but to seem normal every once in a while for things like going to school or for the ones who worked they would drive to the place they were trying to get too.

Hinata also got in the car were she noticed her sister Hanabi already in the car. Neji started the car and drove off speedy leaving the Vampire Chambers. They got to school in no time. Konoha High school was the name of the School Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi went to.

Hinata got out the car to meet her friends. Most of her friends were not Vampires but were part of the Croatia world. Croatia is the Vampire, werewolf, Wizard term for magical creatures. Only a good ten percent of her school was part of the Croatian world the other ninety percent were mortals. And of course the mortals were forbid to know about the Croatian people. That was the main reason Hinata distant herself from most humans trying not to make an unnecessary bond as her father called it. The mortals couldn't tell the difference between her and their own kind anyway because when Croatians were not among other magical creatures they looked all human.

But just because vampires knew about other magical creatures like werewolves or wizards didn't mean they were all best friends. In fact Vampires were known to have a mutual hatred towards werewolves, the only reason why they stand one another now is because a forced peace treaty by the wizards.

Though all vampires didn't hate werewolves, in fact Hinata was one of those vampires that didn't hate werewolves. One of her best friend's was werewolf and because of that her kind tend to see her as weak and many didn't like her for it. Neji and Hanabi on the other hand were vampires who did hate the werewolves and only tolerated them as far as they need. As a matter fact they did the same for mortals and wizards the two usually only talked to other vampires.

Hinata didn't get along with the other vampires as much as her cousin or sister so instead of hanging with her kindred she talked to werewolves and wizards.

Hinata walked up to her friends with a smile on her face and said, "Hi Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru, Lee, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Tenten, Udon, and Mogei."

"Was up," and, "Hey," her friends responded as they stood near Hinata's locker aka their chilling spot.

"Why are they such losers," Kiba joked as he pointed to where Neji and Hanabi stood talking to the other vampires Sasuke, Sai, Matsuri, and Itachi.

Since most vampires felt the same way as Neji and Hanabi they all tend to hang with one another never talking to anybody else. The mortals saw them as the cool kids and looked at most of Hinata's friends as losers. There were only a few people that she hung with that the mortals thought of as cool. She wasn't one of them. Itachi one of the vampires was a good 2,400 or 24 in human years yet he could look like he was 18 and so he enrolled in school as an 18 year old. He also was heir to the Uchiha clan, he and Hinata are supposed to be the future leaders of the vampires yet she doesn't want to rule and was pretty sure he didn't want her to either.

Sasuke was the same age as her and the other heir to the Uchiha rule. He would never be leader unless something happen to Itachi but that didn't mean other vampires didn't fawn all over him. He was a ladies' man but Hinata didn't see him as attractive at all. He also was possibly the rudest vampire besides her cousin Neji.

Matsuri and Sai were also same age as Hinata and weren't really from any important clan worth mentioning. They usually acted like assholes to everyone besides all the other vampires.

"Kiba don't call them that," Hinata whispered worried that they over heard him, they after all could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

They had too heard him but they decided not to be bothered with the stupid werewolf boy.

Kiba smiled, "I'm sorry Hinata I forgot for a second that they are your kin."

"Not only that you should know better than talking about Sasuke-kun," hissed the angry wizard name Sakura.

"Yea," shouted Ino.

Ino and Sakura are two wizards who were in love with the hot vampire Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura wasn't good at normal wizard spells when it came to being a wizard but she could whip up a good health potion anytime and she is getting better at normal spells thanks to the school principal who also is secretly a wizard that only non mortals knew about.

Ino on the other hand is good at normal spells especially her family's mind reading spell or body transfer spell. She also is learning a little medical spells so she could out do her friendly rival Sakura.

"You guys are troublesome," mumbled the lazy shadow wizard Shikamaru. Shikamaru is a genius wizard though he was really lazy. He also is famous for using his wizard's clan shadow trapping spell on people.

"I agree," said the fat wizard Choji. He is a good wizard though it seemed that everyone in his family had a weight problem. His, Ino's, and Shikamaru's fathers together made up one of the greatest wizard fighting group of all times.

"Don't yell at my beloved Sakura-Chan," yelled the bushy brow werewolf Lee.

Lee is a hyper werewolf but don't let that fool you he is awfully amazing when it comes to fighting and very fast when it comes to speed.

"Shut up Lee," growled Mogei another werewolf. She is one of the prettiest female werewolves Hinata has ever seen with the exception of Kiba's sister Hana.

"Yea stupid you're so loud," muttered Tenten another wizard though she used more weapons then spells and she always fought with a wizards spear. Her family is the most hands on wizards known.

The wizards Konohamaru and Shino just sighed softly. They are both excellent wizards from great families especially Konohamaru whose grandfather was name the god of wizards, professor of wizards, wizard king, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"I wonder where that stupid mortal friend of yours is, Shikamaru," muttered Kiba trying to change the subject.

Hinata blushed she knew just what mortal friend they were talking about but the bell ranged before anyone could say anything and they all departed to get to class.

**~XXXXXXXX~**

Walking fast and swift a blonde hair boy reached the classroom and open the door. All eyes landed on the boy including the teacher who didn't like him interrupting her third period class.

He ignored their piercing eyes and strolled over to his desk sitting down. He propped his feet up so they rested on his desk then closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep.

Wrong. "Naruto Uzumaki you have some nerve young man. First get your feet down off your desk and give me your pass," yelled his third period teacher.

Naruto open one eye to take a peek at her. He didn't feel like going through any mess today he already had a hard day with his grandfather.

'**If you think that was hard then you wait and see,'** his grandfather laughed from inside of his head.

"Kurenai sensei I do not have a pass so if you want me to get out tell me now. I don't want to argue I just want to sleep… I'm so tired," Naruto whined as his one eye open close again and he began to lightly snore as he fell asleep.

Kurenai blinked, did he just go to sleep on her. She wondered what the mortal did to be so tired. Then she noticed her kindred, Hinata, staring her as if to ask her not to get the mortal boy in trouble. Kurenai sighed Hinata was going to owe her one for this. She ignored the sleeping blonde and continued on with class instead of waking him up and sending him to the office.

Shikamaru shook his head at his sleeping friend muttering, "How like Naruto to be so troublesome."

"Just like him," agreed Choji, one of Naruto's good friends.

Sasuke who sat behind Naruto muttered, "What a dobe."

Yet the boy didn't hear any of this because he was sleeping the whole time. Naruto had a tiring morning. After all being a demon prince wasn't easy.

Naruto is a half demon who would soon become full demon in three months. Usually this didn't happen if you were half demon, you stayed half demon but Naruto was different. His grandfather the legendary demon king, one of the greatest demons of all times, Kyuubi was sealed inside of him at birth and his grandfather's powers was slowly becoming Naruto's own. When three months has passed he will no longer be half demon but full demon with all Kyuubi's powers. He was born into the royal possession but with power of his grandpas plus his own amazing power he was acknowledge by his fellow brethren earlier then most. His mother was queen of the demons were his father was a mere mortal so he naturally had a bit of human scent to him.

He used this small amount he had and intensified it to throw the vampires, wizards, and werewolves off track. Being the only demon in the school he decided it was safer to act as a mortal. Since his race was supposed to be destroyed in the petty minds of Croatians he decided to play human for the time being. It was easy especially since most knew only of his grandfather and his grandfather's fellow legendary demon friends otherwise most didn't know or care much about demons making easy for Naruto to blend in with the mortals.

"Naruto, hello, earth to Naruto class is over," Shikamaru sighed waving his hands in front of Naruto.

"Huh," Naruto yawned snapping out of his deep sleep.

"Class is over are you coming with us its time for lunch," he asked pointing to him, Choji, and Hinata.

"Oh lunch sure," Naruto said sleepy.

"Naruto-kun are you okay," questioned Hinata who never seen the boy not excited and pump up over lunch.

"Yea, are you okay you usually jump for joy for lunch," stated Choji.

"Just tired Kay now stop asking me questions," Naruto said pushing past his friends and heading for lunch.

"That was weird," noted Shikamaru looking after his friends retreating form.

"Is it," asked Kurenai. Now that all her students who didn't know about Croatia where gone she could talk freely to them.

Kurenai is a vampire from the Yuhi clan. She is 3300 years old but she only looked 33 so you could say she was 33 when talking to humans. She lived in the vampire chambers with Hinata and the rest of the vampires. She is pretty close to Hinata; she acts as if she is her older sister. Plus Hiashi always would tell Kurenai to watch after Hinata like Hinata was a child. Her red eyes made her stand out. She was one of those vampires whose eyes always stayed red. Her skin is pale and hair dark black and wavy. She is famous in the eyes of vampires and many other Croatia for her skills and ability to lead. Even Hinata looked up to her.

"Yea, he is always excited about lunch so he can eat ramen and he's never rude like that," said Choji.

Hinata nodded worried about her blonde friend.

"Mortals are strange is hard to fully understand them maybe you should give him some space," Kurenai told them directing most of her words towards the worried Hinata.

"Well we better get to lunch it will look strange in a mortals eyes if we aren't at lunch," sighed Shikamaru.

Kurenai agreed and they walked out into the hallways to the lunchroom. When they got there they noticed Naruto not sitting with their regular group of friends instead he was sitting at a table all by himself with his head down sleeping. His ramen was sitting there besides him and they could tell it was untouched. They got their lunch and went to sit down at their regular table.

"What's wrong with the mortal," asked Kiba nodding his head towards Naruto.

"Don't know," shrugged Shikamaru.

"I'm worried about him," said a sad Hinata.

Sakura shook her head, "Hinata I don't get how you can like a mortal."

"He nice, kind, sweet, caring, and strong," Hinata ranted blushing.

"But I am stronger," growled a jealous Kiba.

"Of course you are you idiot you're a werewolf he's a measly human," said Ino.

"Even for a human he is still pretty youthful. I wonder what has him down in the dumps," shouted Lee.

"I know the boss has never, not eaten a bowl of ramen," Konohamaru said.

"Why do you call that mortal boss," asked Shino.

"Because I have a lot of respect for him," Konohamaru told him.

"Yea and he always helps us out," added Mogei.

"Not to mention he's one of the only humans that don't think me, Konohamaru, and Mogei are weird," pointed out Udon.

"It doesn't matter what a measly mortal thinks," barked Kiba getting angry.

"It might not but you have to admit he is pretty nice," stated Tenten.

"Nice the idiot is the biggest douche bag ever," Kiba disagreed.

"Only because you piss him off," Shino reminded him.

"What about his stupid pranks," asked Kiba?

"Everyone is not perfect Kiba," said Hinata.

"Hinata you only say that because you like the stupid blonde hair idiot," growled Kiba.

It was true Hinata liked Naruto, a mortal. He was her only mortal friend and that was because she had the biggest crush ever on him. All her friends and family knew she liked the mortal and most thought she was stupid for liking him. Her father always tells her that she will never be with the mortal so she should get over her pitiful crush. She also knew all her friends besides Kiba liked Naruto. Kiba for some reason hated Naruto a lot and tried to piss off the blonde ever chance he got.

"Kiba even if I do like him, he is still my friend and I don't like the way you talk about him," Hinata told him as she got up from the table walking towards Naruto.

She sat down next to Naruto yet he didn't notice her at least she thought he didn't. So he surprised her when he said, "Hinata what do you want."

She blushed his voice was deeper than usual and very husky. She knew she shouldn't but she was getting aroused by the very sound of his voice.

Naruto detected the scent of her arousal and immediately it began to drive his demon nose crazy. He knew the vampire girl had a crush on him. He could hear her conversations with his good hearing.

"Hinata I thought I asked you a question," Naruto said in a demanding voice.

"I-i-I came to see if you were all right," she said stuttering she didn't know how this mortal boy drove her crazy but he did.

"I'm fine Hinata," Naruto sighed.

"Are you sure," she pressed.

"Actually I am not fine but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to sleep, I feel like someone sucked all the energy out of me," Naruto answered.

Hinata faced became really worried now. Did a vampire bite him? Did a Ghoul drain life from him? Questions ran through her head as she worried about him.

Naruto could sense her worrying about him and decided to put a stop to it, "Hinata look, I just had a bad day at home. My grandfather has been nagging me about my future plans to run my family's company after all I am the heir the almighty leader. I just feel so pressure I never felt this way before."

For some reason Naruto felt bad lying to her but this was the only way he could think of making her stop worrying but it seemed by the expression on her face he made it worst.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so sorry," she said knowing exactly how he felt.

"It's no problem really Hinata," he reassured her.

"Okay but you can always talk to me Naruto-kun," Hinata said blushing shyly as she finally realized she been talking to her crush longer than normal.

The lunch bell ranged and everybody begin to file out the cafeteria.

"Guess we should be going now," Naruto said getting up slowly while wincing in pain.

Hinata noticed this and wonder if he gotten hurt, "Naruto did you get hurt."

"Yea a little but it's just a small scratch," he claimed. Hinata nodded and they walked out of lunch meeting their other friends.

"Well if it wasn't my favorite blonde," laughed Kiba as he slapped Naruto on his back hard.

"Ahhh," Naruto cried out before hitting the ground. He looked up at Kiba with murderous eyes everyone could have sworn his eyes change red. But he didn't let them get a second glance because he took off.

"Kiba why did you do that," Hinata nearly yelled at him.

"I didn't know he was going die form a small hit Hinata," chuckled Kiba.

Hinata was furious and really fed up with Kiba so she turn and ran after where she last seen Naruto go.

After a while of looking Hinata started to get frustrated, she couldn't detect his scent anywhere which is strange because humans had a very distinct scent. She also had gotten use to Naruto's human scent so she should have been able to easy detect him but she couldn't. Not only that she used her vampire clan eyes to look through walls and she didn't see him it was like he left school. But she didn't even detect his scent leave. This was really weird. All vampires could do two things really well and that was, hearing far away and detecting one's scent. Her vampire bloodline happened to be one of the most superiors which is again the Byakugan. It allowed vampires from her clan to see through anything. The Uchiha had the next strongest which is the Sharingan it allowed them to hypnotize people. Yet with all this she couldn't find Naruto.

She sighed maybe she would see him tomorrow she began to walk to class only to notice that she missed four class periods looking for Naruto and the day was over with everyone was getting ready to go home.

XXXXXXXX

Naruto breathed hard as he sat in the janitor closet. He had to mask his scent because he was sure someone would come looking for him. Normally a hit like the one Kiba gave him would have not affected him at all but he had bruises all over and his body still ached from his earlier activities.

Naruto took off his shirt and looked down at his body. He had marks all over him. They would usually heal quickly but his grandfather wouldn't heal these wounds.

He closed his eyes trying to gain some sleep as his thoughts went back to earlier this morning.

Flashback

"_Brothering it is time for what those mortals call, school, is it not," asked a red hair half demon._

"_Gaara, School starts in two hours so I am good," Naruto told Gaara._

"_Are you planning on training," Gaara asked the demon prince as they walked down the stairs of the demon layer into an old courtyard._

"_Yes, I need to know how to control my grandfather's power," He responded._

"_Kyuubi's power is immense so you have to be careful brothering," warned Gaara._

"_I know that but I'm tired of being a half-demon prince who can't protect my brothering," Naruto said._

"_If that is how you feel it is ridiculous. Even as half-demon you are pretty strong and as far as protecting us goes in three months you will be demon king anyways," Gaara said._

"_Yea I guess," Naruto said and closed his eyes going into another mindscape._

"_Wake up stupid no good lazy grandfather," yelled Naruto._

**His grandfather growled, "If I would have knew Kushina would have bore a no good half-demon grandson like you I would have destroy you myself."**

"_Shut up and pump some of your demonic power in me old man," shouted Naruto._

"**Is that how you talk to your grandfather you runt, oh I will pump my demonic power in you all right and guess what I am not going to heal you until I feel like you suffered enough," Kyuubi yelled at him.**

_Red demonic covered Naruto and he began to transform into his demon form._

XXXXXXXX

"I really shouldn't have pissed off my grandfather," he said to himself as he tried to put some of the cream his mother gave him early to heal his wounds his grandfather gave him.

"**So you agree you could have been more respectable," asked his grandfather.**

"Yes I could have now will you please heal me this hurts badly," he yelled inside his head.

"**Okay you damn brat," Kyuubi said as he begin to heal Naruto. Naruto was healed quickly and no scars where shown anymore.**

"**Grandson listen up, I know you don't want to kill those bastard werewolf, vampires, and wizards like I asked you to but don't you think you should least make our race known again," Kyuubi said.**

"I will when the time comes old man," Naruto said.

"**This is why we are hiding like little fucking babies because no one has balls to make the demon race know," yelled Kyuubi.**

"All in due time," Said Naruto deciding he was going home.

**AN:** I will add new vocab each chapter when I see fit hope you like this.


	2. What A Day

**AN:** **I plan on editing two chapters a day after this chapter if I can because I already have fifteen chapters done. They are just not edited, thanks for reviews and support. Also I just got back from Cedar Point for the first time so sorry for the long wait.**

**Chapter 2: What A Day**

Naruto walked in school the next day and strolled to Hinata's locker where all his friends were hanging.

"Hey," he greeted nodding to his friends.

"Naruto you took off yesterday, where did you go," asked Shikamaru the others nodding their heads.

"I went home," he told them truthfully.

They all looked at him as he said the impossible. In the inside he was laughing but he held a plain expression on the outside. Wizards, Werewolves, and Vampires all can detect people by their scents especially humans so they should have since him leave expect he was a half-demon and he could mask his scent from their noses or magic wands any day.

"So you couldn't take a little hit and went running home like a little baby," laughed Kiba.

Naruto glared at Kiba. "I will show you more than a little hit you fucking dog."

"Come on guys calm down," tried Sakura nicely.

"Only if dog breath here shuts his trap," growled Naruto.

"The same goes for Blondie," snapped Kiba.

"Hey what is the big deal about blondes," asked Ino.

Without thinking Kiba said, "Everyone knows blondes are idiots."

Ino got pissed and punch Kiba in the face. Naruto laughed. "Blondes are not so dumb now are they," they said together.

"Sucks to be you man," laughed Konohamaru and Choji.

"Really, are you an idiot," said Shikamaru.

"Of course he is," said Sakura.

"What's the big deal Ino? Why are you taking this blonde idiot's side," Kiba said again without thinking.

"He will never learn," sighed Tenten as Ino cocked her fist back and punch Kiba again.

It seemed as the teachers either didn't care or didn't notice because none of them tried to help the beaten boy.

"Sorry Ino," Kiba whimpered finally realizing what he did wrong.

"Shut up," she yelled.

"Oww why so loud you pig," said Sakura.

"Whatever forehead," Ino shouted back.

"If it wasn't one thing it's another," muttered Shino.

"It's not good to yell at one another," shouted Lee.

"Then why are you yelling," scream Sakura and Ino.

Hinata, Mogei, and Udon let out loud sighs.

"Why can't I have normal friends," Naruto wondered out loud.

"Normal? If you want normal then maybe you shouldn't have been arguing with Kiba in the first place," yelled Sakura.

"He started it," yelled Naruto.

"Who cares," Sakura said.

"Hmp…do you always take up for your own kind," he said.

Everyone looked at Naruto. _Did he know their secret, _they thought. Even Neji, Hanabi,Sasuke,Itachi, Sai, and Matsuri looked over at Naruto since they heard what he said from across the room. But before anyone could question him on it the bell ringed signaling everyone to get to class.

"See ya," Naruto said as he walked down the hall to his first period class.

For first period Naruto had Kakashi sensei's math class. Naruto took his seat in between Sai and Itachi's desk. They also had Kakashi sensei's first period math class along with Shino and Ino who sat in the front. It wasn't by choice though. Kakashi had arranged the seating this way.

Naruto didn't mind this class but he didn't really like the teacher. Kakashi was always late for class. You could be late and he wouldn't even know because he would show up later. That was not the only reason Naruto didn't like this teacher. Kakashi sensei is a 3300 year old vampire, his human ID says 33. And like most vampires he favored vampires over any other race. He would help the vampires out before he anybody else which Naruto wouldn't careless if this wasn't school. Even though he was a demon he knew that in school your suppose to treat everyone equally no matter what race yet Kakashi would help the vampires first then the wizards next the werewolves and last the mortals.

Nope, Naruto wasn't any mortal but because Kakashi and every other Croatian at this school thought so he was forced to be ignored until the last minute with the other mortals. That's why his grades were so poor because he could never get any help from Kakashi. Good thing he didn't have to use his grades for something important like college otherwise he be really pissed.

"Uzumaki are you paying attention," asked Kakashi who showed up at the last thirty minutes of class and began to teach when Naruto wasn't paying attention.

"What were you saying again," asked Naruto.

"I said the principal wants to see you right now in the office young man," Kakashi said eyes on a perverted book.

"hmp," Naruto huffed. He got up from his seat and walked out the classroom.

He wondered why the principal wanted to see him. _Oh well,_ he thought and walked into the main office. He walked up to the secretary's desk.

"Shizune, the principal wants to talk to me," asked/stated Naruto.

Shizune rolled her eyes. Shizune is a wizard who worked directly under the principal. He was pretty sure she was 3100 year old though she looked 31. She was pretty good at medical spells as far he heard from some of his fellow demons but he also heard her attacking spells could be dangerous as well especially her poison potions.

"Head to her office Uzumaki," Shizune said, she really didn't like Naruto because all the times she had to deal with him and because her Uncle died trying to save a mortal. And since she assumed he was a mortal she held a grudge against him and all mortals for that matter.

Naruto didn't bother the grumpy wizard anymore than needed and walked into the principal's office without knocking.

Naruto looked at the principal she was asleep in her own pool of slobber. She was a great wizard one of the legendary three wizards but she didn't always act like one.

"Hey grandma wake up," he yelled at the older lady.

"What," she yelled back as her head snapped up from the desk dragging a trail of slobber on her cheek.

"Ya know, Tsunade you be more attractive if you didn't slobber," Naruto said.

She glared hard at the boy but he ignored her. Tsuande is a wizard and principal of this school. That's how almost all the vampires, werewolves, and wizards got away with every little thing. Though Tsuande did try to make everything in this school like any normal human school and she would have had him fooled if he was human. Too bad she didn't know he wasn't human. Any none human could tell that Tsuande was older than she looked. She didn't like to look old so she used one of her spells to make her seem like she did when she was in her late 2000s. She was really old even for a wizard. She is a good 5700 years old. Even though if she undid her spell she looked 57 years old and to most that wasn't really old but Naruto tend to think anybody older than him was old.

"Whatever brat you are here because you skipped the last four periods yesterday care to explain," questioned Tsunade.

"Sure, Kiba nearly broke my back when he slapped me with… I don't know if it was a hand… because I swear I saw… claws and then I was already hurt all over… the pain was killing me so I decided to go home," Naruto said smirking on the inside.

He knew the perfect way to get out of trouble. He knew Kiba was a werewolf and if they got too angry their claws could show. Even though yesterday no such thing happened, he knew Tsunade wouldn't challenge it. She didn't want risk the chance of being expose so she was going to most likely ignore him going home the other day.

"Don't be ridiculous there is no such thing as human having claws," laughed Tsunade while she screamed 'shit' in her head.

"I… guess your right but I swear… I saw claws and it broke the skin," pleaded Naruto.

"His nails are probably just sharp, have the nurse check it out and I will excuse you for leaving yesterday but don't let it happen again you hear me," Tsunade ordered.

"Yea, I hear you," he said and walked out her office with a smile. Check and Mate.

"Hey old man do you think you can put a few wounds on my back," Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Hmm sure," Kyuubi said.**

Naruto walked to the nurse's office as his grandfather made fake wounds on him. He strolled into the nurse's office to be greeted by Genma.

Genma Shiranui is the school nurse at Konoha High School. He was a male nurse who usually refused to treat male patients. He is also a vampire. He is 3100 years old aka 31 on human ID. Like all vampires he is a cocky motherfucker and his favorite thing was to keep sharp toothpicks in his mouth.

"What are you doing kid? You know I don't treat males," said Genma.

"Yea but Tsunade sent me here to get treated for Kiba's attack yesterday," stated Naruto.

Genma's eyes widen for a second before motioning Naruto to take a seat and lift up his shirt. Kyuubi had done nice work to Naruto's body. The scratches looked like werewolf claws had been dragged through his skin. Genma swallowed and Naruto seen him twitch a little. Must have been because of the smell of blood, Genma and all vampires were somewhat like humans excepted of vampires, they liked blood, human blood.

"S-so… um… Kiba did this," asked Genma trying to get his love for blood under control.

"I guess but I'm feeling better so I think I will go to class now," gulped Naruto.

"You don't look better," said Genma.

"I will be going now," Naruto said grabbing a pass off Genma's desk and running out of the office.

'Why in the hell did they let a vampire be a nurse? Don't they know that is just a chance for him to drink blood all he wants?' Naruto thought to himself.

"**So your scarred of him," laughed Kyuubi.**

'I wasn't going to let the bastard drink my blood. Did you see the way he was staring at me,' asked Naruto.

"**You must be his type," laughed Kyuubi.**

'That is not even funny you fucking asshole,' Naruto whined.

"**Yea and you're not hilarious yourself," said Kyuubi.**

'Whatever,' said Naruto as he walked down the halls to his next class which had already started. As soon as Naruto open the door he was greeted by his all green suit wearing Sensei.

"Naruto, greeting my youthful student, Do you have a pass for coming here late," asked his Sensei.

"Yes, Gai sensei," said Naruto handing him the pass he swiped off Genma's desk.

"It is not filled out," noted Gai.

"I know, Genma said call him and he will explain," lied Naruto.

"Okay I will take your word for it, you may take your seat," Gai said.

Naruto took his seat. Gai was Naruto's photography teacher. Gai was pretty much a cool teacher once you got passed the loudness. Gai acted a lot like Lee. Hence they are both werewolves. Gai is 3300 years old in other words he looked 33. He always went on things about youth. He was unlike most of the other Croatians he didn't care if you were mortal or not he treated ever one equal.

"Yo, where were you," asked Konohamaru who also had Gai's second period.

"I was at Genma's he scary," said Naruto.

"Who are you kidding," agreed Konohamaru.

"So what are you planning on doing this weekend," asked Naruto.

"I'm not sure….I think we might be busy," said Konohamaru.

"We," questioned Naruto.

"My family," Konohamaru quickly said.

"Oh so… you and your Uncle are doing something," asked Naruto.

"Y..e.a… something like that," lied Konohamaru.

Naruto could tell something was up. Konohamaru was lying to him, Naruto could sense it but he played along.

"Oh cool," Naruto said and began pulling his pictures from under the red light. He continued class saying something here and there to Konohamaru. Class went by quickly and soon it was almost third period.

The bell ringed and Naruto walked to his third period class. Kurenai sensei didn't say anything about him coming in late the other day. He sat in his seat next to Shikamaru.

"So what are you doing this weekend," asked Naruto.

"I have this troublesome family thing to do," said Shikamaru.

Naruto swore Troublesome was his best friend's favorite word. He used it to describe everything from stuff he hated to stuff he loved to stuff that annoyed him. Luckily Naruto had deciphered which was which.

"So you have an annoying family thing to do, I see," said Naruto.

"Yea it's such a drag," Shikamaru complained.

"What about you Choji," Naruto asked the boy who sat on the other side of him.

"Oh me my parents planned this thing also," said Choji.

"I see," said Naruto. As he figured something was up. All the wizards were planning something, he at least knew that.

"Will you shut up dobe," said Sasuke who sat behind him.

"You shut up first, asshole," said Naruto.

"Make me," dared Sasuke.

"Okay you two, be quiet," warned Kurenai.

The boys shut up but glared at one another. Most of all the vampires hated Naruto. For two very good reasons in their opinion, one, they dislike him because Hinata had the hots for him and they thought that was the main thing making her weak. Two they didn't like how he hanged with so many Croatians. They seen it as an accident waiting to happen and wanted him to stay away from the others.

Naruto didn't care if the vampires didn't like him. If he wanted he could crush them like the weaklings they were. Yet he decided to not be so cruel since Hinata was not mean to him at all. He sort of felt sorry for her. He didn't like her but she thought he was a god. He could tell from the way she stared at him like she did now. He could feel her intense stare on the side of his face. He could sense her longing but he always ignored her and figure one day she would leave him alone.

Hinata on the other hand thought the mere sight of Naruto was breath taking. She wondered how any human could be so good looking. She really wished she was human so she didn't have to abide by the stupid laws of her clan. Humans were so free, so careless they didn't have to worry about controlling a vampire clan full of hundreds of other vampires. No they have more freedom to choose their futures she was stuck in her place like a wicked curse. She sighed, life really sucked.

"Hinata if you're not going to pay attention at least do me a favor and fake it," whispered Kurenai in her ear as she walked to her desk smiling.

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts and tried her best to focus more throughout the rest of the class. She nearly jumped when they bell ranged, ready to leave the class. Not that she found Kurenai boring, she just rather to be doing something else besides attending Human school. If it wasn't for Naruto –kun she wouldn't know if she be able to make it.

"Yo Hinata, I'm hungry, Hurry up," ordered Naruto as he stood at the door waiting on her with Shikamaru and Choji.

Kurenai glared at him a bit for talking to heiress like that but tried to pretend like she was paying no mind.

"Yes Naruto," Hinata called back quickly grabbing her stuff and running up to Naruto and the others.

The four walked to the lunchroom together as Naruto made jokes making the laugh. They got their lunch and sat at their original table.

"So you're sitting with us again," said Kiba spoke bitterly.

"I always sit here," said Naruto already making out with his ramen noodles.

"Not yesterday," said Kiba.

"Kiba don't," warned Sakura and Ino.

"Heh," Kiba scoffed.

Naruto finished his noodles with a shrug. "I didn't want to bother anyone with my gloomy mood yesterday."

"Why were you gloomy," asked Mogei.

"My grandfather, it's nothing really," said Naruto.

"What? Did he finally rot away, kick the boots or something," joked Kiba.

"Kiba," hollered all the girls.

"Hahaha…. Funny, but no I wish he had," laughed Naruto.

Everyone went silent. They heard of humans not liking relatives but to the point where he would joke openly about his grandfather's death was a little low even for their standards. Even Kiba was stoned into shock.

"**Look what you did kid," laughed Kyuubi.**

'So,' Naruto responded to his grandfather in his head.

"**I believe you are becoming corrupt my grandson. I like it, but you should really punch the Kiba kid and tell him I will never kick the dust."**

'But you are in three months or have you forgotten grandfather.'

"**I am not kicking the dust Naruto I am mixing with you. If you don't control me properly I can take over you or did you get so cocky you forgot, grandson."**

'Go fuck yourself old man,' Naruto shouted

"**Gladly," laughed Kyuubi.**

"Anyways it not something I want to talk about so let's drop it okay," Naruto said to his still stunned friends.

"Sure," said Hinata understand the topic was something he didn't like to discuss.

"Thanks Hinata," Naruto said flashing his charming smile making her blush and turn away, part of her aroused.

Kiba had to mutter a growl. He didn't like Naruto smiling at Hinata like that. He didn't like Naruto making her blush. Hell he just didn't like Naruto.

"So you guys doing anything this coming weekend," asked Naruto changing the subject.

"Yup," his whole table replied

"Really? I know Shikamaru, Choji, and Konohamaru have family stuff but what about you guys," Naruto wanted to catch them in a lie. He knew the Croatians were doing something and it was his duty to keep an eye on them.

"Me, Ino, Sakura, Mogei, and Hinata are going shopping," said Tenten.

"But you hate shopping," said Naruto.

Tenten was surprised that he remembered. "I know Ino is dragging us."

"Hey you got to like clothes some day," Ino played along.

"I am going to this bug convention," Said Shino.

"How… um… interesting," said Naruto, even though Shino was lying it was a pretty good lie for a bug lover.

"I am grounded for getting a C on my last test," said Udon. "So I have to go visit a tutor place this whole weekend."

"I also have been failing and I promised to lock myself in the house until I never miss a problem," said Lee faking another one of his crazy challenges. Naruto defiantly knew they were up something they were defiantly all never busy but he played along.

"What a bore, I guess I will be spending the weekend by myself," Sighed Naruto.

Naruto's friends began to feel sorry for lying to him but they couldn't tell him the truth. They all clear their trays as the bell ringed and walked to the next class period in guilt.

Naruto walked to his next class hoping he didn't get grilled. Skipping Anko sensei's class the other day was not wise. He walked into her class her eyes burning his scalp.

"Seems like you show today," said Anko.

Anko is a 3000 year old vampire. Looked 30 years old and was pretty hot. She had a habit for licking sharp objects and throwing them at people drawing blood, only for her to lick it. She also was best friends with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Genma the other vampire senseis. She didn't seem to show favoritism but was still scarry.

"Yes Anko Sensei, I got hurt the other day when Kiba scratched me with his…. from what I could tell claws," he said knowing this would get her off his back.

She looked shocked and worried for a second before recovering. "Stop messing around brat and take your seat."

Naruto smiled and did as he was told. He knew Anko was the type to kill a person for missing her class, seriously, but he knew that if he faked like he saw something strange on the Croatia world, he get no punishment.

The one thing he hated about Anko's class was that he had Itachi, Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Matsuri, Sai, and Hinata in this class. He didn't mind Hinata but he barely talked to her and when he did she was always acting shy or fainting or blushing. The other people really annoyed him and liked to mess with him. That's why he couldn't wait until the class was over. He zoomed out like his last life was being used or something.

He then walked to 5th period where his favorite teacher was, even though he was the biggest pervert at times. Jiraiya Sensei was his name, ero teaching was his game. Naruto walked in Jiraiya's class. There were many reasons why Naruto liked Jiraiya Sensei. One he is one of the only teachers who knew that Naruto was a demon. Also he knew Naruto's dad back in the days. Which was thousands of years back, Jiraiya was old but he didn't look to old. He looked about forty but he is truly 5700 years old and his Id said 57 but most people would guess he was forty. Jiraiya is a wizard and like Tsunade he is one of the three legendary wizards. He is also sometimes like a father figure for Naruto and someone he could look up too. He often made sure none of the teachers or students ticked Naruto off and he didn't do it for Naruto's sake but theirs. He knew everything about Naruto yet he didn't utter a single word to his fellow wizards or Croatian friends.

"Hey Ero-sensei," said Naruto walking up to Jiraiya's desk since class hadn't started.

"Stop calling me that Naruto… why weren't you at class the other day," Jiraiya said though he knew Naruto had a good reason.

"I was practicing to control Kyuubi's power when I got hurt really bad then when I came to school it was third period, I finished class and then went to lunch but I didn't feel like myself because my grandfather was trying to teach me a lesson by not healing me until he felt like it. As a result when I was walking out the lunchroom Kiba hit me in my back, pretty hard, it would not have hurt but Kyuubi didn't heal me. So it hurt like hell and it made me snap showing some of my demon features so I split and tried calm down but decided to go home cause the pain hurt really badly and I probably would have killed him," explained Naruto in a whisper.

"Makes sense, well I'm glad you went home instead of killing him, take a seat I am about to start class brat," said Jiraiya as everyone came in.

Almost all the vampires, wizards, and werewolves had this class with him but none of them could mess with him in here. He was sure a lot of them were jealous, they wonder why Jiraiya protected a mortal over them. Naruto chuckled evilly to himself only if they knew, only if they knew.

The class was fun so it went by quick and Naruto hated that. He didn't like the other classes as much as Jiraiya's. He left Jiraiya's class and walked to the next class which was with a guy he didn't hate but a guy he didn't care for. He walked into his sixth period. Orochimaru sensei was his sixth period teacher.

Orochimaru sensei was the second person to know about Naruto being a demon. Orochimaru being a mixed breed of wizard and vampire is looked down on by many from both races. He like, Jiraiya and Tsunade is also a legendary wizard and 5700 years old. He was nice to Naruto or treated him equal. Even so Naruto didn't really like Orochimaru. He felt bad for the way he gets treated by the vampires and wizards but he still didn't like him. There was something amiss about him. The guy gave him a bad vibe and he wouldn't be surprised if he plotted something with the way both his races treated him. So instead seeing Orochimaru as an ally Naruto was always watchful of him.

Orochimaru walked up to Naruto as he took his seat. "Why did you ssssskip my classsss?"

Naruto explained the same thing he did to Jiraiya to Orochimaru.

"Oh I ssssee…well that werewolf boy can be quiet the troublemaker," said Orochimaru.

"Yea I know and he makes me want to kill him," said Naruto.

"I sssee I will try to keep him away from you then," Orochimaru said before walking up to front starting class.

The class went by slow but Naruto wasn't complaining because he was talking to Shikamaru and Choji the whole time. Sasuke, Kiba, and Matsuri tired to make remarks but Orochimaru usually shush them. Hinata also tried to stop Kiba from saying stuff but Naruto didn't care because he had one class period left.

The bell ringed and he walked to his last class. He had Asuma Sensei for this last period. Asuma is a great wizard but nothing compared to his father. He was 3400 years old or 34 on his ID. He favored wizards more than anything and help then like Kakashi helped vampires. Naruto could care less though because his class was not that hard to pass but since Asuma thought he was a mortal he barely tried to help him out on his work often leaving him stumped in the stuff he was not so smart in.

"How come you didn't show yesterday Uzumaki," asked Asuma as Naruto entered his class.

Sighing Naruto gave him the explanation to he told Anko making him back off. As soon as the class started it seemed to end and he soon found his self walking home.


	3. Home

**AN: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, I just want to let you know they mean a lot to me so thank you very much.**

**Vocab: ****Amir- this literally means prince and so some demons will call their prince this.**

**Demon Monk- Just as the name suggests, they are demons who act like monks in a way.**

**Wizard Dome- The Place where most wizards live, it houses thousands upon thousands of wizards. **

**Demon Fortress- The Place where most demons reside, it houses up to hundreds or thousands of demons.**

**Vampire Chambers- You probably already figure this out but this is the place the houses thousands of vampires.**

**Werewolf's Den- The place where most werewolves live.**

**Chapter 3: Home**

Naruto was walking on his way home. As he came to an all wooden area he looked around him a few times just to be careful that no one was around. He then chanted a few words before a black hole open up from the ground like a warp of some kind. He slipped into the warp and was automatic transferred to what mortals call hell. Unlike how mortals image it, it was no fiery place where mortals sweat their asses off, no it was a river of dead call Hades where the dead swam around for eternity never dying but always feeling as if they were. Yet this was not all of hell this was the part only the mortals saw during their endless death on the north area of hell. He walked on the sidewalk of the river of Hades until he came upon the gate that read Oni in other words demon. At the gate stood two demon monks by the name of Jubei and Raku.

They wore monk clothing and looked a tad bit human but you could see their demon features showing they were not human. The demon monks carried monk shelves and a big chain of beads so if anyone who was not allowed tried to cross they would be beaten and drained of life by the chain of beads or monk shelves.

"Amir," Jubei and Raku greeted with a nod opening the gates for him to come through.

Naruto gave them a short nod back before walking in the gates. As he entered the Demon Fortress he could see the beauty of his home. The place was surrounded by beautiful trees, and little streams of rivers and lakes. It did not look like a place where demons would live. The Palace, his home was about twenty stories high. It was a gold color with red and green trim paints. He walked the golden path and entered the Demon Fortress. The inside held many floors and rooms, a good number of the floors and rooms was where the demons slept. The palace had fourteen courtyards but one of the main courtyards the Grand Courtyard is where he liked to spend his time. It also has a few gardens, a library were all the history of Croatian knowledge was sorted from Demons to Wizards to Werewolves to Vampires to so on. Then there was the Grand Kitchen, Living room, and all the offices and meeting rooms.

The colors on the inside were bright orange and red, the floor was black marbled. He walked up the grand stairs to be greeted by his fellow demons Gaara and Utakata.

Gaara is sort of just like Naruto. Gaara's father was a demon and his mother was human. Before he was born his mother had two human kids name Kankuro and Temari. Then his mother met his father, a demon and they produced Gaara a half demon. Gaara's grandfather, one of the legendary demon Shukaku was also sealed inside him at birth. Naruto and Gaara are both 2,700 years old or 24. Gaara will also inherit his grandfather's full powers in three months and become full demon. His father had died in the legendary war between the demons and rest of the Croatian force. His mother died when having him. For these reasons and many more Gaara and Naruto were very close.

Utakata is a tall, thin, full demon and dark brown, shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover the left side of his face and amber-colored eyes. He is also one of the demons who carry on of the nine legendary demons inside of him that work alongside Kyuubi. He carried his great-great grandfather the slug demon often called the six-tail demon. He is 3,300 years old or 30. Even though he is full demon he is not as strong as Naruto or Gaara and like them in three months he will full inherit his great-great grandfather's powers making him an even stronger demon.

"Brethren," said Naruto giving his fellow brethren a slight nod.

"Brothering," Utakata and Gaara greeted.

"Was your day at that school any good today Amir," asked Utakata.

"It was better than yesterday but it still suck. Those stupid vampires, wizards, and werewolves think their better than everyone especially the mortals but I like mortals better than some of them," answered Naruto.

"Who in their right mind would like werewolves, werewolves smell like dog," Gaara snorted in disgust.

"I agree," said Naruto.

"Well this is your last year of high school Amir," pointed out Utakata.

"So what it feels like eternity and they are really boring," whined Naruto.

The three then walked until Naruto came to a halt near his room. He opens his door and allowed them to come in also. His room was painted in orange. His bed rail was made out of bones. His wardrobe closet and drawers stood next to each other. He also has many other human things that he found, he like, like video games and television, he thought the mortals way of living was inserting.

Gaara and Utakata sat in the chairs in his room while Naruto sat on his bed.

"Three months and we nine become full of power from are legendary ancestors," stated Utakata.

"Yea it's too long for me," complained Naruto.

"It's worth the wait bothering," said Gaara.

"I wonder about that… but what I really wonder about is this Orochimaru," said Naruto.

"What about him Amir," asked Utakata?

"He always seem fishy to me… always suspicious," replied Naruto.

"Do you want me to check in on him," asked Gaara.

"I think it would do well but don't go yourself have someone else do it because I have a feeling I will need the nine's presence very soon," said Naruto.

Utakata and Gaara rose an eyebrow at this wondering what their Amir meant.

"Okay," responded Gaara never questioning the Amir.

"I see your home Amir," said Han entering Naruto's room, another full demon that carried a legendary demon inside him and would inherit its power in three months.

Han had spiky brown hair with a bang covering a part of his left eye. His eyes were a copper red. He wore a vest with his collars turned up and two crosses sew in it, one on each side, his vest was button at the front but not at the bottom showing some of his muscles, he also wore black jeans and a black belt and brown boots. He has a hairy beard covering most of his lips and he is to inherit the five tailed demons powers often called the dolphin horse because of the way he supposedly swam in the water killing his enemies and rode on land surprising them from above.

"Was up Han," said Naruto.

"Was up….may I ask what that means," asked Han.

Han like most demons didn't get out much and even when they did it was not long so they didn't understand some of the new slang.

"It means hey..hi…how was your day…how are you doing… stuff like that," explained Naruto.

"Oh I see… I am fine Amir," said Han.

"Good, you know I am really bored today," Naruto sighed lying back on his bed.

"There is a spar going on soon brothering," said Gaara.

"Spar," Naruto, Han, and Utakata questioned.

"Yes, Killer Bee and Yagura plan on having a spar session soon," explained Gaara.

"This should be good, I bet money bee will win," said Han.

"Not quite, Yagura is good also," Utakata disagreed.

Killer bee another full demon who carried the demon of his grandfather, eight tailed ox, Ox was another legendary demon who ran with Kyuubi. Killer bee is 3800 years old (35) and wise when it came to fighting even though he loved to rap every since he saw something on what humans call MTV. After seeing it he always did rhymes. He is a dark skin demon and has a muscular build. He has pale blonde hair and pale blonde mustache, a tattoo on his arm that says iron in Japanese. On his left cheek he had a tattoo of a bull horn. He tends to wear oval-shaped glasses. Also he wears a white-colored one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket, with a red rope tied around his waist, white hand-bands, and a white scarf around his neck. He carries seven swords on his back which he was good at using all of them.

Yagura is a quiet, full demon, sort of like Gaara except he sometimes would show more emotion and had a lot more social skills. He is 2700 years old (24) same age as Naruto and Gaara. He is a clam fighter but love to fight like all demons. He isn't that much of a tall person but not too short, he has an unusual scar making him look like a stuff doll, the way it is sewed up on the right side of his cheek. His hair was a grayish brown color and his eyes an odd purple. He wore a long black robe jacket that made his sleeves covered his hands and the jacket stayed open showing his muscular chest. He has a cross tattoo on his left chest cheek. He wore a green scarf and green jeans and a black skull belt. He also carried a legendary demon by the name of three tail giant turtle. Three tailed was also another close friend of Kyuubi's.

"I want to see this match, let's go see somebody get their ass kick," shouted a pumped Naruto.

"Good, I will place my money on Bee," said Han.

"And I on Yagura," said Utakata.

"I will place my money on none," stated Gaara.

"What a spoil sport," said Han, using a word he learned from Naruto.

"What do you mean," asked Gaara.

"Oh nothing," said Han as they all followed Naruto out his room to the demon Stadium.

The demon Stadium or the Death Cage was where demons went to spar each other but sometimes if a demon did something that the demon clan leader didn't like in its demon clan, the clan leader and demon would fight it out to death making the winner the new leader of that demon clan. And since demons behavior was usually aggressive, newbie's would often challenge their clan leaders if they had no respect for them. But usually they got taught a lesson and lose their lives by trying so.

As they entered the demon cage many demons who heard about the friendly spar was there. Naruto and his brethren took their seats in front row of the arena. In the cage Yagura and killer bee stood ready to fight.

A demon monk by the name of Leon was acting as referee. "Everything and anything goes for you two. The only thing you must remember is not to kill one another, you can beat one another until they can't move but do not kill your fellow brothering do you hear me," shouted Leon.

"I understand," said Bee and Yagura.

"Okay then, very well brethren, you may begin," shouted Leon getting many roars of approve from the waiting crowd.

"Ready to get your ass kicked yo," rapped out Killer Bee as he got into his fighting stance.

"Hn," grunted Yagura also getting into a fighting stance.

Then both of them began to transform in their demon from. They then ran at each other with such great speed that if everyone there wasn't demon they wouldn't be able to see what was going on. Killer bee tried to give Yagura an upper cut to the face, only to miss and get kick in the back by Yagura.

"Yo Yo Yo that was impressive my brothering bro but I won't let you get another punch in no no no," rapped Killer Bee.

"You know he should really stop that rapping," said Han.

"I know it's stupid," agreed Utakata.

"I think it quite impressive," said Naruto making them look at him.

Naruto was always impressed by stupid and weird shit, if he wasn't so strong and the Amir people wouldn't listen to him. That and he could be very good friend at times making many demon respect him a lot.

The fight continued on with Yagura and Killer Bee giving each other amazing blows. By The looks of it Naruto could tell the fight was going to be long and he didn't mind.

XXXXXX

Hinata sat in her room at the vampire chambers. She looked out her lone window thinking about the beautiful mortal name Naruto.

"Kindred, what are you thinking about," asked Kurenai who came in but the girl didn't notice her.

"N-Nothing," she lied sighing.

"Naruto, Huh?... I'm not sure why you like such a mortal," said Kurenai.

"He's not just some mortal to me. He is more than just some mortal," Hinata told Kurenai.

"I do not understand kindred but if you say so," Kurenai said.

"I believe you do understand Kurenai-kindred. I believe you are just saying that because my father doesn't believe I should have feelings for anyone outside of the vampire race," said Hinata.

"W-w-what are you talking about," stuttered Kurenai.

"You like Asuma and he is a wizard. You try to not show your feelings for him because you're a vampire and are kindred would look down on such things. I personally think it's ridiculous but vampires are foolish," said Hinata.

She stood and grabbing her brush off her dresser. She looked in the mirror of her room brushing her hair while looking at the shocked face of Kurenai in the mirror.

"Hinata-Kindred I do not like that wizard man. I admit I do like him as a friend though I probably shouldn't. And you shouldn't call the vampire race foolish. If someone was to hear you it could seem as if you were a traitor."

"Sometimes Kurenai-Kindred I could really care less what the race thinks of me. They already see me as to weak to lead. And what do you mean you like Asuma as a friend. I see the way you look at him," said Hinata still brushing her hair and looking at the now flushed Kurenai.

Since Hinata and Kurenai were often like best friends with one another they often spoke their minds to each other. They also could tell what the other was thinking just by a simple look. So Hinata knew that Kurenai had a big crush on Asuma. And from what the wizards told her he also had a big crush on Kurenai. The two always blush around one another and like to help each other with school work such as grading.

"I don't like him," Kurenai nearly yelled but Hinata could see the frustrated flushing face of hers and so she smiled.

"Okay," Hinata said faking as if she believed her.

"You don't sound so convincing," Kurenai pouted.

"I said okay what more do you want to hear," asked Hinata.

"You know you're not as nice as you act," Kurenai said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," sweetly replied Hinata.

Knock. Knock. They looked up and then the open the door. It was Anko another close friend of Kurenai's.

"Hey Kindred what are you guys up to," asked the hyper vampire.

"Talking," said Hinata.

"Mind if I join in. I am pretty bored," said Anko.

"You're always bored," Kurenai joked.

"Hey what are you trying to say," pouted Anko. Hinata laughed at the two.

"You know I am really hungry let's go out for a bite to eat," Anko said.

"A bite to eat, what do you mean, humans or human food," asked Hinata.

"Both," answered Anko.

Anko could be called strange because she liked human food called Dango. She also liked to drink the blood of humans like every other vampire. Though Hinata didn't mind human food she didn't quite like the taste of Dango.

"Okay," said Hinata.

"You know Hinata-kindred it's not good to go with people like Anko outside. I think your father would agree," joked Kurenai.

"Shut up," yelled Anko.

"Okay lets go outside and find ourselves a meal and then we can go visits the wizards dome," said Hinata.

"Why the wizards dome," asked Kurenai giving Hinata a little glare daring her to say something smart.

"I promised, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Moegi that I come and visit them," answered Hinata.

"Moegi is going to visit the wizards dome also," asked Anko.

"Yes, the head of the werewolves said she is allowed to visit," replied Hinata.

"Alright then let's go," said Kurenai. They walked down the stairs where they talked to Hinata's father seeking permission.

After he allowed it they went to Anko's favorite Human store a Dango shop. Anko bought numerous amount of Dango stuffing her face as they began to take a walk through a graveyard.

"You know I don't understand how humans associate graveyards with vampires," said Anko plopping another Dango stick in her mouth.

"We are walking through a graveyard," pointed out Hinata showing her the problem in her statement.

"Yea but it's not like every vampire likes this place, it creeps me out too. I only come here because you guys like hanging out here," she said.

"Yes you are the weird one," stated Kurenai.

They laughed until the heard a rustle in the leaves. Quickly Hinata activated the Byakugan, her vampire blood line. She saw the outline of three little children.

"Why are children in the graveyard at this time," asked Hinata.

"Children is it…looks like we have our dinner," said Anko.

"No wait their kids we can't kill them," disagreed Hinata.

"Hinata-kindred they are food," hissed Anko.

"I don't like hurting young kids even if they are mortals," said Hinata.

"Hmp…whatever the older they are the better they taste. But I hope you aren't saying such things because you have a crush on that Uzumaki boy. He is also food and he won't live forever. Even if you were to date him as a human, he could only live with you until his human life was up. Unless you were to tell him that you are a vampire but you are not allowed," Anko reminded her.

"Anko," yelled Kurenai.

"What, it is the truth. I like the kid but he is mortal. The only reason why we have half-vampires in the clan is because vampires sleep with mortals without them having a clue their spouse is a vampire. Then when that happens, it is cardinal rule for a female vampire is to kill the lover off after you're pregnant. Unless the mortal is female then you let her have the kid then kill her off. As for marrying a mortal it never happens," said Anko.

"You can turn a mortal into a vampire," whispered Hinata quietly.

"Yes the rules and curses place on the vampires have change the way that works. We can't just bite them like in the fairy tales making them into a vampire. That was when we were created in the early years. Nowadays if you want to turn a mortal into a vampire they have to be accepted by your clan otherwise if your mark them as your mate that just shows you slept with them nothing more it doesn't mean anything unless the clan recognizes it," stated Kurenai.

"You're not thinking about doing that to the mortal boy are you," asked Anko.

"No, I was just stating that if allowed, there is a way we could be together…. Anyways let's forget it and find some older preys," said Hinata.

The older vampires frown at Hinata as she walked onwards out of the other exit of the graveyard opposite of where the children were. They soon followed after her and minutes later came upon an old narrow road where a few people lived. They hid in the shadows waiting for a prey. Minutes later the perfect preys came along, three women in about their early twenties.

"So will you let us kill them," asked Anko sarcastically.

"Let's eat," said Hinata with her Byakugan active.

With that they all nodded and immediately grabbed all three girls from behind pulling them into the shadows with women's screams muffled among their hands.

"This will be quick and easy," whispered Kurenai before her now fanged mouth came down on the woman's jugular killing her in an instance.

The other two wasted no time and did the same to their prey. Drinking their blood until there was nothing left. They dragged the three women out to a wooden area leaving them.

"Now off to the wizards dome, ne," asked Anko, even more excited now that she got her meal.

"Yes," said Hinata licking the blood off her fangs.

And with that they took off in amazing speed heading to the wizards dome. At the speed they were traveling it didn't take long to reach the wizards dome. The wizards dome looked like a good version of the harry potter dormitory except there was more trees around. Also clouds which were created by the wizards loomed over the dome, lighting roaring but not coming out of the clouds. Before the three vampires could knock four girls came out to greet them.

"Hinata," said Moegi, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten.

"Hey," she greeted them back.

"I guess were not anybody important," muttered Anko.

"Sorry, Hi Ms. Yuhi, ," said Sakura.

"Stop calling us by our last names we are not old," said Anko.

"Okay," said Sakura as Ino beckon them to come in.

The inside looked like a library. All the rooms were built like libraries even the ones with no books. They walked among the pale green basement or as the wizards called it 'The Catacombs'. Yet many of the wizards did nothing but talked and study in this place. When they got there they saw lazy Shikamaru sitting at a table playing shogi with Asuma, Choji eating wizard's chips and watching them. Konohamaru looking bored, Kiba and Lee was trying to make them do something else, Udon going to sleep, and Shino talking to his wizard bug pets.

"Hi," Hinata said making everyone look up.

"Hey Hinata, man I am glad me and Lee decided to come with Moegi," said Kiba.

"You should have stayed home your too loud," complained Shikamaru.

"Hi Kurenai," said Asuma not paying attention to his game anymore.

"Hello Asuma," Kurenai said staring into his black coals.

"Well I guess people don't like me," pouted Anko.

"Hey Anko," they all called out.

"Tsch," She huffed.

"Sit down don't stand," said Asuma pushing Shikamaru out of his seat and offering it to Kurenai.

Everyone shook their heads as Kurenai took the seat and she and Asuma went off into their own little world chatting it up like old pals.

"And she said she doesn't like him," whispered Hinata so low that no one could hear.

Hinata, Anko and the other girls then took a seat at an empty table.

"We are having that big Croatian meeting this weekend I wonder what it is about," said Ino.

"You wizards are hosting it so you should know," said Anko.

"Well Leader didn't say anything," replied Sakura.

"Hmm we will know soon," stated Tenten.

"Yea but I feel sorry for Naruto, he wants to hang out with us but we will be having the meeting," said Hinata.

"Oh please the mortal boy can find something to do for one weekend Hinata," said Sakura.

"Yea he's not going to go kill himself," Tenten joked.

"Ya, never know mortals are weak creatures," laughed Anko.

Hinata began to look really worried.

"I was just joking," said Anko.

"You shouldn't joke like that," hissed Hinata.

"Why because you like him," asked Anko.

"No, because he is my friend," Hinata said in low voice.

"Yea right," said the girls.

"Though we do have to be careful people like him get to close to our kind and find out everything about us," warned Anko.

"Kiba is doing a good job of that," Moegi said sarcastically.

"What," said Kiba who heard her?

"You heard me, Naruto has been telling the teachers that he didn't come class the other day because when you hit him your claws dug into his skin," she said.

"Hey I didn't use my claws," yelled Kiba.

"How do you know, us werewolves can get out control if to angry," reminded Lee.

"But I didn't, I tell you," yelled Kiba.

"You most likely didn't," said Shikamaru.

"What? Well why would Naruto say that," asked Tenten.

"Easy… Naruto likes to play around. He was probably joking about Kiba's nails as an insult to Kiba and something he thought was funny. He knew teachers wouldn't believe him… but if you get worked up over it and believe him then he will get curious and maybe find us out," said Shikamaru.

"Wait why would he joke about that," asked Ino.

"Again it's a thing human's do, for instance if a person has sharp teeth and bites me or someone else and I was human, I probably make a joke like man I swear that chic or dude must be a vampire they way her or his teeth bit into to me or if someone does something so cool humans often say that had to be magic or are you a wizard or something…. They don't expect you to take them seriously because it's just a joke in their minds but it makes us uneasy," Shikamaru explained.

"I see...," Shino said.

"Well we still have to be careful," said Sakura.

They nodded and went back to talking for the rest of the night.


	4. TroubleAngerFear

**AN: I want to let everyone know this is not supposed to be a big high school fic. So I might have a few more chapters with them in school every once in a while but this is not supposed to be some big high school fic so bare with me.**

**Chapter 4: Trouble…Anger…And Fear**

Naruto walked through the halls of his school but as he reached the corner of the hallway that would lead to Hinata's locker, where he hanged, he came to a stop. He could sense only the girls were there right now. He could hear them talking even though they were whispering and a normal being would not be able to notice this.

"I'm just saying you should give up on liking Naruto," he heard a voice that sounded like Ino's say.

"I know….yesterday after thinking it through…. I decided to give up on liking him. I still want to be his friend but as far as liking the way I did before I will try and harness my feelings for him and thinking about him," he heard Hinata say.

"Why," asked Tenten, she was the closet of girls to Hinata but she didn't hear anything about this until now.

"Because I know we could never be together. I am just setting myself up for trouble. I'm a failure anyways, no one likes failures nor would he be able to date me even if he liked me in the slightest bit because I am a vampire….who would like a vampire," said Hinata.

"Hinata you're not a failure," he heard the girls say.

Naruto didn't want Hinata to stop liking him. Not because he liked her or anything, no he thought of her as a friend. But if she stopped liking him, he realized he would miss her trying to get his attention. He loved when Hinata talked to him about how he was feeling or his day or asked him little things about how he felt.

The other girls didn't do that for Naruto. The other girls in his minds were not really his friends, they only talked to him because the guys did and because they gotten use to him being around. He didn't believe the other girls really thought of him as a friend. He didn't want to lose Hinata. The guys didn't talk to him about feelings, they were fun but they weren't Hinata. He actually liked her being annoyingly sweet to him. Even though he may act like he didn't it at times but he didn't want her to stop. He decided to put an end to her plans of not liking him.

Naruto walked up among the girls surprising them. They were shocked that they hadn't sense his presence.

"Naruto," they squeak.

"Yo," he said all smoothly. He noticed Hinata wasn't looking at him.

"Hey Hinata you look a little down, what's wrong," he said faking ignorance.

"I-I-I look down? Well I'm not, I feel fine but thanks for asking," Hinata said shyly looking away from him.

"I think you're lying Hinata, you are making me feel like we aren't friends," Naruto said faking a pout.

"No we are, don't say that Naruto, I just don't feel to good is all," Hinata said trying to convince Naruto that she was alright.

"Well do you want me kiss you better," he asked with a mischievous smirk.

Hinata looked ready to faint and her voice did not seem to want to work.

"Naruto leave her alone you idiot," said Sakura noticing the faint look Hinata held.

If he kept talking to her it wouldn't help her forget him. Hinata didn't understand, the day she tried to forget all about him is the day he decides to talk to her.

"I was talking to Hinata and she didn't tell me to stop talking to her so why should I," said Naruto walking extremely close to her.

"Naruto," muttered Hinata feeling like a helpless prey.

He only smirked giving her a small kiss on the cheek before throwing his arm lazily around her shoulders.

"Feel better now Hinata," he asked.

Hinata wasn't able to speak because Kiba somehow magically appeared before them with the other boys and he pushed Naruto making him let go of Hinata.

"What are you doing with your hands on Hinata, you fucking pervert," yelled Kiba.

"I will show you a pervert you ugly ass dog boy," Naruto yelled back.

Kiba was furious and plan on hitting Naruto but before he could he felt someone grab his arm in mid-swing. He looked up to see Jiraiya holding his arm with a menacing glare.

"You two stop arguing and yelling," said Jiraiya.

Everyone besides Naruto couldn't believe Jiraiya was really stepping in; he never stepped in any fights. They didn't know why he stepped in but they figure it was so Naruto wouldn't get hurt… Jiraiya was always taking up or protecting Naruto for some reason.

"What is going on here," asked Tsunade as she and a few other teachers (Croatian) came to see what was happing.

"Kiba is starting trouble with Naruto," said Jiraiya not needing to hear what happen because he already seen the whole thing.

Now everyone was really in shock (By everyone I mean the Croatian creatures). Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Sai, and Matsuri who were watching and listening from their lockers were also in shock that Jiraiya was taking up for a mortal with no remorse of having Kiba shoulder all of the blame.

"You two can never get along, both of you in my office now," Tsunade yelled dismissing what Jiraiya told her earlier about this being Kiba's fought.

Naruto personally had enough. He didn't feel like dealing with them today so he began walking down the hallway towards the school exit.

"Where are you going Naruto," said Tsunade not believing that the kid was walking away from her.

"Home, I am fucking tired of him, you, and this fucking school," Naruto yelled as he kept walking.

Tsunade looked after him but didn't say anything else. She just turn to Jiraiya and said, "So why are you taking up for him."

"I am not, I'm just trying to protect Kiba from getting hurt," said Jiraiya.

Kiba laughed harshly, "Do you really think I could get hurt by such a mortal."

"Fu fu fu…. Jiraiya is protecting you from him because mortal or not the boy is frighting strong and I say you could get hurt if you don't watch yourself," laughed Orochimaru as he turned on his heel to walk back to class.

They looked at Orochimaru with questionable eyes then turned to Jiraiya. Jiraiya just dropped Kiba's arm and said, "Orochimaru is right Kiba. You should watch what you say otherwise you might end up hurt."

He then started walking back to his class as well.

"Tsch… get to class all of you," said Tsunade as she walked towards the way Naruto disappeared.

"Where are you going Lady Tsunade," questioned Shizune.

"To catch up with the brat and bring him back. I'm sure he couldn't have gotten far yet," replied Tsunade.

Luckily for her Naruto was walking slowly otherwise he would have been home by now. She saw him getting ready to exited school grounds.

"Uzumaki come back here do you want detention," asked Tsunade.

Naruto laughed wickedly. "Like I care, you old hag," said Naruto as he continued to walk.

But then he felt a hand on his shoulders. He turned his head to get a view of Tsunade looking at him angrily.

"Don't you dare call me an old hag again, Now get back into the school before I call your parents," Tsunade yelled at the blonde.

Naruto could feel his anger raising it was at a boiling state. It was getting hard to control the demonic urges that were coming at play. It was getting to dangerous for him to stay around Tsuande. If she made him any angrier he would probably transformer and part of him didn't care.

"Look Tsunade my parents wouldn't care if I left or not. The most they would do is take me out of this school. That would only look bad on you not really me. So don't you ever try to threaten me again or you will be sure to feel real pain you old hag," Naruto hissed in his demonic voice.

Tsunade was shaking. She usually would not care if people threaten her but for some reason the tone he was using with her made her scared. But still she tried her best to act like a strong confident principal.

"Young man quit talking nonsense and get in the school building," said Tsunade grabbing Naruto's collar and dragging him towards the school doors.

Naruto got even angrier. He pulled himself away from Tsuande.

"Don't you ever put your fifthly old hands on me or I swear I will kill you. I'm going home so if you want to call the police, do that, but don't you dare touch me you stupid old bitch," Naruto yelled and swung his fist past Tsunade face into the brick wall making a lot of it crumble and break into dust. Then he turned his back on Tsuande and ran off.

Tsunade was official stunned. She didn't know a human could make her so scared. Nor did she know one that could break brick wall with a punch. She knew there had to be something different about him.

In the school building all the Croatians heard every word Naruto said. Though the normal teachers and students didn't so they kept working as if nothing happened .While the Croatians came to a halt. Hinata was shocked that Naruto could get so mad, he sounded really scary at the moment. The Croatian teachers besides Jiraiya and Orochimaru were also in shock, the kid seemed like he actually might would have killed Tsunade.

Jiraiya only worried about Naruto getting home safely and hoped nobody got in his way otherwise they might meet a bloody end knowing how Naruto gets when he is angry.

Orochimaru actually thought it was funny because he could smell the fear coming from Tsunade all the way in his class. He laughed to himself; Naruto was quite the spectacle he thought.

Naruto himself was walking quickly through the Hades sidewalk to reach the demon Fortress Gate at the moment. Jubei and Raku could tell the Amir was angry so they open it quickly and stepped out of his way. Naruto quickly entered the demon fortress and walked into the house. He saw one of his fellow brothering nod to him but he ignored it and ran straight to his room slamming the door.

"Amir," someone called from outside his door.

"Amir what is wrong," asked his brothering after he didn't respond.

"Just go away I want to sleep for a while," said a pissed Naruto.

"Yes Amir I understand," said his brothering.

Naruto laid in his bed eyes shut tight and tired to focus so his anger wouldn't get the best of him.

"This why I hate the Croatians, this would never happen if they were human," said Naruto.

At school Hinata was feeling bad for Naruto. It was the last period of the day and he was still not back. She worried for him, afraid Tsunade might use some of her wizard powers to get back at him for yelling at her and such. The bell ringed and she began packing up her belongs. Hinata walked to her locker.

"Hey you ready," asked Tenten.

Hinata nodded. Today Hinata, her friends, her vampire kindred which includes Hanabi, Neji, Matsuri, Itachi, Sai, and Sasuke had to go shopping. Since the Croatian were having a meeting each of their parents said for them all of to shopping at the human store for special type things. As such they were all headed to the local store. Except Hinata rode with Tenten and the other girls while Neji drove with Hanabi and Sasuke, Itachi, Sai, and Matsuri together.

It didn't take them long reach Wal-mart. After getting there they all walked in to search the store for things that could be use for spells or would be good for drinking blood in the vampire's case.

Meanwhile Naruto had decided that he was tired of staying in bed and went walking around in the human world until he came upon the friendly neighborhood store called Wal-mart. He walked in deciding to pick up some candy or maybe some ramen. He cut through the meat aisle but bump into someone.

He knew who it was before evening looking at the person but decide to fake like he didn't.

"Hey….Ehhh Shikamaru," said Naruto acting surprised.

"Naruto," questioned Shikamaru.

They whole gang that came with Hinata and the crew to shop turned and looked at Naruto. This was the second time he walked up on them without them noticing his presence.

"What are you guys doing," asked Naruto looking at the gang.

"Well you see we had to go to the store for our parents and-

"I know what's going on you don't have to explain," said Naruto interrupting Sakura.

"You guys don't like hanging out with me anymore…you even became friends with the people you said you guys dislike, I should have know you never invite me over any of your houses anyways," said Naruto faking hurt.

This was actually much fun for Naruto. He knew the real reason why they didn't invite him over his house was because they thought he was a normal human and they couldn't risk exposure though he doubt they let him come over if they knew he was a demon. He also knew that the Croatians most likely sent their kids to do shopping for some type of get together or something…he wasn't sure but he was almost certain he was about to find out what they were up to but he decided to play the angry jealous mortal for now.

"Naruto it's not like that," pleaded Tenten.

"Then why are you hanging with Itachi, Sai, Sasuke, Matsuri, Neji, and Hanabi… you guys claim not to like them and you guys are even shopping with them… I bet their going over your house…you would never let me do that," hollered Naruto.

"Naruto your being troublesome…our parents all know one another and they think were friends so they all sent us out to do shopping together figuring we would get along since we go to the same high school, so basically were force to hang out," said Shikamaru saving their asses.

"Yea whatever," said Naruto turning to leave.

"Naruto if you want to hang out so bad how about you come over today," asked Choji.

"Are you stupid," whispered Kiba.

"Sure," said Naruto wanting to see how Choji was going to be able to pull off bringing him to the wizard's dome without him telling him he was a wizard.

"Choji," whispered Ino wondering what his next move would be.

"But first let me call my mom and tell her your coming over, okay," stated Choji.

"Sure," said Naruto as Choji walked down an aisle to get come privacy but he didn't know Naruto would be still able to hear him.

Choji pulled out his cell phone and dialed Tsunade's number. "What is it," asked Tsunade as she picked up her phone.

"Got an emergency, you know Naruto," started Choji.

"What about the brat of a human," asked Tsunade?

"Well you see he is going to need to come over and I don't want to look suspicious so I was wondering if you could do a spell on the wizards dome so it looks like a regular house and only allow selective few wizards like my dad and mom to walk around the upper part since we will only be in the main hall," asked Choji nervously.

"That would give me a chance to get revenge, okay but I'm not hiding instead tell him I'm your grandmother," said Tsuande as she hung up.

Choji walked back to everyone with a smile on his face. He was sure they all heard him besides Naruto but he didn't know he also heard the whole conversation.

"Looks like you can come over today Naruto," said Choji.

"Why are you letting this idiot come…he flipped out at school….how do we know he want flip at your house," said Kiba starting stuff once again.

"Why would I do that asshole," Naruto hissed throwing his arm around Choji as they walked near the checkout lanes.

"Because Choji's grandmother is principal Tsunade," stated Kiba.

"What," shouted Naruto acting like the excepted him to.

"Yea and she lives with me Naruto so please don't start anything with her… I heard that you and her got into a argument," said Choji.

"Yea….sorry about this morning I just had a big headache this morning and I was trying to cheer up Hinata-chan and then Kiba started acting like an asshole and well ya know how it is," explained Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed when he said her name and she remember this morning incident.

"Cheer her up more like stick your tongue down her throat," yelled Kiba making the cashier jump as they place their items on the checkout line.

"Shut up Kiba, he barley even touch her," said Ino rolling her eyes at her werewolf friend.

"Yea I barely got to lick her cheek, ne , Hinata," smirked Naruto winking at her.

Hinata turn a dark shade of red and began to sway a bit before fainting.

"Oh my gosh," freaked the Cashier looking at the fainted Hinata.

"It's okay it always happens," said Neji making sure cashier continued on.

"Way make her pass out dobe," hissed Sasuke glaring at Naruto.

"Shut up teme," growled Naruto.

"Six hundred is your total," said cashier trying to get the crazy group out.

Shikamaru fork over the money then with the others grab grocery bags and Neji picked up the fainted Hinata as they walked back to the cars.

"Yo Naruto you riding with us," asked Shikamaru.

"He must have brought his own car….I mean how could he have gotten here walking," said Kiba trying make Shikamaru look stupid.

"Actually I was just walking I wasn't pay attention to where I was going so yea I will be riding with you Shikamaru," said Naruto only to further piss off Kiba.

Sighing everyone got into the cars and drove to the wizards dome or what was supposed to be Choji's house at the moment. The ride took about thirty minutes and it was total bickering with Kiba and Naruto. They soon arrive to a regular two-story house with red bricks. Naruto smirk he could tell this was a spell and the real wizard dome didn't look a thing like this but since he wasn't supposed to know so he played along.

"Wow cool house Choji," shouted Naruto as he got out the car with the others and walked inside.

The spell had the house looking normal in the inside but Naruto knew if the spell was undone it wouldn't look nothing like this.

"Thanks Naruto," said Choji.

"Let's check out your room," said Naruto taking off getting ready to go upstairs but was stop by Choji pulling at Naruto's t-shirt.

"Naruto my rooms a mess and my mom doesn't like a bunch people up stairs so let's just chill at the living room," said Choji dragging Naruto to the living room.

"Well I'm going put up the groceries," said Shikamaru as he took most of the bags and walked to the kitchen.

Neji followed who also had a lot of bags.

"I see is over," said Tsuande as she came into the living room.

"Uhm..look…I'm sorry about earlier," Naruto said truthfully…he actually was sorry.

"Whatever kid," said Tsunade walking off.

"Gosh your grandmother can be a pain but hey where is your bathroom I got to take a leak," asked Naruto.

"Do you really have to say it like that," asked Itachi with disgust.

"Oh the bathroom…I will show you," said Choji getting up off the sofa and beckoning Naruto to follow.

Naruto follow him to where the bathroom was. "You think you know how to get back on your own," asked Choji.

"I'm not kid Choji so yes," said Naruto walking in the bathroom shutting the door.

He waited for Choji to walk away then he masked his scent. He walked out the bathroom and down a hall. Since Naruto could easily break the spell and see through it he knew that when he reached the place where the hall was suppose to end that it most likely continued.

He placed his hand on the wall and using some of his demonic power he was able to push through walking into a room that was loaded with books and wizard scrolls.

"We'll look what I found," Naruto said to himself.

He began looking through the whole room searching for something interesting. Meanwhile back in the living room everyone was wondering what was taking so long. Tsunade walked in the living room and looked around.

"Where is the human boy," she asked.

"Using the bathroom but he is taking a long time," said Sakura.

"I hope didn't get lost," said Hinata.

"This place is not big…well not with the spell it isn't," said Shino.

"Well we better look for him…we can't have him finding anything he isn't suppose to, though I doubt he can with my spell," said Tsunade.

Nodding they all walked with Tsunade to look for Naruto.

Naruto was sitting in the room still looking through stuff that he found pretty inserting when he felt two presences he knew very well enter the room.

"Naruto," said the voice of Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

Naruto turn to face the two. "Yo," he said.

"What are you doing in here …you're supposed to be acting human," said Jiraiya.

"I know but I decided to see what you wizards had in stock … ya know," he said.

"Hmm… well you should leave," said Orochimaru.

Tsuande and the others walked to the end of the hall when they seen the bathroom empty and heard Orochimaru voice say "Hmm…well you should leave."

They listen to the conversation of three voices.

"Orochimaru I rather stay in here and look at these inserting books and you know what I was wondering how come I could walk through that wall," said Naruto with a smile he knew the others could hear him because he sense them.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru also sense them and glared at Naruto.

"Naruto, unless you want me to tell Tsunade and the others why and what you were doing in this room I suggest you leave this room and leave this house because your pushing the limit," yelled Jiraiya.

"Call down Ero-sensei I know that this room is probably just principal Tsunade's room that holds secrets files of high school students and I'm not suppose to see them, plus I didn't really walk through that wall it must be one of those new camouflage doors right," said Naruto playing dense as usual.

"Yea now leave," warned Jiraiya.

"Alright but you and Orochimaru should stop visiting the old hag and come over my place sometime I'm sure we could have much more fun," said Naruto walking through the wall again to come face to face with the shock faces of his friends and Tsunade.

"I guess I got to leave now see ya," said Naruto and he darted out the house.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru also walked through the wall to face Tsunade.

"How come you guys were talking to him in there," Tsunade yelled.

"Tsuande that boy is really dense and looks like your spell had a crack in it so he slipped through," said Orochimaru.

"Why was he there in the first place? He should went back to living room after using the restroom," said Tsunade.

"Naruto is a thief …he was looking for something to steal… in the humans eyes he is dangerous because well he is a gangster and this house in human eyes is well kind of wealthy material so he was looking for something valuable only me and Jiraiya know the real Uzumaki so we decided to let him off," said Orochimaru.

Jiraiya glared at Orochimaru. He didn't like the lie he was making up just to keep Tsuande off their back so he just walked away.

Tsunade turned the house back to the wizards dome but made all the non wizards leave because she was supporting a headache.

"That human boy is trouble and I fear he is going to be the start of something bad," said Tsunade walking to her wizard dorm.


	5. I know your secret

**N: Thanks for all the reviews. Even if I do not reply back to you trust me I read them and take every single review in consideration. I also want to apologize for this short chapter… it is not as long as my others forgive me. The next chapter is so good that I had to hold out. I got this cool beta reader so I update only when he done beta editing my story TY.**

**Also for people who want to know Naruto will reveal his true self soon.**

**Chapter 5: I know your secret**

Naruto awoke to find it was pretty early, so he deiced to train before school. Using his grandfather's demonic powers put a strain on his body, so he tried to be careful but he ended up pissing Kyuubi off. Because of that, Kyuubi decided to act like a jerk and decide he wanted to wait to heal him again. Naruto showered after his training but because the pain of the cuts and scrapes he ended up cutting it short. He just threw on an orange t-shirt, some black denim jeans and white and orange Jordan's. He then threw on a black jacket and skip breakfast heading to school.

Once he arrived he saw the gang hanging at Hinata's locker like always. He walked up to them and watched mixed emotions play across their faces. He wanted to laugh but then again he didn't because he was in a lot of pain.

"Yo, sorry about the other day but I got a little curious what the rest of the house looked like," explained Naruto.

"It's okay I guess but… Orochimaru said something about you being a gangster or something and I-," started Choji.

"Sorry but I don't feel good. I'm going to go to the nurse's office," said Naruto cutting Choji off.

Kiba lightly poked Naruto mocking him, "Why are you hurt Naruto?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," yelled Naruto when Kiba poked him. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain, and the scent of blood filled everyone's noses.

They looked at Kiba then Naruto.

"What the hell… I barely touched him," freaked Kiba.

Kiba only tapped Naruto, but his skin was super sensitive at the moment and the cuts he had from his grandfather was killing him. They hadn't healed or closed up yet so with Kiba poking him they opened back up and now he was bleeding all over the place.

Jiraiya came rushing out his classroom when he heard the scream and smelt blood. He came sprinting when he saw Naruto bleeding profusely, his orange shirt now a rusty red. Jiraiya looked at Naruto but questioned his friends.

"What the hell happen?" asked Jiraiya.

"I barely touched him and he fell down screaming and bleeding," said Kiba.

"Naruto," Hinata wept, looking at her poor love on the ground.

Jiraiya sighed and picked up the bleeding Naruto and carried him to the nurse's office. But Genma looked only like he wanted to eat Naruto, so Jiraiya decided to treat Naruto himself. He brought Naruto to one of the empty rooms in the school and he healed Naruto to the best of his knowledge. He then wrote a note next to Naruto and walked back to class.

Hinata couldn't concentrate in class for she worried about poor Naruto. So she ended up getting scolded several times for not paying attention. Yet she didn't care.

After third period, when it was time for lunch, she completely forgot until Shikamaru and Choji waved their hands in front of her face snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hinata, lunch time," reminded Choji.

"Oh yea… I wonder if Naruto is okay?" she said as she got up from her desk.

"He's probably fine…. Jiraiya sensei seemed to make sure of that," Kurenai reassured.

"Really," asked Hinata hopefully.

"Yes, I heard from Asuma who heard from Genma that Jiraiya took Naruto to one of the spare rooms and healed him. Last time they checked Naruto was gone so he probably went home," explained Kurenai.

"Oh," said Hinata wondering if Naruto should be up and walking around like that. And how Jiraiya was able to heal Naruto when he wasn't a medical wizard?

"Well get to lunch," said Kurenai.

Hinata nodded and walked with Shikamaru and Choji to lunch. She always packed her lunch. Not that she really even ate it, but to look normal she would take bites here and there out of the food. So she walked to the lunch table where her other friends were sitting. She gave Kiba a small glare when he looked at her.

"Hinata I know you aren't mad at me," asked Kiba.

"Kiba you could have killed him… of course I'm mad," hissed Hinata.

"Yea but it wasn't his fault this time Hinata… he barely touched Naruto. We all saw it ourselves," reminded Shino.

"I know that Shino… but Kiba is always doing something to Naruto and these past few days he's been messing with Naruto a lot," she said glaring at her werewolf friend.

"Hinata-chan," whined Kiba.

"Hinata is kind of right, Kiba has been pissing Naruto off a lot lately," growled Konohamaru glaring at Kiba.

"Shut up," said Kiba.

"Make me idiot," yelled Konohamaru.

"Don't start or I will make sure the both of you are dead," said Sakura.

Both boys went silent.

"Well I'm sure he is alright… I can't smell his scent so I'm sure he went home," said Ino.

"Yea but I wonder why he started to bleed so easily?" wondered Tenten.

"Well Orochimaru did say he was a gangster maybe he got into some type of trouble and got hurt pretty bad," offered Moegi.

"Naruto is not a gangster," hissed Hinata.

"We don't hang with him much outside of school so how do you know?" asked Udon.

"Because it's Naruto," said Hinata.

"Yea and he shows all the signs of the typical human gangster," said Ino.

Hinata rolled her eyes getting pissed at the whole situation.

"Hmm… I know Naruto clowns around a lot but I really doubt he is a gangster," said Shikamaru.

"Why would Orochimaru lie?" asked Choji.

"I don't know, but it seems to me like he and Jiraiya know something and just aren't telling it," said Shikamaru.

"Why would Orochimaru do that?" asked Tenten.

"I do not know why but Jiraiya and Orochimaru always seem to be hiding something from us whether you believe it or not," said Shikamaru.

"Even if they are hiding something, I doubt they hid something with the human boy," disagreed Shino.

"Yes but Naruto doesn't seem that dumb," said Shikamaru.

"Naruto is dumb as a pile of rocks," laughed Kiba.

"Well I'm just saying," sighed Shikamaru.

When the bell rang and the lunch ended, everyone left. Hinata thought about what Shikamaru and the others said but kept silent. She didn't feel like going to any of her classes, so she decided to wait until school was out in the gym since no one had gym at the time.

Meanwhile Naruto had left the room Jiraiya took him to and went to the bathroom. When he came back he didn't know someone had come to check and see if he was still there, and since he masked his presence they didn't know that he was still in school. Naruto walked of out the bathroom, holding his head in agony from the pain his grandfather was putting him through. He walked back to the room Jiraiya had placed him in.

"Yo Grandfather, stop being an asshole and heal me," begged Naruto.

"**Naruto you need to learn some manners first," said Kyuubi.**

"Okay, I will learn a few now heal me," pleaded Naruto.

"**Those aren't manners," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto sighed and close his eyes so he could go into a whole another mindscape. He opened his eyes to find himself in a place where Kyuubi sat on a throne behind golden bars and Naruto stood on the outside.

"Look it hurts really bad, so just heal me you asshole… you're making me look weak," whined Naruto.

Kyuubi stared at Naruto. He was in his human form. So what would be his red fur was now long red hair in a ponytail and his eyes were a jade red. He had whisker marks on his cheeks and wore a white hakama and haori. He didn't look that old but he was a really old man. He happened to be 8800 (78) years old. Yet he looked about thirty…maybe forty at the most.

"**Grandson you are weak but I don't want to make you look weak yet I'm not going to heal you until you do something for me," said Kyuubi.**

Naruto felt himself getting angry. He didn't know it but black demonic bubbles began to foam on his skin (AKA not good.)

"If you're going to say something like allow you to take over my body you can forget it you asshole," yelled Naruto.

"**Keep calling me asshole and I will let you heal yourself… which I may say you suck at without my help… most demons learn the healing process easily, but not my grandson. He has to have me heal him… and I don't want your body," complained Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi always tried to get his grandson to give up on his body so he could takeover but Naruto's will power always proved to be stronger. And since Kyuubi didn't really like the idea of having a half human/ half demon grandson from a mortal that he didn't like in the first place made him want to take over Naruto's body more. Plus, what demon that used to being king before, but now sealed into some young soft demon, would want to live in his body until their powers become his.

"If you don't want control over my body what do you want. And it's not my fault that the healing thing is so hard to learn," argued Naruto.

Healing was a natural thing for every demon except Naruto. Almost every demon knew how to heal themselves naturally but Naruto found healing himself to be quite hard.

"**Whatever. I just want you to renounce our demon kind, our brothering to all the Croatians again, and I want you to do it quickly," said Kyuubi.**

"Why do you want that… even though I can't say the idea hasn't crossed my mind before," said Naruto.

"**I don't want everything me and my brethren work so hard for to fall and for us to be mimicked and laughed at all throughout history by the stupid vampires, werewolves, and wizards," yelled Kyuubi.**

Naruto began to laugh wickedly. He didn't know what was happening to his body. In matter of fact he didn't notice anything happen to his body but the black demonic bubbles stopped. But now Naruto wasn't himself.

"You know grandfather you're right. I agree with you for once, now heal me and I promise I will start right away," said Naruto.

"**Right away?" asked Kyuubi.**

"Yes, you see I finally put together what the other Croatians are doing, at least I'm sure of what they are up to, and I think they are starting right now so I want to have a little fun with them right now," said Naruto.

**Kyuubi laughed as he read the thoughts Naruto had in mind. "I see, Grandson. Sometimes I do see my kind in you, okay I will heal you."**

Naruto open his eyes too reality. He looked at the clock and sure enough school was over with. According to the clock in the room school ended thirty minutes ago. He waited on the Kyuubi's powers to fully heal himself. He knew the Croatians were the only people in the school at the moment. He planned on telling them shocking news and he couldn't wait, a smile crossed his face as he thought of what he had in store for the assholes.

Hinata quickly ran to Kurenai's room. She was late. All of the Croatians that went to school were suppose to have a meeting right now. And all the Croatian senseis were going to be there. She sighed as she walked in with a few looks from her friends and glares from her vampire kindred. She sat down to listen to whatever Tsuande was going to tell her, never expecting what was going to happen soon.

XXXXXXXX

Hinata was sitting in Kurenai's room with the rest of the Croatians teachers and students. That meant Sasuke, Neji, Itachi, Sai, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Kiba, and Choji, Ino, Matsuri and herself. Then there were teachers and principal who were also Croatians, like Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, Anko, Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Orochimaru, Genma, and Kurenai.

Kurenai, Genma, Kakashi, Anko who were vampire teachers sat near the door. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, who were wizards sat on the opposite side of the door and Gai was a werewolf sat in between. Orochimaru was the only lone wolf because he was a mixed breed. He was part vampire part wizard, sat close to Gai but not to close.

They were all sitting in Kurenai room even though most of them didn't like one another.

"So the Croatian meeting this weekend is that important. Well don't worry, even though I don't want to come, I'll be there," said Kiba in a very whiny voice.

"That's the drift," said Tsunade.

"I still don't-

The classroom door open to reveal the blonde haired knucklehead known as Naruto Uzumaki.

_What is he doing here? Why I couldn't sense him or feel his presence? They all thought._

Feeling better now that his grandfather healed him he smiled as he said, "Yo, what are you all doing in here."?

Almost everyone glared at him.

Tsunade looked at him and said, "The same could be said to you."

"Oh me I fell asleep in some weird room and then I came here to ask what period it was to only see it was end of the day then I heard noises in here and well I came here. But that still doesn't explain why you guys are here," he said.

Naruto knew the vampire girl liked him so he looked her in the eyes and waited for her to crack.

"Nothing is going on that considers the likes of you," hissed Neji.

"To me it looks like you guys are planning something, are you Hinata-chan," asked Naruto adding the chan for positive effects and then staring her in the eyes.

Naruto had the power to make anyone tell him the truth. If he locked a gaze with them and if they were weaker than him, he could easily make then spill the truth. Strong people could fight against him and stop themselves but as long he knew a little bit he could piece apart the rest.

He looked at her and knew he sealed the deal.

"Na-Naruto we were just planning a party," said Hinata. Everyone now looked at her with an evil glare.

_Did she just tell the mortal their plans?_

Hinata felt like something was controlling her tongue. She tried to fight against whatever this urged was, but was failing.

Naruto smirked, "What type of party needs teachers?"

"It's not really anything. You know all the kids in this room are on the student council and we all agreed to throw a fall party, but we can only plan after school because we need the teachers and the principal present so they can agree to everything," said Hinata as tried beat the urge to tell Naruto the truth and quickly made up a lie to save their asses.

The lie sounded so good to everyone that they started to believe it themselves. Everyone but Naruto of course. He was sort of pissed that Hinata had broke his eye spell and was able to make up a lie but he already knew what he needed to know from the half truth she spilled. But he had to admit if he was human he would have believed her.

"No Hinata, you're lying," said Naruto flat out.

"Whatever dobe, no one is lying here so get lost so we can plan the autumn party," growled Sasuke.

"By party you mean meeting where the Croatians get together to discuss big news," said Naruto.

He could see stunned looks on all of their faces. Well all but Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Those two were the only ones to know that Naruto was half demon. They also knew what Naruto did to Hinata, so they were only ones not looking crazy or scarred that he knew about this.

"That is nonsense," said Tsunade.

"Is it? You yourself, principal Tsuande, are a wizard. So where are you having this meeting you guys are calling a 'party'," asked Naruto.

Now they were really shocked. Neji looked at Hinata and immediately blamed her.

"Hinata you told this mortal boy about us didn't you. That's why you came late because you were telling this mortal here everything," shouted Neji. If he thought logically he would have known that that could not have been true but he wanted a scapegoat and she was the perfect person.

"I-I-I-I didn't I swear," stuttered Hinata.

"How could you," asked Kiba not believing her.

"She didn't you fucking idiots, now where's the meeting? I really want to come," yelled Naruto.

"You come and your dead you stupid mortal," growled Itachi.

"We will drink your blood dry," said Matsuri.

"I really doubt you want to drink my cursed blood," said Naruto, throwing them off for a second.

Hinata, who was really worried this was going to end in a blood bath, said, "Naruto please don't come."

"No can do Hinata, I already decided I am coming to this little gathering," said Naruto.

"Please leave Naruto," asked Jiraiya in a pleading tone.

"I'm guessing it's at the wizard's dome seeing as it is the safe spot for everyone. No one has to worry about the Werewolves or the Vampires going toe to toe there. Which is stupid because to show you trust one another you should have it at the Werewolf's Den or the Vampires Chamber's not at the Wizard's Dome," Naruto said.

"How do you know so much, boy?" shouted Gai.

"Well I will be going now see ya at the meeting or better yet at school," Naruto said leaving behind angry and confused people.

Then almost everyone looked at Hinata, "You told him Hinata."

"No she didn't," Jiraiya said as he left. Orochimaru laughed also leaving.

"Why are they so carefree about this," asked the vampire Anko.

"Maybe because the human doesn't know where we live and we have many ways of making him forget or getting rid of him if he does," said Tsuande.

Hours After Midnight

The head of the vampires Hiashi and Fugaku, the head of the wizards Tsunade, and head of the werewolves were all visited by something strange late at night. They woke up sweating and in fear all having what they thought was a dream. They had seen eyes of a creature that was supposed to died out years ago. The red eyes of a demon with red fur invaded their minds, making it hard to go back to sleep that night.


	6. Where are you?

**Vocab: Childer- demon term for child**

**AN: Ty for the reviews and trust me I know where I am going with this story… as for Hinata and Naruto they will be getting together soon.**

**Chapter 6: Where are you?**

_**At the Demon's Fortress**_

Naruto woke up feeling a little dizzy. At first he couldn't remember anything besides training to use his grandfather's powers which would be his powers soon but then memories of what happened the previous day came flushing in his head.

_What did you do Naruto asked? _

**What are you talking about grandson; you did that, said Kyuubi.**

_No I didn't have any choice you were controlling me Naruto yelled._

**Wrong again, grandson. Yesterday after your poor attempt to control my power half of your bad side awoke. So you were doing what your evil half wanted to do though part of you wanted to do some of what you did.**

_I did want to let everyone know about our demon race but not so soon. And I thought you were my evil side._

**How did I get such a dumb grandson, again? Oh right my daughter fucked that stupid mortal name Minato.**

_I don't want to hear that, that's nasty._

**We finally agree on something. Anyway your evil side is not me, your evil side is the side of you that wants do bad things or things that you don't want to do. And your evil side just happened to want the demon race to be known quicker. I am just stuck inside of you; I have nothing to do with your mood.**

_Well… that's only time that will happen right?_

**No, your evil side will be fighting with you until you find a mate from now on ought.**

_What, why?_

**Simple, dumbass, it time for you to find a mate and when it's time for demons to find mates their bad side shows. It's a way to impress the female.**

_Wait so all my Brothering are going through this torture._

_**No, only the ones who haven't found mates yet. **_

_This sucks, so I will be acting like a jerk because of my evil side._

**Yup now say hi to your mother for me. Tell her daddy misses not a having to deal with a stupid brat and I hate the stupid **_**husband and kid she had.**_

_Shut up_

After not getting a response Naruto looked in front of him to find his mother looking at him.

His mother, a full demon, was beautiful. She didn't look like a demon she looked human but when she transformed you knew she was a demon. Her long red hair would grow longer; her greenish blue eyes would become red slits and her face gain whisker marks. She gained the demon tail and wings. Her teeth and nails would grow noticeably longer. But the demons usually stayed in their human form unless they felt threaten or the need to change.

So his mom looked like a normal human mom who wore a cross around her neck and as for earrings. She was 5,400 (48) years old but she looked about thirty. She also wore a black dress and red heels. Kushina was the Demon Queen and until Naruto became Demon king and found a mate she ruled things. But she let Naruto run almost everything since he was going to be Demon King and half the demons listen to him anyways.

"Mother how long have you been here," he asked.

"For a good minute my little prince," Kushina answered as she rubbed his head.

"Mother cut that out," he said trying to stop her from scratching his head. That after all was one of his most sensitive spots.

"Why should I my little prince," she said having fun.

"Mother I am 2,700 years old I am not a kid anymore," Naruto huffed.

"But son you are 24 for in human eyes that is pretty young to me," she pouted.

"Anyways mother your stupid father told me to tell you Hello," said Naruto.

"Really, he hasn't been mean to you has he. Gaara told me about the bruises you received because of him yesterday," said Kushina.

"Naw, he has been good for now," he lied then he asked, "Oh, he said that when it's time for a demon to mate they show their evil side is that true."

"Yes it is," She said smiling remembering on time she mated with Minato.

"Mother are you thinking about father again," asked Naruto. She always had that look when she thought about him.

"Ahh… yes he was such a great mortal. I really miss him," said Kushina.

"Well great or not, that idiot is the reason my stupid grandfather is seal inside me," said Naruto.

"Naruto don't talk about your father like that," said Kushina smacking him in the head.

Naruto let out an inhuman whine before rubbing his head then getting up and walking to his closet looking through his demon wardrobe. His mother just looked at him as he took his time finding clothes. He grabbed demin pants, a white tee shirt, and cowboy boots. He threw on a long black robe liked item on as a jacket. He put a cross necklace on and a cowboy hat.

As he began to walk out his plain room his mother called out to him, "Sweetheart are you going to that human thing to day."

"School," he questioned.

"Yes, that's it," she said.

"Nope, I aint going to that place today I have to prepare for things today," Naruto said as he walked down the marbled stairs of the Demon fortress.

As he came down stairs he was met by his red haired half demon friend Gaara and full demon friend Roshi.

Roshi had a legendary demon sealed inside of him. The demon he contained was the legendary Saru or demon monkey, who is Roshi's father. Roshi was the oldest of the demons to contain a legendary demon. Roshi was a total of 5500(49) years old. Yet he was really fit for an old man but you couldn't tell because he always wore a suit with a cross stitched on the breast pocket.

Roshi had most of his father's looks, like his father he sported red hair, a red beard and had black eyes. Roshi was also said to sort of have his father's personality since he and his father both were serious people.

"Brothering how are you doing today," asked Gaara and Roshi.

"Fine my dear Brethren, how about you," replied Naruto.

"I'm Fine as well," said Gaara and Roshi.

"Well I'm not," said a squeaky voice of a child.

"Hello Mini," they all said to the little child.

Mini is a small demon child or in demons term 'childer'. Mini was one of the youngest demons that lived in the demon fortress and was an orphan demon. She had no parents but she was a full demon but because she was a child she was pretty weak. Any older half demon or full demon could easily hurt her but since the demons always stuck together they didn't worry about that. If you were to calculate Mini's age in human years she would be about 6 but she hated school like most demons. So after her first day of kindergarten she begged Kushina who acted as her guardian to take her out of school. With that being said all demons usually hated school and none of them went. Naruto figured he push through it because he said it was good way to keep an eye on Croatian creatures but he ended up liking it.

"Hi Brethren," Said Mini. She zoom past them down the hall on the way into the demons kitchen aka Demon bar on a little scooter.

"What is that contraption Mini was riding brothering," asked Gaara as they went the same way Mini went to get to the Demons bar.

"That was what humans call scooters," said Naruto.

"Are they fun," asked Gaara.

"I never tried one," said Naruto as they entered the bar.

"Morning Amir," said all the demons as Naruto sat down at the head of the long wooden table.

The table was really long. I mean it seated a good 2,000 demons. Most of the demons where Naruto's aged or older, very few were younger than him. Two of the people who sat at the table were not demons at all. Those two people where Temari and Kankuro, Gaara's human siblings. Though it may seem like it would, it did not bother the demons one bit that they had two humans living in a home full of demons.

Though for humans they both out lived their time. Temari and Kankuro didn't look old though, Temari looked about 24 and Kankuro looked 19, the only reason they weren't dead or super old by now was because the demons had many spells did on them to make sure the two grew old very slowly. So they could grow up with their brother.

Temari the oldest was not bother by the demons either. In fact she read in the demon library so much that she fell in love with the Croatia world. But her interest fell more on witches than anything. She begged Naruto and Gaara to introduce her to one of the few witches still alive. After they did she begin learning from the witches. She was on her way to becoming a witch now. She just had to pass the Broom stick and Witches code test then she would be made into a full witch. She would no longer be human but a witch. This was one main reason why the demon chicks got along with Temari because demons and witches naturally get along.

But don't confused witches with wizards. Witches and wizards are cousins to one another's race but as Temari and other witches beat into everyone, they were 'different.' Many other races tend to think that witches were female wizards. But according to the origin of witches and wizards that is not true. The origin states that Lilith the first mage ever had three daughters and three sons. They all learned how to use magic, spells, and potions but they all disagreed on how it should be used. The three daughters took on the name witches and did magic, spells, and potions the way they wanted. They didn't read prophecies or anything of that sort and from then on their descendents became known as witches whether female or male. The three sons took the name wizards and from then on their descendent became known as wizards whether female or male. Witches began taking in many humans making them into witches and same with wizards they soon began to start fights with each other making them become rivals.

So during the legendary demon VS rest of Croatia war, the witches took the demons side. Most of them got completely wiped out but the few that did live were working to grow in numbers again in secret. So Temari training to be a witch was well welcomed.

Kankuro on other hand, only trusted very few of the demons and didn't like his sister training to become a witch. He would then be the only human in the demon fortress. The demons didn't like him much either. Mini especially didn't like him. So Naruto wasn't shocked when he heard Kankuro holler at the end of the table.

"What's wrong Kankuro," asked Gaara looking annoyed.

"He a pussy that is what's wrong," said Fu one of the nine people who had a legendary demon sealed inside of them.

Fu had the legendary demon Kabutomushi (Seven tailed Honret beetle) sealed in her. Kabutomushi wasn't Fu's grandfather or father. She just happened to be the last relative related to him when he got sealed in her. Fu like Naruto and Gaara and everyone who had legendary demons sealed inside them would gain the full powers of Kabutomushi in three months. But Fu was already a full demon though she was going to get much stronger. She liked to use lots of bad words which is why many demons thought of her as one of the guys.

Fu, though, thought of as one of the guys looked nothing like one of guys. Her short green hair was style very attractively and her eyes were also orange-red and she loved the color white. She was wearing a white short shirt and tank type just to prove the point.

"I'm not a pussy… Mini keeps on kicking me," whined Kankuro.

"That means she likes you," said Han the full demon that cared the legendary demon Gobi aka five-Tailed Dolphin Horse demon.

"How does that mean she likes me," yelled Kankuro glaring at the little demon.

"I don't like you baka," said Mini sticking her tongue out at Kankuro.

"Mini, don't be mean to the baka," said Temari.

Mini laughed at Temari calling Kankuro a baka and left him alone to go sit on Temari's lap.

"Temari," whined Kankuro.

"Shut Up," said Yugito getting tired of Kankuro. She also carried one of the legendary demons Niibi. It was Yugito's grandmother and they both were said to have the same attitude. They snapped at people quick and have bad anger problems.

Yugito wore a school girl type of skirt with crosses all on it and school girl shirt she also love to wear crosses everywhere, she had her name tattoo on her arm.

"Okay everyone settle down I got the food," said Kushina who entered balancing a big tray of food on her head and another two on each hand.

She set them down on the table and went back to bring out more food and drinks. Since this was a demons fortress they had no lack of respect or manners so they wildly picked up big pieces of chicken and turkey and whatever was there.

Naruto himself couldn't wait to get his hand on the mighty ramen. His brothering Gaara who knew how much the prince loved ramen quickly grabbed the ramen and passed it to Naruto who looked at Gaara thankfully before eating it in one gulp.

"So damn good," said Naruto. Then all of sudden remembering about what happened yesterday Naruto banged his spoon on his bowl to get his brethren attention.

Though no one paid attention, they just kept eating so he banged his spoon louder but they till didn't pay him no mind.

So Naruto did only thing he could do. He let out a loud demon roar stopping everyone cold in their tracks. Mini had her spoon in mid air.

"Now that I have your dying attention," begun Naruto.

"Unmm… Naruto it is undying," said Kankuro.

Naruto glared and Kankuro shut up.

"Okay like I was saying tomorrow I will show up to a Croatia meeting that is going to be held at the wizards dome. I will go as human but reveal that I am demon and our demon race," said Naruto.

One of the demon council elder smirked, "Brothering does this mean that we will not have to hide like pitiful creatures anymore to those bastards."

"We never hid from them Jubo we just were rebuilding are numbers but yes in that nature we will not have to stay low anymore," said Naruto.

"Then shall you prepare for your long day tomorrow," asked Kushina.

"Nope but I will need a lot of sleep until its time because we will feast like crazy tonight," shouted Naruto.

Everyone cheered and the feast begins.

_**Vampire Chambers**_

Hinata didn't want to get up and go to school today. For many reasons, she just wanted to stay home and lay in bed forever. One reason she didn't want to go to school was because after the little trouble Naruto cause yesterday everyone looked at her like she was some type of traitor when she didn't even do a thing. Also, Tsunade told everyone not to tell anybody that was not at the school yesterday about what happen unless they couldn't talk to Naruto at school today. Since tomorrow was the Croatian meeting they had all day to make sure they talk to Naruto and get him to forget what he knew otherwise they were going to have to tell everyone in the wizards dome, werewolves Den, and vampires Chambers about what happen. The last reason Hinata didn't want to go to school today was because she just hated going to school in the first place.

Never less Hinata rolled over and groggily got up out of the bed. She quickly took a shower and got out putting on some lavender lotion and then she put on a white summer dress. She slipped on some sandals and opened the door then walked out her room. When she reached down stairs she noticed she was up early so she went into the kitchen opening the refrigerator and grab a jar of cold blood pouring herself a glass. After she drunk the glass she walked out the house and got in the car Neji usually drives waiting for him and Hanabi to wake up and get in the car.

Hinata end up waiting for a while and so she went to sleep in the car. So when she heard the car door slam she jumped, waking up to see Neji and Hanabi now in the car. Neji started the car and drove off to school not bothering to greet Hinata good morning. The arrived at the school not soon after, she got out the car and slowly walked into the school. She felt like she was the only person there because when she reached her locker no one was there.

Hinata sighed and got her belongs out her locker before deciding to go first period since her friends were nowhere to be found.

"Hinata, can I talk to you for a second," asked Kurenai with a serious look on her face.

Kurenai didn't give Hinata time to answer because she began walking away obviously with the intent to have Hinata follow. Hinata followed Kurenai to her room. When they entered she noticed most of her friends in Kurenai's classroom also.

"We decided that we will have to definitely tell everyone what happen if Naruto doesn't show up to school," said Kurenai.

"Why don't we just search his scent and find him," said Hinata. She didn't really want to tell everyone at the chambers because if they knew she was sure they would want to kill Naruto.

"Hinata look even if we wanted to do that we can't because the stupid idiot scent has disappeared it's like he no longer on the face of earth," yelled Kiba.

Kiba would never yell at Hinata but he was pissed to find her worrying about that human especially when he thought she told him everything about their kind. He didn't want to see anymore of her petty worrying over a human. In Kiba's eyes if anyone deserved a shot at Hinata it was him someone that at least was from the Croatian world.

"You can't track Naruto's scent," said Hinata.

"No we can't," sassed Kiba.

Hinata didn't say anything but hoped that they never could track his scent but she knew that was impossible… he was human after all.

"So if he shows up at the Croatian meeting tomorrow what will happen," asked Hinata.

"That will be if he doesn't come to school today," said Kurenai.

"Oh," said Hinata knowing that if Naruto didn't come to school today they would definitely put a hit out on him.

"Well everyone we will officially talk about this with Tsunade at the end of the day. First period is about to start so head to class," said Kurenai.

Everyone left Kurenai's class walking to their first period classes. The day begins to fly pass and it was soon already third period with Kurenai. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. Third period end it with no Naruto, and Hinata found herself soon going to lunch. She didn't know if her friends wanted her to sit with them or what so she sat by herself at a lone table.

"You know, Hinata didn't do anything she said it herself and so did Jiraiya and Orochimaru," said Shikamaru feeling bad now that Hinata was sitting by herself.

"Shikamaru what nonsense are you saying… Jiraiya and Orochimaru are only protecting her because they feel sorry for her," said Kiba.

"They don't take up for anyone and I don't think Hinata is the type to say anything about Croatian to outsiders," said Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru is right," said Choji.

"Yea, I doubt Hinata would do that," said Tenten and Moegi.

"I don't know she really likes Naruto," said Sakura.

"Yea well I'm going to go sit with her," said Shino and he walked over the table Hinata was sitting at to take a seat next to her.

Tenten, Moegi, Choji, and Shikamaru also followed deciding it was best to believe and trust into their friend until the end. Konohamaru and Udon soon followed also.

Hinata smiled as her friends came and sat with her. That help her feel a little better doing lunch but after lunch when fourth and fifth period flew by with no sign of Naruto, Hinata could only worry more. She tried to calm herself and say he might show up sixth or seventh period but he never came. So now it was the end of school and there was no sign of Naruto and she knew he wasn't coming now. She could feel a big headache coming on. She slowly walked to Kurenai's room, taking a seat while almost everyone besides most of her friends glared at her.

"Now that everyone is here…. I want to say we all know that Naruto Uzumaki the human boy plans to show up to our Croatian meeting tomorrow even though he should have no clue how to really get to the wizards dome but to make sure everything is safe I plan on visiting the werewolves Den and Vampire chambers to inform them on this. I will also inform everyone in the wizards dome, I will ask all the leaders for a suggestion of what to do in this situation and together we will decided how to handle it," said Tsuande.

Jiraiya sighed loudly.

"Is there something wrong Jiraiya," asked Tsunade.

"Yes, you are really doing too much here, just forgetting about Naruto would be good for now," said Jiraiya.

"FuFuFu…. I agree but I guess we all know this is supposed to mean death for the poor human boy right but I think this will be good…. I can't wait till tomorrow," said Orochimaru.

"I think you guys should stop being reckless, this human knows the truth about us, and he isn't here today obviously this could be bad if he making a plan to expose us especially if someone believes him," shouted Kakashi.

"Kakashi, a word from the wise, never call me reckless, Naruto is not trying to expose you trust me I know him well and soon will you," said Orochimaru disappearing.

"Yes Kakashi you should be careful what you say to me as well, and Tsuande I suppose this meeting is not need for me since I know what you're going to say so I am going to be going now," said Jiraiya.

Hinata looked at them very confused. It seemed as Orochimaru and Jiraiya really did know something about Naruto that no one else knew but she still was worried for him.

"Since everyone wants to leave your all dismiss but I will be stopping by everyone's home today," warned Tsuande be for leaving also.

Hinata reached home and went straight to her room. She knew soon she would learn the fate of her beloved Naruto. As soon as that thought came in her mind she heard a knock at the front door. She heard feet shuffling and then the door open. Then she heard voices talking for a while and then the door shut. She heard footsteps quickly coming towards her door. Her door open and in walked her father.

"Hinata, I can't believe what you done, but I will tell you now you will grow up and act like a vampire. That human boy who is clouding your judgment will die if he shows up tomorrow and he will die if he doesn't show up tomorrow because we will search for him understand," said Hiashi.

"Father," started Hinata tears in her lavender eyes.

"Hinata don't you dare cry over some weak mortal, your disgracing the clan," said Hiashi as he walked out the room slamming the door.

Hinata began to sob not liking the future that laid ahead for Naruto. She could hear the other vampires whispering things about how weak she was to fall for a human and how could she be a traitor as she closed her eyes hopping this was all a horrible dream and tomorrow never comes.

**AN: Next chapter Naruto exposes the truth about himself.**


	7. Demons Roar

**Chapter 7: A Demon's Roar**

The next day Hinata learned that none of the Croatians could track Naruto's scent and it was nearing the Croatians meeting. So she sat on her bed worrying about Naruto in her vampire chambers waiting to leave on the Croatia meeting at the wizard's dome. Knock –knock.

"Come in," she called with a sigh.

"You know Hinata you shouldn't worry so much," said Kurenai coming in with Anko, Matsuri, and Hanabi.

"What are you talking about, of course she should worry. It is her fault our race could be found out by the humans because her little mistake," growled Hanabi.

"Yes our race could be found out but it's not her fault," said Kurenai.

The other female vampires didn't say anything they just stayed quiet.

"Hinata kindred," Kurenai said noticing the girl hadn't said anything to stand up for herself.

"I think it's time to go," Hinata said trying her best to get away from them. They followed Hinata down the stairs and out the doors of the vampire chambers where all the vampires were waiting.

"Let's go," said Hiashi and Fugaku as they took off fast, at amazing speed, through the woods traveling to the wizards dome.

As Hinata ran through the woods she felt free. The air tickled her nose and the wind blew through her hair making it flow in the wind. She felt like she was floating and she loved it.

On the way there when Hinata took a second to glance to her side she saw the werewolves coming along the same path on all fours running at the same amazing speed. They all got to the wizards house in no time. They were directed to the back by Tsunade where there was a big field of grass the size of six football fields. The wizards backyard as they called it was 650 yards long and it hard dark clouds riding the sky above. You could hear thunder cracking though it did not fall from the sky.

Tsuande the leader of the wizards had set up a seating area which had the wizards sitting in the middle of the field and werewolves and vampires sitting on either side of them. Tsuande went to the podium and begun her speech with, "I have called this meeting because us wizards have fore seen a prophecy."

**Demon Fortress**

"Brothering, Today we will let the rest of the Croatia know that we demons exist and will take back a part of our lives," shouted Naruto.

He was standing in the demons office room on top of a table with all his brothering surrounding him. He was wearing black pants; black boots and a long black trench coat that was ripped at where it should be button at, showing his well tone chest. It was also ripped at the sleeves and at the end making it look like a cape. He also had on a black cowboy hat and ripped gloves. He wore cross around his neck.

Lots of happy demons roared as he spoke. Getting down from the table Naruto walked over to his mother, "Mother I feel good about today."

Kushina kissed his forehead and said, "Of course you do my prince."

He blushed from embarrassment because his fellow brothering was watching.

"Gaara, Han, Yugito, Fu, Yagura, Roshi, Utakata and Killer Bee you're coming with me," ordered Naruto.

All of the following demons he called on all had one of the legendary demons sealed inside of them aka the lucky nine as most of the other demons like to call them.

"Aww I want to go too," said Kushina.

"Okay then you can go," Naruto sighed. Even if he didn't want her to go there no way he could say no she was after all queen.

"Me too," added Temari and Mini.

"Count me out," said Kankuro.

Naruto looked at Temari, "You're a mortal, and I can't allow you to go."

"Actually the witches made me take the test last night and I passed, I am officially a witch now look at the mark that marks me as witch not human," Temari said excitedly while smiling show off the mark.

Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro and the other demons took a peak at the mark on her wrist shaped like a black cat.

They then congratulated her… well everyone beside Kankuro.

"Well I guess you can go," he said then looked at Mini, "Now Mini you know you are too little to come."

"No fair," said Mini crossing her arms and pouting.

Naruto tried to think something that would satisfy the little blonde hair- green eye demon.

"Kankuro will watch you along with the council elders," Naruto said.

"Don't won't to hang with him," said Mini.

"I'm not watching her," said Kankuro the only mortal now in the demon fortress.

"Prince has kindly asked you to watch Mini so you will," ordered Gaara.

"Yea Kankuro you're not doing anything else," said Temari.

"Jerks," said Kankuro.

"I want to go please brothering," said Mini.

"NO," Naruto said. Mini pouted but walked over to Kankuro and begins kicking him.

"Owww tell her to stop," shouted Kankuro.

"She likes you," said Naruto leaving the demon fortress with his fellow brothering and the only witch of the group Temari.

**Wizard's Dome**

Hinata looked around nervously, the whole time she felt something bad was going to happen but she didn't know what. Tsuande had finished her speech about some prophecy that the wizards came up with. She didn't listen to whole thing but she did know that something bad was suppose to fall upon the Croatia race and they need two hero's one female and one male to lead the race to victory of this evil.

After this little prophecy telling everyone begins to just hang around talking but Hinata was on edge.

"He came," she heard Kiba say.

Hinata looked up wide eyed. Naruto Uzumaki was standing at the end of the wizard's backyard with eleven friends of his.

"He has balls, I give him that," she heard Asuma say.

"Let me kill him," said Kiba as he took off on all fours covering yard in no time.

"Stop," yelled Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya we know you favorite that kid in your class at the school but this must be done," said Hiashi as him and some of the others held Jiraiya back.

"Don't kill him," Jiraiya shouted.

"Fu…Fu he's dead," said Orochimaru.

"Boss," yelled Konohamaru as Kiba got closer to standing still Naruto.

Nobody was watching Hinata so before the now fully transformed Kiba with fur all over his body and man looking features in wolf form could hit Naruto; she jumped in the way taking the powerful blow before falling to the ground.

Kiba watched Hinata's pained face as she struggle to breathe and then he looked disbelievingly at his paw, red with Hinata's blood. Everyone gasped in horror at Hinata's bleeding body.

Naruto looked at Hinata and sighed, "This is the very reason why I dislike vampires, werewolves, and wizards …Because you're all stupid."

Hinata heard these words as her vision started to fade in and out from pain and a tear slid down her face. Moegi, Lee, Udon, Shikamaru, Konohamaru, Choji, Shino, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all looked down they knew Naruto wouldn't like them if he found out what they really were.

Kiba growled loudly, "This all your fought, I'm going to kill you."

Kiba was about to hit Naruto but Naruto let out a loud roar sounding like a thousand lighting storms at once. It was so loud and terrifying it shook your bones, even the demons and Temari herself were a little scared.

Naruto voice was deep and demonic when he said, "Don't blame for your stupid shit you dumbass werewolf. You are below me. Now show me some respect."

Naruto strikes Kiba sending him flying across the fields into the wizard's woods miles away. Everyone that did not know about Naruto begin demon look at him in shocked.

"Demon," someone whispered as the finally noticed he had transformed.

He now supported 6 inch fangs and claws, his hair grew a little longer, his eyes became slanted and were red, whisker marks appeared on his face, his muscle bulge more than ever, and he supported a demons tail and wings. He was in 'phase I' of demon transformation.

Hinata looked at the transformed Naruto then finally blacked out.

Naruto glared at the person who called him a demon then said, "Know this you stupid fucks we demons are back and my brethren want to be recognize in the Croatia organization once again."

Temari cleared her throat making Naruto glance at her before turning back to them and saying, "And my fellow witch friends will also be recognize you dirty bastards."

"Pick up the vampire girl, she's coming with us," Said Naruto towards Temari.

"Wait no- started Hiashi.

But Naruto interrupt by saying, "I don't want to hear your stupid talk. Vampires, werewolves, and stupid wizards are nothing but trash."

Then Temari picked up Hinata and Naruto and his brothering left as quick as they came.

"I knew this was going to happen," muttered Jiraiya.

"Fu fu," laughed Orochimaru. All the others turned to Jiraiya and Orochimaru and said, "Explain."

"First we should check on Kiba," said Jiraiya.

"I agree," said Orochimaru.

"Me too," said Tsume, Kiba's mother and leader of the werewolves. Hana, Kiba's sister also looked worried.

They took off towards the way Kiba was thrown. Even at their speed it still took a while to get there because he was thrown far.

Once they arrived to the spot where Kiba laid they were shocked. They didn't know how bad Naruto hit him. Of course they knew it had some force behind the blow but looking at him now they knew Naruto wasn't to mess with. Blood was spilling out Kiba's chest profusely and the wound on chest looked horrible. He had gone back into human form and he was shaking. Shizune, Sakura, and Tsuande immediately begin to heal him trying to stop the wound but to no avail they couldn't.

"I can't stop the bleeding," said Tsunade getting frustrated.

"You won't be able to the normal way let me do it," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya you don't know anything about medical spells," said Tsunade.

Orochimaru smirked, "Tsssundae, Jiraiya and me are only ones here who probably know how to heal a demons wound unlessss you want the boy to die you ssshould move."

Tsunade got up because she could see Tsume's worried look. Jiraiya pulled out his wizard's wand and leaning over Kiba he began to heal his wound slowly.

"How," asked all the medical wizards.

"Huh, how should I explain this? Well it's like this …all you know the story about the nine legendary demons and their race fighting against the werewolves, wizards, and vampires but many of you are too young to actually know exactly what happen or was there but had little part in it," Jiraiya explained while healing Kiba.

"Well what the hell happen and what's this have to with you knowing how to heal demon wounds and Naruto Uzumaki," demanded an angry Hiashi.

"Fufu… calm down Hiashi… the boy will not hurt your daughter," said Orochimaru.

"How do you know that," asked Hiashi.

"Simple Naruto didn't mean a good number of the things he said it's… well… just mating season," said Jiraiya.

"What," yelled Hiashi?

"Ok let me start from scratch. See the demon king at the time Kyuubi, Naruto's grandfather, wanted to have full power over all the Croatian creatures. Kyuubi was one of the strongest demons known and he had friends who were almost as powerful as him, the legendary demons. They also agreed with Kyuubi that they should have full power and promised to share this power with the witches who took the demons side in war," said Jiraiya.

"Then we destroyed them yadayadayada," said Shikamaru.

"Wrong they were definitely going to win the fight. They only lost because pure miracle" said Jiraiya.

"How," asked Shikaku Nara.

"Well one, the demons basically created us. So it was no way we could over power them they were definitely stronger …we were losing. But a mortal man Minato Namikaze a good friend of mine had fell in love with a demon woman name Kushina Uzumaki the mother of Naruto Uzumaki and daughter of Kyuubi Uzumaki. Minato fell in love with Kushina before this outbreak of war and she had gotten pregnant by him creating Naruto," Jiraiya paused.

Orochimaru decided to speak now, "Hiruzen Sarutobi the genius wizard who taught Tsuande, me, and Jiraiya was also good friends with this mortal. So during the war when we started noticing the big losing streak, I, Hiruzen, and Jiraiya came up with a way to win the war. This would be all chance if it worked…. but it was only chance we had."

"What was that," asked Fugaku.

"We asked Minato to see if he could get his father-in-law to agree to stop the war on a treaty. Minato asked but got rejected instead Kyuubi wanted to be sealed in Minato first born Naruto. We agreed but said he would have to have his other legendary demons sealed into a family member of theirs also. Naturally they followed their leader and agreed. And we made up some seals and spells and sealed them inside of the closest demon or half demon relatives of the nine legendary demons," Said Jiraiya.

"Why would they want to be sealed," said Tsunade.

"Kyuubi mostly likely was thinking that he would be able to control Naruto and take over him so did the other nine but instead we came up with a seal that slowly draws the powers out of them giving them to the host. So Naruto and his fellow demon should have the full powers of their ancestors in a good three months. Naruto is also a relative of the demon king and all those related to the king inherit royalty so as of now he is demon prince but once he inherits his grandfather powers he will become full demon and demon king," Jiraiya said.

"And that's good because…. why would you guys do something so stupid," shouted Hiashi and others.

"One you would all be dead now if we hadn't and two that boy doesn't have the same blood lust as his grandfather. Many of the demons didn't even want to be in that war. They only were in the war because they are loyal to their king or brothering as demons call one another. But soon as Kyuubi died or got sealed away many demons join are forces to help take out demons who still wanted to fight. And then many of vampires, werewolves, and wizards turned on the few reaming demons killing them," said Orochimaru.

"So why are they still alive," said Tsume.

"Do you really think you can kill all demons? Anyways many still managed to get away and they went into hiding. Now right now Naruto and most of demons without mates are in mating season and so they tend to be cruel and say things they don't mean until they find a mate that can calm them. So he might be a little bit meaner than usually but if you guys would have listened to me and not held me back I could have stopped him from attacking Kiba," said Jiraiya.

"So when you said 'don't kill him' you weren't talking about Naruto," asked Hana.

"Fufufu who else would he be talking about I was sure Kiba was goner," chuckled Orochimaru.

The werewolves begin to growl. "Watch your mouth that's my kin," said Tsume.

"Sorry to offend you Lady Tsume but I only speak the truth if that demon would have gotten really mad your 'kin' would no longer be 'alive'," said Orochimaru stressing out Kin and alive.

"Well that's the story besides the fact that the demons saved a few of witches who got taken out easily after the destruction of the nine legendary demons," said Jiraiya.

"The prophecy that Tsuande read said there will come upon trouble among the Croatian race. I believe it's the demons," said Hiashi.

"No I'm sure it's most likely not and now that a few witches are on their side we have to ask witches to read us their prophecy also they can add more detail," said Jiraiya.

"Witches don't do prophecy," said Tsunade.

"No they don't, they have something called 'witch readings' so we need the demons and witches on our side for this prophecy tells me without them Croatia world will no longer exist," said Jiraiya as he finished healing Kiba who had awoken and listen to the whole story.

"What about Hinata," Kiba asked weakly.

"Kiba," all the werewolves shouted.

"Hinata is with Naruto but I'm sure they will be fine… they also have witches on their side and the demons their self are good at healing," said Jiraiya.

"I hope she is alright," said Hiashi looking at the now dark sky.

**AN: Next few chaps are mainly NaruXHina.**


	8. Your Scent

**Vocab: **

**Minion-use to refer to someone lesser than another person.**

**White Witch- A good witch.**

**Black witch- A bad witch.**

**AN: Okay well my beta reader is really busy this week so I do apologize now for any grammar mistakes. I would wait on my beta but that would take a month so Ty for reviewers .**

**Chapter 8: your scent**

Naruto's eyes glazed upon the vampire girl lying on her back in a deep slumber on the soft bed. She stayed dormant in the deep medical part of the large demon fortress. He frowned his face up while staring at her intently, wondering how she could seem so peaceful when she suffered so much pain from a friend of her own. Although he guessed he somewhat knew the answer to that. He told Temari to use her witch's medical potion to address her wounds. To which he was truly astonished to find that not only could she heal her, she could lessen the pain for when the girl wakes up. His brothering Gaara and the few demons who took time to practice in medical practices were stunned too. It was known that a witch after passing her test only knew little or non medical things. So he really was taking a gamble letting Temari heal the girl but at same time he knew if she couldn't heal Hinata some other demon could.

Part of him couldn't understand why he brought the girl back to his Fortress but part of him did. He felt he could use her to get what he wanted from the Croatia but at same time he felt like she didn't really matter and he could get what he wanted without using her. But for some odd reason he felt like she was in danger there and that's when he felt the need to bring her back here.

Though he knew he would have to apologize to her along with his wizards and werewolf friends. He felt himself slip away to his evil side just before he left to go interrupt the Croatia meeting. Naruto asked his mother about this and she said she noticed. Also she noted that his dark side can take over when he least expect it and he wouldn't know a thing. So far it seemed true he couldn't remember his dark shady side taking over it was truly scary though he wouldn't admit it. His mom and fellow brothering also told him using his demonic powers cold also make it worse.

An odd smell coming from Hinata awoke him from his thoughts. Walking out the shallow dark corner from where he watched her, he quietly drifted towards her before trying to figure out where the smell was coming from by sniffing her face. Beginning to recognize the scent as her arousal, he lowers his face near her crotch sniffing at the crazy smell that was driving him wildly insane.

He always wanted to sniff her when she was like this because her arousal was so…so… different. Yet all those times she was aroused they were in school and he was suppose to act like a human not a demon with heighten senses like no other. Also he didn't think he wanted to do this to her if she was ever awoke but now he just wanted a quick whiff while he wonder to himself why was she so horny around him or even in her sleep.

Hinata begin to stir in her sleep, she awoke to feel heavy breathing near her must secret part of her body. She glance around in the lighten room that look like a hospital room before taking a look down to see what was breathing or her. She blushed hard, it was like the wet dream she just had was about to come true. Naruto-kun was sniffing in her scent but like a dog in heat and she was about to faint.

Naruto stop sniffing Hinata when he felt her awake so he looked up at her and their eyes connected with one another. Hinata quickly turned away, she started blushing and her arousal became stronger making Naruto jump away. He held a light blush from being caught doing such a thing. Even though this was his territory, he felt like she was going to beat him cold for doing what he done. Yet the hit never came instead…

"Na-Naruto what were…," she wanted to ask him what he was doing sniffing her crotch but she was too embarrassed to say that.

She could only glance away afraid to meet his blue eyes. Hinata begin to get even sadder when she remember what happen yesterday. Naruto was a demon. He also didn't like her or her kind. Hinata felt somewhat depressed and glumly now.

"What do you want woman and why is your arousal so strong. Are all vampire women this horny," asked Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widen with shock. How was she supposed to answer that? She tried to think of something to say but couldn't all she could do is faint. Naruto had forgotten all about how Hinata tend to faint at school when he made her too excited. So when she fainted he jumped up and hopped onto the bed Hinata was laying on. He was hovering over her with one hand on the side of her face and the other on her forehead to check her temperature. His legs were one either side of her waist.

She awoke not too soon after and when she saw the position her and Naruto was in she nearly fainted again.

"Look you better not faint again," he said as he noticed her about to faint again.

Hinata used all her will power to not faint and looked at Naruto, "Naruto what are you going to do to me."

She figured that wherever she was, it was not the vampire chambers or the wizards dome. She thought that he was going to maybe kill her or do something unfathomable to her.

"Oh you're in the demons fortress," Naruto said causally not noticing she had been distressed. Then he smelt Hinata's scent get stronger and thicker, feeling his nostrils.

He began to unconsciously ground his hips against her and his member begins to get hard. But Hinata noticed and felt it; she began to bite her lip as she got more aroused.

'Why is Naruto-kun doing this? If this is the way he going to torture me I don't mind. No, stop that Hinata; he should only make love to you if he actually wants you. But it's Naruto-kun.' She argued with herself.

"Oh and about that stuff said yesterday, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it do you forgive me," he asked but Hinata couldn't concentrate she was trying hard not to moan.

"Hinata hello," Naruto said still unaware what he was doing to her.

The door then opened and in came a shocked and perplex Temari, his brothering Gaara, and his mother. They were stun to see what Naruto was doing to vampire girl. Gaara was embarrassed because he had never experienced anything sexually after all he was in mating season also. His social skills kept him dumber on things like this so he was embarrassed but he did not know why.

Kushina on the other hand was happy because even though the girl was vampire she figured if she helped out a bit Naruto could finally mate. Plus Kushina watched as Naruto's evil side was about to reappear but stopped when he glance into the girls eyes. She knew from demon history this was a true showing of a mate.

Temari also thought the same way. She didn't know everything about demons but she read enough books to know this girl could be her brothering's mate. Kushina and Temari looked at one another to confirm they were thinking the same thing then smiled.

"Umm…Brothering," Gaara said unsure what to say or do.

Naruto looked over to see his mom, Temari, and Gaara. He still hadn't notice what he was doing to Hinata because his body just naturally did it on his own.

"Naru," Hinata tried to say his name. She didn't want to moan especially in front of what she expected was his fellow demons but it was really good grinding so she did thing she always did she fainted.

Naruto then looked down to notice what he was doing and blush just a small bit.

"Is she okay," said Kushina noticing the girl fainted but her arousal was strong.

"She's okay, the little pervert just gets really excited and faints around me," said Naruto.

Temari and Kushina looked at Naruto weirdly, he was the pervert. They shook their heads as he didn't bother to move from the bed.

"So why are ye hear brothering and Temari," questioned Naruto.

"Your mother and I came to check on the girl and brother here came to see you I guess," explain Temari.

With his erection gone down he felt it was safe to get off Hinata's bed which he did and said, "Well you guys go on and check, come brothering I kind of wanted to talk to you."

Gaara nodded and the two walked out of the room. The demon fortress hallways were long and complex, the walls were painted with warm colors like red and orange. Pictures of the legendary demons and other great demons hanged all across the wall. If one was to see this hallway they would say it never ended because of the far distance it would take a mere mortal to get to one destination to another. Yet it took no time for Naruto and Gaara to get to their destination.

They arrived at a wooden door that looked like it leads to an office. It was Naruto's own office room. After all the Prince need a place of his own. Naruto own the wooden door that had words King printed on it, since he would soon be King. Walking in the room, Naruto seated himself on a golden throne. The room was big and spacious. Along the walls were all the previous demon kings and their right hand man's. His throne sat in the end of the room and along the left and right hand sides of his throne was four more thrones but they seem to get lower and smaller. The colors of the walls were red and black.

Gaara took a seat at the right side of Naruto's throne a seat down from his. Naruto let out a small whistle and almost as if on cue seven more demons came in taking their appointed seats.

"Brothering I can only guess the meaning of this meeting," said the demon name Roshi.

Naruto gave a dark foxy smile, "There are just a few things I want to run by you guys, my loyal demon troops."

Hinata

Hinata begin to awake for the third time that day. Only to find two women standing over her mumbling about something, one woman had fire red hair that drifted to her lower back and her eyes were slanted like a fox. Her lips were ruby red, her eyes appeared violet and she seemed happy. The other woman had sandy blonde hair in four short spiky pig tails and her eyes were blue while her lips were pink she wore black garments that reminded Hinata of a witch that she read about in the Croatia library at home.

"Your awoke Minion," said the red hair woman. She stared at Hinata hard making her turn her face.

"Yes, may I ask who are you," Hinata shyly asked. She didn't like being called a minion but she guessed that she really had no right here. But still she wanted to know who she was talking too.

"I am the Queen of the demons, Kushina Uzumaki," said the red hair woman Kushina.

Hinata turned her face to take a look at the woman. She didn't see many of Naruto's features in her but if you looked closely you could tell they were related. Hinata blushed as she realized she was talking with her crush's mom.

"I am Temari Sabuka, a witch but neither a white witch nor black," said the sandy blonde name Temari.

"You're a witch," said Hinata in shock. She didn't know that witches still lived and she didn't know why a witch was in the demon fortress.

"Yes I am. Now I checked your wounds, they should be fine and me and the Queen made sure you would feel as less pain as possible so long as you don't reopen them then it shouldn't be any problems," Said Temari.

Hinata then noticed they were right. She hadn't felt any pain since she got up this morning.

"Thank you," Hinata told the woman.

"Don't thank us, thank my son the prince," said Kushina with a smile.

Hinata nodded not sure how she would be able to thank him.

"Will I be going back to the vampire chambers soon," asked Hinata.

"Want to get away from us so soon, ne," asked Kushina.

Hinata shook her head, "Umm no…. that's not it I just wanted to no honestly."

Kushina let out a little giggled, "I know that, girl and I don't know when you will leave, it will be whenever the prince decides since he brought you. But until he decides do you want to walk about."

Hinata nodded eager to stretch her legs.

"Well than Temari if you are not too busy you can show her to the Demons bar to get something to eat and then you galls can hang in the Garden," said Kushina.

"I do not mind one but Queen Kushina," said Temari.

Kushina smiled and then turn leaving the medical room to do whatever it was she went to do.

"Come on I will get you some more rags to walk about in before we go to get something to eat," Said Temari as she beckoned Hinata to follow her.

But before Hinata followed Temari, she looked down to see what was wrong with her clothes she had on. Then she noticed she still had a big rip in the shirt she wore showing off her cleavage. She wonder if Naruto also seen this and blushed but got up and followed Temari.

As they walked through the hallway that Naruto had walked through earlier, Hinata began to wonder how big this place was. It seemed really big, even bigger than the vampire's chambers which were incredibly big. To her the vampire chambers were plain compared to the demon fortress.

The vampire chambers looked like an old medieval castle with many bats hanging around it. The walls of the castle were very eerie. The acid rain and oldness of the castle made it look very scary. The inside was drape by a long red carpet from the door leading all the way up the spiral stairs to the main chambers. It was mostly dark inside of vampire chambers and it smelt stale and old. The pictures on the wall were decorated with vampires feasting or some of the most impressive vampires. But all of that to her was boring.

In the demon fortress she was met by warm colors of red and orange walls. Pictures of what she assumed were famous demons. She also noticed the floors were decorated with black marble. More light here than the chambers and it seemed livelier and full of laughter. She could also smell a beautiful fresh scent throughout the place, she liked it here.

"Hinata here put this on," Temari handed Hinata a purple tank top.

She looked around, she didn't know when but she somehow ended up in Temair's black purple room when she was following her blindly. Taking the shirt Hinata hurriedly changed. Without another word Temari walked out the room and Hinata followed.

Hinata began to notice they started walking down a flight of stairs and then they walked into a room with red and white colors. There was a big table in the middle of the room that looked like it could seat hundreds. But never less the room looked beautiful.

"What do you eat," asked Temari.

"Umm….," Hinata didn't know if she wanted to tell the girl what she ate.

"Oh right, your a vampire so you like drinking blood of animals, live humans, freshly dead humans, donated human blood, and the only type of real food you guys eat are sweets and stale bread," Said Temari.

"I suppose you don't have any of those things," said Hinata.

Temari laughed, "We have sweets, stale bread and blood I can get."

"Really," asked Hinata, really shocked that they had those things at the demon fortress.

"Yes, demons here mostly eat human food but stale bread and blood can be used for experiments so we keep plenty of that also," said Temari.

"Oh," said Hinata.

"So what do you want to eat," said Temari.

"A glass of blood would be nice," said Hinata.

"Back when I was a human I would have thought that to be strange," laughed Temari as she walked to a cabinet grabbing a cup and then opened the refrigerator pouring fresh blood into a cup.

"You use to be a human," said Hinata.

"Yes, well you see I have two brothers, one half- demon, one human. My mother died after having my youngest brother and after my youngest brother's father passed the demons took us in. Instead of letting us age and die which should have been many years. They used potions on us so we wouldn't age as fast and so we begin age at the same rate as demons," said Temari.

"But that doesn't make you non human," said Hinata.

"I know, so I was always interested in studying in the demon library, I became found of witches and had my brother Gaara and Naruto to introduce me to a witch. I began practicing and learning under the witches until they decided it was time for me to take the test. I passed and did the ritual that would transfer me from human to witch and so now I'm a witch," Temari excitedly explain.

"Wow and the demons didn't mind you living with," asked Hinata as she drunk the blood in almost one gulp, she was hungry after all.

"Nope, they are really friendly people, unless it's mating season which Naruto and my brother Gaara and a few others are in at the moment," said Temari.

Then she opens the refrigerator again and handed Hinata a strange round looking food with icing on it.

"What's this and what's bad about mating season," said Hinata while looking at the food.

"That is a cinnamon bun, trust me you will most likely, like it, and mating season makes well the dark side of demon show. They do things they don't mean to, and act rude and mean when they usually aren't that way but they act that way only because their dark side. It only stops when they find a mate, so chances are until Naruto and Gaara find mates their going to be acting all mean and unfriendly," said Temari.

Hinata soaked in the info before taking a bite of the cinnamon bun. As soon as she tastes the sweet item her eyes lit up like she was in heaven or something.

"So good," moaned Hinata.

"Told you, want more," asked Temari.

Hinata nodded and Temari pulled out a batch of cinnamon buns and together the girls ate them.

"Is Naruto and the others going to eat," said Hinata.

"They already ate this morning, you were sleep, well everyone besides Naruto he was by your bed the whole time," said Temari.

Hinata eyes turn into concern. "Maybe we should cook him something," said Hinata.

"Don't worry we brought the prince's food up stairs and he ate it," said Temari smirking at the young vampire, she could tell she cared for Naruto.

"Oh, that's good," said Hinata looking relieved.

"Isn't it, now do you want to take a walk in the garden," asked Temari.

Hinata nodded and they walked out the kitchen and walked into a room that looked like a garden.

"This is beautiful, we don't have anything like this at the chambers," Hinata squealed.

"Really you have nothing like this at the chambers. We have many gardens all over the place made to look like different countries types of gardens, we have the French garden, the Japanese garden which is this one, Greece garden, American, Italian, and Mexican," Temari said.

"That is so cool," Hinata said.

"I know, it's hard to get use to it," Temari said.

"Can I ask you something," Hinata said after a moment of silence.

"Sure go ahead," said Temari.

"Earlier you said the demons act rude, mean, and show their dark side when in mating, from my knowledge aren't they already like that," asked Hinata.

"Well somewhat but you go to school with Naruto. So I'm sure you know how he was before, he might have been rude and mean but it was not like the way he acts now, and demons aren't really mean they are just cocky and full of themselves," said Temari.

Hinata thought about it. Before Naruto started acting all weird, he use to act a little rude and mean and cocky but he wasn't an asshole or a prick. Though she still didn't think he was really mean in the first place.

"What are you girls doing out here," asked a husky voice approaching the girls from behind.

They both turned around to face Naruto and all the demons that had showed at the Croatian meeting minus Naruto's mom.

"Amir your mom requested that I take Hinata out to stretch her legs," Temari said.

"Naruto may I ask how long you plan to keep me here," asked Hinata blushing while looking at his handsome face.

Everyone paled at the formal speaking Hinata was using with their Amir. They were expecting Naruto to yell at her or something. He only allowed few people to just call him Naruto and that was the lucky nine demons, Temari, and his mother.

"Why? Do you want to leave here so soon Hinata-chan," Naruto sung out.

She blushed even more. "No, I just wanted to know," she said looking down at the ground as if it was most amazing thing ever.

"Hinata look at me when your speaking otherwise I can't see your lavender eyes," Naruto said smiling as the shy vampire turned a deeper shade of red.

Everyone was taken back at the way their Amir and the vampire girl talked with one another. They assumed they must be really close and just decided to be quiet and watch the scene.

"If you need to stretch your legs then let me give you a tour of the demon fortress," said Naruto.

"Amir, she's a vampire and not even a companion or comrade. How can we allow her to tour our Fortress," Utakata said speaking his concern.

"I wouldn't do that," Hinata said.

"It doesn't matter if she would or not. I want her take her on a tour, plus even if she did tell her vampire kindred the layout of the fortress they have to be strong enough to beat us to do something," Naruto said.

"I understand Amir," Utakata said.

"By the way Hinata, this is Gaara my right hand man, Utakata my other right hand man, Yugito my loyal female right hand man, Fu also another one of my female right hand mans, Killer Bee, Han, Roshi, and Yagura, also my right hand men, all together we are called the lucky nine," Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said to them.

"Same," The demons replied.

"Okay me and Hinata will go on a walk you guys can get back to work," Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and walking off.

"The Amir likes her doesn't he Yo," rapped Killer Bee.

"Yup and Queen Kushina is probably going to try to get her to be Naruto's mate," Temari said.

"Why do you say that sister," asked Gaara.

"Queen Kushina told me earlier that they make the perfect match and she wanted them to mate," said Temari.

"So she will be the Amir's mate," said Yugito.

"Does it bother you, Yugito- chan," Fu asked mocking the older demon.

"No it doesn't bother me, you idiot, it's just none of us have mates," said Yugito.

"Have you forgotten I have a mate," said Roshi.

"Oh yea," said Yugito, they usually forgot to include Roshi in their conversations.

"I don't see what the big deal about mating is. I don't want to mate," said Fu.

"I'd like to pass also," said Utakata.

"Me too," said Yagura.

"Mating is not that bad," Said Roshi.

"What is it like," asked a curious Gaara.

"All your powers are sucked up by your mate," rapped Killer Bee.

"What," shouted everyone?

"Killer bee is joking, that is not true. You can't really mate with anyone, when you know that person is right then that is the person you will mate with. They get a little bit of your demon sprit, just a tiny fraction, you want even notice it because it is so irrelevant. Then you will be able to feel your mates feeling, emotions, sometimes thoughts, and you'll get aroused by a simple touch and things of that nature," Roshi explained.

"Hmm… I will have to experience that," said Gaara trying to understand how the process would work.

Temari laughed. "To me mating seems just like having sex and wanting to have sex all time and knowing what your partner is feeling. It's not that bad unless you just want to hit it and split."

"Have you done this 'sex' before," asked Gaara.

"Gaara you don't ask your sister that," Temari said hitting the social idiot before walking off.

"I don't get what I did wrong," Gaara said.

"Who knows but let's go check into the thing Amir asked of us," Utakata said.

Naruto had just got finished showing Hinata the house and now she wanted to see the outside.

"Naruto how come even though you are demon you carry the scent of a mortal," asked Hinata.

"You ask a lot of questions Hinata, but the reason is…," Naruto began telling her how he was a half demon and eventually told her Kyuubi was his grandfather and how he was sealed inside of Naruto.

"So does he hurt you," asked Hinata.

"What do you mean, that old fart can't do shit," Said Naruto.

'**Keep talking and I will show you what an old fart can do'** screamed Kyuubi in Naruto's head.

"Well at school when you were bruise… you said your grandfather had been troubling you so…," Hinata said.

"Well he does make it hell when I try to control his powers and leaves me hurt and stuff, that's why when Kiba touched me those times I yelled like that because of the pain that my grandfather done not because of some weak Kiba," Naruto said.

Hinata nodded.

"So when do you want to go back to the vampire chambers," asked Naruto.

"Never," Hinata whispered but he still heard her.

"Why don't you want to go back," asked Naruto.

"Because they treat me like crap, like I'm an idiot, like I don't belong there," said Hinata voicing out her feelings.

"Sorry, I am telling you too much," Hinata said looking down.

"Hinata I told you not to look down and I never hear you speak so I'd love to hear you talk also why would they act that way, aren't you heir," Asked Naruto.

"I am but they don't think I'm strong enough and the other vampires laugh at my behind me back and talk about me, my own sister and cousin don't like to talk to me so they rarely do," Hinata said nearing tears.

Naruto got pissed. He never knew Hinata lived like this. Of course he didn't know a lot about her and he never talked to her but he knew she was kind.

"What type of idiots would treat their own brothering like that," growled Naruto.

Hinata looked at the pissed off Naruto. He was serious. "It's okay if you're not strong then your nothing, you know," Said Hinata causally dismissing it.

"No I don't know. That is not how things work here, even if we demons are brutal towards our enemy we never are harsh with are brethren or comrades. I could never allow anyone here to mistreat any of the brothering because one of them not being as strong as another or because they weren't quite like another demon, we are all unique that's what makes us somebody," said Naruto.

"Naruto," Said Hinata admiring his kind words.

"I wish our kind was like yours, I only been here for a little while but it's so much better here. I feel like I can breath," Said Hinata.

"Then stay for a little while longer," said Naruto.

"Really," asked Hinata.

"Yes, don't make me repeat myself woman," Naruto said.

"Thank you," Hinata said jumping on Naruto hugging him tight making them both blush hard.

Spying on the couple was Kushina, Temari, and the lucky nine. They giggled at their Amir and the vampire girl.

"Don't you feel it, Loves in the air, their meant to be mates," Kushina squealed silently.


	9. They start to worry

**Chapter 9: They start to worry!**

"Naruto, do you want a kiss?" asked a sexy, lustful Hinata.

Naruto's eyes traveled all over this new Hinata. She was sporting a bra and panties; he decided this was his favorite outfit. He could smell her tempting arousal wavering from her secret garden into his nose. He was laying upon his bed, her leaning over him.

"What is wrong with you minion? Why are you like this?" asked Naruto, though he had to admit, he liked what she was trying to do.

'Wait, why do I like this? Do I have feelings for this Minion? Naruto asked himself.'

Then before he could question himself anymore he felt Hinata's sweet lips on his, tasting his own. Desire swelled inside of Naruto as he fought to let his burning passion out. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his demon claws appearing as he ripped her last bit of clothing from her body in one swipe.

"You know I always wanted you Naruto… do you want me as much… looks like you do," Hinata giggled against his lips as her hands roamed his manhood.

"And they say, I'm the demon," Naruto muttered as he felt Hinata's hands tease him.

"Sssshush… No more talking, I just want to fuck your brains out," laughed Hinata sexily.

Naruto moan waiting for more to come…..

Twisting and groaning, Naruto awoke to find everything was just a dream. He wiped sweat off his brow then blush from embarrassment at the wild dream he just had. He pushed his sheets back hopping out of bed. He needed a cold shower immediately.

Strolling to his shower room which was more like a made water fall. Yet he could control the temperature of the water fall. So he made sure it was freezing cold when he entered the water. Natural soaps that the witches made and gave Naruto were all that was in reach besides his natural shampoo. He lathered in a mix of forest smell and orange soap then shampooed his hair in an all orange smell. After he rinsed off he quickly exited the shower/ waterfall then wrapped a towel around his self before walking to his wardrobe looking for clothes to wear for the day.

Naruto's wardrobe had clothes from many eras since he has lived for a long time but his favorite eras are the Ninja and cowboy eras. So when he was not going to school or going to interact with humans he preferred to dress as a Ninja or cowboy.

He decided on a black wife beater, a cowboy sleeveless brown thin trench coat, and black jeans and as always brown cowboy boots. He also likes to wear his cross necklace.

Then he walked out his room to the room where he let Hinata sleep for the night. He looked at her sleeping form trying hard to keep his self from jumping on her. She laid curled up in a fetal position, her hair spread all across the pillow. He wondered how the vampires could have evolved from sleeping in boxes and caves to beds. Then all of sudden Naruto decided to prank Hinata. He hopped in bed with Hinata and wrapped his arm around her, pretending to be sleep.

He didn't have to wait long for Hinata to awake. Her pretty little eyes fluttered open, landing on the blonde haired demon sleeping besides her then she felt his arm around her. She blushed horribly and started to get turned on.

"Naruto….Naruto are you awake?" Hinata called gently, nudging him.

Naruto slowly open his eyes and yawned to act as if he just woke up. "What is it Hinata-chan?"

"What are you doing in here?" she asked.

"Are you telling me you don't remember, I would have least thought you would have remembered the way you were moaning and screaming last night," Naruto said, looking at her seriously.

Hinata blushed more. Could Naruto and me, him and I, Naruto, we…..

"Naruto are you saying we had…..," Hinata couldn't say the word because she fainted.

Naruto laughed his ass off. Shaking his head then muttering Hinata-chan is such a pervert.

"Amir…..what are you doing in here?" asked Yugito as she, Temari, and Fu walked in the room to see Naruto still with his arm wrapped around Hinata.

"Um… The better question is what you guys are doing?" asked Naruto.

"We came to show her where she could get dress and shower at you know help her with girl things," responded Temari.

"Oh… well… I was just playing with Hinata-chan." Naruto looked away innocently.

"If you say so," whispered Fu.

"When she wakes up tell her I was just joking about the things I said earlier and don't worry she will know what I am talking about," ordered Naruto, getting up from the bed removing his arm from Hinata.

"Sure thing Amir," said Temari watching him leave.

When Hinata finally awoke again, the girls told Hinata what Naruto had said leaving Hinata in somewhat happy but disappointed state. They showed her to the shower room and brought her clothes to try on. All the girls' styles were really different from Hinata's but she finally decided on something to wear after her shower.

She put on a orange and black stripped long sleeve t-shirt that stopped at her belly button and a orange and black stripped matching skirt which was not to short but not too long and some black high heel boots. It was the only outfit out of the many the girls brought her that she would even wear because they rest were too skimpy for her taste or to witchy or just not her.

Hinata step out of the changing room to see the girls waiting on her.

"Nice, I love that outfit also." Temari commented on the clothing Hinata was wearing.

"T-tthanks," Hinata stuttered, blushing a bit.

"Why so shy, girl?" asked Yugito.

Hinata shrugged not sure what to say.

"Let's go join the others! Breakfast is most likely ready." Fu told the girls, trying to get them moving.

"Good, I'm starving!" said Temari.

"I just want to drink my milk." Yugito yawn a cat like smile as she thought of her milk.

Yugito inherited a lot of her grandmother's taste. So she liked milk, honey, and tuna. She also acted like a cat, a lot of times, but not a weak little kitty she acted more like a female panther or something.

"You and your cat ways Yugito," Fu said, shaking her head.

"Shut up Fu… you like grass and melon flavored food," spat Yugito looking disgusted.

"Hey it's not grass, its salad grass and melon flavored foods is the best!" shouted Fu.

"No, cinnamon buns is what's great, right Hinata." Temari disagreed with Fu.

"Ehh… you like cinnamon buns. I thought you like nasty blood and stuff," said Fu.

Hinata blushed from embarrassment. "I like cinnamon buns and ….blood."

"Gross," commented Fu.

"Don't mind her Hinata, she doesn't like anything bedsides what she likes." Temari said rolling her eyes.

"Of course but what I like is best," said Fu.

"Like your stupid bug collection," sassed Yugito shaking her head.

"Hey bugs are fucking great… unlike your unhealthy obsession with cats," snorted Fu.

"Hinata what do you like more cats or bugs?" asked Yugito.

"Umm… I like bugs somewhat because my friend Shino likes bugs and I'm use to them because I like looking at and planting flowers and hard not miss a bug during those actives but I don't really play with cats," Hinata answered.

"Hhahaha…. In your face Yugito," laughed Fu.

"You like looking at plants me too," Temari commented.

"Tsch… you have to hang out with cats more often then you will see their better than bugs," spat Yugito.

"Don't try corrupting Hinata-chan, Yugito baka," said Fu taking Hinata's arm in hers as they entered the Demons Bar.

"Who are you calling baka?" growled Yugito following after them.

Temari laughed and followed the girls as they took a seat at the big table.

Naruto who was already seated looked up to see Hinata in the others come in. When he saw her dressed in a new outfit that sexily hugged her body and had on all his favorite colors, he nearly took her right there.

"What are you doing wearing that outfit? Are you trying to seduce me?" accused Naruto, pointing his finger at Hinata.

Everyone looked at Naruto then Hinata, they seen nothing wrong with her outfit, some of the other female demons wore clothing far more skimpy then what she had on.

"No….Naruto …I needed something to wear and Temari lent me this," Spoke Hinata, blushing horribly from all the attention she was getting as the other demons stared at her.

"Well you shouldn't wear that… Temari what is wrong with you, Hinata-chan can't wear that kind of clothing!" yelled Naruto thinking if she continued to wear stuff like that he probably try to mate with her.

"Shut up Naruto, she doesn't have to change because she looks hot in this outfit!" yelled Temari.

"Yes she does, because her looking hot affects me!" yelled Naruto.

"Well I guess you want her to go naked because her clothes are a mess," Shouted Temari.

Naruto blushed at the thought of a naked Hinata. "Fine, but I know you witches know how to make outfits so make her something next time."

"Naruto you can't do that, my little prince," said Kushina pushing a tray full of food into the kitchen then setting the food on the table.

"Why not?" pouted Naruto, like a five year old.

"Because you like her, gives you no right to make her dress like a hippie just because you think it will make you stop liking her, because it won't," Kushina whispered into Naruto's ears making him blush again.

Hinata was frozen in time from the time Naruto admitted openly that he thought Hinata looked hot. So she didn't notice that Kushina placed a glass full of blood in front of her or the cinnamon buns that was sitting there. She was more concern on trying not to faint; I mean Naruto saying she was hot was something.

"Hinata-chan, eat your food or else you going to get sick and I anit taking care of you again," said Naruto getting the vampire woman's attention.

"Sorry Naruto," Hinata apologized, blushing. The whole kitchen got quiet; they watch the action between their Amir and the vampire girl.

"Stop apologizing, you don't have to apologize to me," said Naruto.

"Sorry," Hinata accidently said again.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH…. I told you to not say sorry!" Naruto screeched.

"S-Okay," Hinata said quickly catching herself from almost saying sorry. Then she began to drink the blood in the cup in front of her.

"That's too gross man," snorted Kankuro as he noticed her drinking the blood.

The demons didn't seem bothered and nether was Temari. Fu thought it was a little weird but not gross as she thought it would be.

"Kick Kankuro out, he is so annoying," Naruto growled, glaring him.

"Get out Kankuro… you know, you're the most annoying human I ever met," said Fu.

"I know," agreed Temari.

"But Temari you were human, not too long ago," Said Kankuro.

"Didn't I say get out!" Naruto hollered.

"Fine," Kankuro, brought his food with him leaving but Mini tripped him making him drop his food.

"Dumbass, pick it up," sighed Naruto.

Kankuro scrambled to pick up the food then ran out the room.

"I guess, I would be freaked out to," Hinata sighed not wanting to eat now.

"Don't worry about Kankuro, he is a dumb ass but he means no harm," said Naruto.

Vampire Chambers

"You searched all over and you couldn't find her or even detect her scent at all?" yelled Hiashi.

"Sorry Khan we failed you," apologized Kakashi as he bowed his head to his pissed off leader.

Hiashi sent a searched team of vampires to look for his daughter so she could be returned to them but they couldn't find her anywhere. The search team was lead by Kakashi and consisted of Anko, Kurenai, Genma, Neji, Matsuri, Hanabi, Sasuke, Itachi, and Sai. They were considered some of the strongest vampires in the chambers but none of them could find Hinata. They even search the whole state.

"How could we have been so blind not to know the demon race still live among us?" Hiashi gritted his teeth.

Fugaku looked at Hiashi, "The demons have always been better at surprising us with sneak attacks, and you should know that the team you sent out will never be able to track the demons."

"What are you saying Fugaku?" asked Hiashi.

"I didn't fight with the demons much during the great war but what I know is when they don't want to be found, they can't be found, we will need the wizards and werewolves help for this, they were the only people in war that could even possibly notice that the demons was nearby," explained Fugaku.

"But we could sense him so perfectly at school," stated Neji.

"That's because he wanted you to sense him. He didn't want to stand out from regular humans so he blended in, got to know you guys, and used that against us. He probably already knew about the meeting he just used Hinata-kindred as the scapegoat so you wouldn't focus on how he really knew ," explained Fugaku.

"That's impossible. How could he hide from us? He's not that strong," growled Sasuke.

"Never underestimate a demon, son, they are powerful and more than likely, especially with him being Kyuubi's grandson, he is stronger than all you who went on a search for Hinata," said Fugaku.

Everyone on the searched team looked at Fugaku to see if he was serious. When they seen he undoubted was they couldn't say more.

"Tsch… I will give them one more day then I will go to Jiraiya and Orochimaru and make then take me to the demon Fortress their self's," gritted Hiashi.

"How do you know that they will know how to get there?" asked Fugaku.

"I don't know but I'm sure they know something," Hiashi said walking away to his own personal chamber.

Fugaku sighed and walked away as well leaving the vampires to chat among their selves.

"I can't believe the human boy is not human," said Anko.

"Anko, I can't believe you're worried about that right now, Hinata is in trouble and we can't do a thing, I never felt so weak," Kurenai hissed out her annoyance.

"There is no need to worry Kurenai, Jiraiya said that Naruto wouldn't hurt her," said Anko.

"How do you know that he won't, he is a demon Anko," shouted Neji.

"Don't yell at me you idiot, plus if you think about it the Jiraiya knows Naruto more than all of us he was even buddy with him so I pretty sure he knows what he want and would do," growled Anko.

"That does make sense," said Kakashi.

"I just wonder why he didn't warn us that the dobe was a demon," wondered Sasuke.

"He did," said Itachi.

"What do you mean?" everyone asked.

"He gave us small hints like when Kiba tried to fight Naruto he told Kiba to back off because he didn't want Kiba to get hurt because if Kiba fought him he would have been killed," informed Itachi.

"And Orochimaru would never really call Naruto a mortal," added Kakashi now understanding the small hints.

"Still what's up with hints, they could have just told us that he was not mortal," Matsuri said.

"Yea and we spent all that time worrying that he was going tell everybody about the Croatian race," commented Hanabi.

"More or less that's not important right now. What is important is finding Hinata-kindred," said Kurenai.

No one said anything. They all knew how Kurenai carried for Hinata as if she was her own blood. Lots of times they thought she got way to close to the girl and her mother like attitude with Hinata was the very reason why she was weak.

"Well if she doesn't show up after tomorrow Khan said he would make the wizard idiots take him to the demon fortress and we will most likely have to go to guard him so don't trip Kurenai," Anko said trying soothe her friend.

"I still wonder why he took Hinata-kindred," Neji wonder out loud.

"Because she is heir for the Hyuga's, so he probably seen value in her knowing we would have to go bring her back, forcing us to whatever he wants," said Itachi.

"This might have not happen if she didn't try to protect him. What was she thinking," sighed Genma.

"You know what she was thinking, she likes that idiot. I bet she feel's foolish now," said Matsuri.

"You shouldn't talk about Hinata-kindred like that," hissed Kurenai, glaring at Matsuri, her red eyes fixed with a look that said I will kill you with another word.

"Kurenai's right, you shouldn't because if she is foolish then we all are," said Itachi.

"Why do you say that Itachi-kindred?" asked Kakashi.

"One she is going to be your future Khan along with me so a foolish khan only means foolish followers and two we didn't even know that Naruto was not mortal and he had been under us this whole time so that makes us pretty foolish, even stupid, we embarrassed our self's and allowed are future Khan to get taken away by a demon. Not only that, we swore demons were dead, our pride got in the way of reality, we allowed Hinata to get taken away without much of a fight," ranted Itachi.

Everyone dropped their heads in shame. Ever word he had spoken had been true. They allowed Hinata to be taken without a fight they also were fooled by Naruto so they were just as foolish as Hinata.

"We should all get some sleep now because I sure Hiashi-Khan will have us looking for Hinata-kindred tomorrow," said Itachi then he disappeared from the room.

"Tsch.. I will remember to torture that Naruto boy when I get the chance," muttered Matsuri.

"Did you not forget Matsuri? Naruto is stronger than you," said Sasuke as he disappeared also.

Then all of the other vampires called it a night or morning.

Werewolves Den

"I feel so horrible, it's my entire fault that Hinata got hurt," grieved Kiba.

Kiba's whole chest was wrapped in bandages from the wound he received from Naruto. He lay in his bed because it was still hard to move and it hurt like hell. His mother, sister, Gai, Moegi, and Lee continuously came to check up on him. He asked about Hinata again so Tsume sent someone to go see how the search went. When the messenger got back they were told that Hinata scent couldn't be tracked and they had no clue where Hinata was other than the demon fortress but they didn't know where that was either.

"Kiba-kin, don't blame yourself, you couldn't have know that she was going to get in the way," Hana said trying to comfort her brother.

"Even so she was hurt because of me. I don't even know if she is okay," Kiba said.

"I'm sure Naruto wouldn't hurt her," Moegi tried to comfort Kiba.

Kiba glared at Moegi like she was stupid. "How can you be so stupid Moegi, he tricked us all, he used us like we were play toys, he even said he didn't like our Kins, vampires, and wizards, he said Hinata was foolish, he didn't even thank her and you think he won't hurt her," yelled Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba-kin but Jiraiya said Naruto most likely didn't mean what he said and as for using us we were going to do the same thing if he had been human so what's the difference and he might have called Hinata foolish but I still find it hard to believe Naruto would so something of the sort," Moegi whispered.

Kiba looked at Moegi as if he could strike her any moment. Tsume was also surprised. She knew that Moegi was outspoken sometimes but the leader of the werewolves never heard Moegi liked this before. Hana stared at Moegi in wonder while Gai and Lee looked as if they understand her.

"Moegi-kin is right Kiba-kin, Naruto is a youthful man or demon but he wouldn't do anything to Hinata so don't worry about it too much just get better its unyouthful to be sick," shouted Gai.

"Gai-kin is right," shouted Lee agreeing with Gai.

"I never liked Naruto, even when I thought he was a human. So now that I know he is a demon, I'm sorry but I cannot trust him. If he does something to Hinata I will get stronger and claim his head," growled Kiba.

"You like this vampire girl a lot, don't you Kiba," said Tsume looking at her son.

Kiba blushed a little. "I admit I like her but she is my friend also," Kiba said.

"But she loves Naruto," muttered Moegi, then she covered her mouth.

"I don't care because they are not getting together anytime soon," said Kiba wondering if Hinata was alright and how she could like a guy like Naruto in the first place.

No one said anything else after that they just worried if Hinata was okay, she was the only vampire they liked after all.

Wizards Dome

Tsunade paced back in forth when she got the information that they could still not find Hinata. Then she had sent out her own search group but they couldn't find Hinata either. She wondered what the demons used to not be detected because it was damn good.

As she paced back in forth many eyes watched her from afar. Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Shizune, Udon, Konohamaru, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji, and Asuma were the ones watching her.

"So they still haven't found Hinata yet," whispered/ sighed Tenten.

"I wonder how long Naruto is going to keep her," whispered Konohamaru.

"Keep… more like, kill her," whispered Ino.

"Ino do you have to be such a mood damper," whispered Sakura.

"I really doubt Naruto would kill Hinata," whispered Choji.

"Yea that would be too troublesome for him, its more value with her alive," Shikamaru whispered.

"What is she? Some type of selling market now," Whispered Shino.

"No, I saying, if he wants to get something from the vampires or us then he could threaten to kill Hinata and get what he wanted but if she is dead, she is of no use," whispered Shikamaru.

"We're talking about Naruto here… he is super dense," whispered Ino.

"He could have been faking that also," whispered Asuma.

"I doubt someone can fake all of that," whispered Sakura.

"You never know," said Shizune still finding it hard to believe the human boy was really a demon.

"I still say Naruto won't hurt her, he's just not the type," whispered Choji.

"Yea, boss is not like that," whispered Konohamaru.

"You still call him boss," whispered Udon.

"Yes, he hasn't really done nothing to me and according to Jiraiya after Naruto gets done mating he will be nice again so all he needs is to find a demon girlfriend," whispered Konohamaru.

"You might be right Konohamaru," whispered Shikamaru and Asuma.

All the spies felt a presence nearby that belong to neither of them so they slowly looked up from behind the bookcase and there was Tsunade staring at them.

"Tsunade…. We can explain," started Shizune.

"Stuff it… do you guys really believe that Naruto won't hurt her?" asked Tsunade with serious concern showing that she had been listening to their conversation all along.

"Yea," said Konohamaru, Choji and Shikamaru.

"May I ask why you are so worried for," asked Shizune curious to why Tsunade was worried, when this was not really her fault.

"Because I am at fault here…so I have to help fix this," Tsuande sighed leaning against a wall.

"Not really," said Ino.

"No it is, I should have known something, after all he went to the school and came into my offices many times," said Tsunade.

"The only thing we can do is to keep looking for Hinata or hope Naruto brings her back unharmed soon," stated Shikamaru.

Demon Fortress

Naruto introduced Hinata to a lot of the other demons. She also told him about her horrible life at the vampire's chambers. He then would tell her how an ass Kyuubi was but he knew Kyuubi wasn't anything to compare to how she got treated. He didn't know how he would act if he had no friends. Then the two ended up taking a stroll along the walkway of Hades River.

"It's so weird," said Hinata.

"What is weird," asked Naruto trying to focus on walking not the way Hinata's breast moved around or the scent escaping her thighs and feeding his nose.

"That it is more peaceful down here in hell then it is up there in earth, at least for the demons. I don't think the humans enjoy it much down here," said Hinata, looking into the river of Hades as the dead swam to their internal death that seemed to never end.

"I believe if you want to enjoy yourself you have to not care what others say… don't worry about them," said Naruto.

Hinata looked at Naruto who now took the lead. She looked at his back. He was always encouraging to her, this is why she liked him this is why she would always like him, no matter what he is or does.


	10. I haven Fallen for you

**Chapter 10: I have Fallen For You!**

The next day went way better for Hinata and Naruto. After breakfast, which this time Kankuro didn't get kick out but Mini still made him lose his food once again, the two then went to the back of the demon fortress to sit in the grasslands. Naruto looked over at Hinata to notice she was playing with the flowers while smiling to herself. He wondered if being here made her that happy or what. He had a lot of fun while she been here with him. He began to notice that he could not focus with her around him and that he would always get distracted when she was around, it was annoying. Yet he didn't ever want to see her cry, he didn't want anyone else besides himself able to look at her like he often did. He didn't want anyone besides himself to touch her the way he wanted to touch her. She often made his dark side calm so these last few days with her; he was not too much out of character.

"Naruto," called Hinata, waking him from his thoughts.

"What?" he said, though he tried not to come off as mean.

Yet Hinata only smiled at him instead of yelling at him or saying something to insult him.

"Naruto, do you want to race around the demon fortress?" asked Hinata.

"Wait you want to race me… hahaha… vampires are nowhere near as fast as demons," laughed Naruto.

"We never know until we see," said Hinata, smirking, she pick this up from him and the rest of the demons.

"Okay, I will let you try but don't cry when I beat you!" chuckled Naruto.

"I'm not weak as a human girl so I won't cry over such petty things," argued Hinata, stretching a little.

Naruto started to focus on Hinata stretching that he didn't even noticed when Hinata shouted "Go" and took off until she was a good mile ahead of him. Then he quickly pumped his legs to catch up with her. He easily surpassed her making himself the victor of the race. He laughed at her as she gave him a soft pout of defeat.

"Hinata, I thought you were going to beat me," mocked Naruto as he did circles around her.

"Naruto, you did not warn me that you were that fast!" complained Hinata.

"I did to, I know you vampires can hear well so I'm sure you heard me when I said vampires are nowhere near as fast as demons," laughed Naruto.

Hinata blushed as she realized he indeed did tell her what her fate would be according to this match.

"I guess you are right Naruto," Hinata agreed with the young demon prince.

Naruto stopped running circles around Hinata and stood in front of her. The wind had must have picked up because Hinata's raven hair was blowing in the wind. Her intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and time seemed to stop for the two. He stood there and looked into her mysterious lavender specs with wonder. He wondered why he wanted to bring all the people who had one bad thing to say about her, heads on a platter and let her feast from them. He wondered why he wanted her. Why did he dream about her during his nightly rest?

He felt there was only one way to figure it out. Naruto reached out and pushed some Hinata's hair behind her ear. He leaned in to kiss her…

"Amir, look what I can do!" the voice of the one and only Mini called as she came into view. Mini was riding a small bike with no hands trying to show Naruto.

Naruto sighed very loudly. "Mini that is nice but what are you doing out here?"

"Queen Kushina told me to spy on you and Hinata…wait I don't think I was suppose to tell you that!" Mini squeaked.

"She told you to do what…(sigh) look Mini I will give you all the cotton candy you want if you get lost," bribed Naruto.

"Hm…add gushers and we have a deal!" shouted Mini.

"Sure Mini, now get lost!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes, Amir," said Mini as she rode away.

Naruto turned to Hinata who hadn't move and had a big cherry red blush spread across her face. He smiled at her then closed the space between the two of them. "Where was I?" He mumbled whilst bringing his lips towards hers.

He could hear not only his heart thumping but he could hear Hinata's own heart beating like crazy and her breathing was becoming off beat. Breathing hard he ran his tongue across his warm lips and then captured Hinata's.

Hinata moaned slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't believe what was going on. She got a strong whiff of oranges as Naruto's hair fell on her face and he leaned into the kiss some more. She ran her hands through his blonde rugged hair as he tugged on her lips. She opened her mouth so he could glide his tongue in her mouth. He tasted of ramen, orange juice, and strawberries. Oddly enough if turned her on making her want to take him right now on the grass fields of the demon fortress. Somehow she had closed her eyes during the kiss but she opened them to get a look at Naruto's face. When she opened her eyes she saw he had his eyes open staring at her with so much untold desire that she felt she was on fire. She could hear the winds howling voice making the kiss seem even more romantic then it was.

Naruto placed his hands on Hinata's waist and lowered them near her ass. He let out a silent growl as he battle with his urges to rip ever shred of clothing she had off her. He pulled back to gasp for air, a trail of saliva fell from their lips showing just how intense the kiss really was. Panting Naruto laid his head on Hinata's collar before his lips creep to her neckline slowly sucking on her neck.

"I have fallen for you Hinata-chan," Naruto mumbled against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Hinata felt she could barely speak but she managed to say, "I fallen for you a long time ago Naruto-kun."

"Then maybe I should make up for the lost time," he muttered as he lifted his head off her shoulder looking lustfully in her eyes. Their lips brushed one another's slowly. As Naruto tasted Hinata's lips he made a mental note that they tasted like yogurt. He gripped her thighs making her gasp and open her mouth again for him to explore. Erotic images began to play in the inside of his head. Blood began to rush from his head straight to his growing manhood. He let out a growl as Hinata whimpered softly as she felt him press his bulging member against her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he picked her up. Then grinded herself against him as she felt herself transforming slightly into her vampire form from the heat of passion. Her nails now claws raked there self's down Naruto's neck.

Naruto could not contain himself he wanted to mate with Hinata. He pulled away from Hinata noticing that she must have been really turned on to transformed into her vampire form. He decided this was the perfect time to mate with her, he made up his mine he wanted her as his and nobody else's.

"What do we have here?" whistle a very sultry voice that Naruto did not recognize.

Hinata embarrassed pulled away from Naruto as she shyly put some space between him and her and change back into her regular form. Naruto growled angrily as he turned around to see who it was that put a dent in his plans to mate with his Hina-chan.

When he turned around he glared at a slender attractive woman who appeared in her thirties (3400or 30). She has ankle length, auburn hair, she had many bangs one covering her right eye. Her eyes were a light green. She wore a long sleeve blue dress that fell just before the knees. Her name is Mei Terumi. Mei Terumi is a demon who served as Naruto's mom's most trusted right hand man.

Then besides the busty demon name Mei Terumi was two of Naruto's mom's other right hand mans, Kisame and Zabuza. Kisame looked like a blue fish and Zabuza a mummy but they were not to be messed with. They also were both 4500 (or 42).

"What are you three doing here? Don't you have better things to do then annoy me?" barked Naruto very upset at the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt Amir but we just got back from a quest the Queen sent us on," apologized Zabuza.

"My mom sent you on a quest? Of what nature?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry Amir but we're to report back to the Queen as soon as we get back and not to tell a soul about what we found out until the Queen knows first," declined Mei.

"But I am going to be king soon!" yelled Naruto.

"Yes soon not now. Also we are the Queen's right hand men, we follow the Queen's orders no matter what. So you want be able to slyly talk us into telling you anything," said Kisame. Knowing how many other demons would give into Naruto's demands because of their respect for him or because he would soon be king.

"But-

"Bye Amir and his future mate," called the three demons as they took off to go tell the Queen of their return.

"Naruto-Kun…. Umm… what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked who still held a blush from their previous actives and the fact that the demons just had called her Naruto's mate.

"I'm hungry so how about we go inside to eat some ramen," Naruto said. He didn't even give Hinata a chance to respond as he grab her hand and pulled her along until they were inside of the demon fortress again.

Hinata watched Naruto with a smile on her face as he took his time making ramen bowls, one after another. Then he began gobbling them down as quickly as they were made, not even worrying about the hot steam coming from the bowl which didn't seem to bother him one bit. She then blushed as he use his tongue to lick the inside of the bowls but she thought to herself how it would feel if Naruto used his strong tongue to do the same to her.

"Hinata are you hungry?" asked Naruto snapping Hinata out of her thoughts,

"No, I 'm still full from the breakfast this morning Naruto-kun," replied Hinata.

"Well then would you like to go on a walk with me?" asked Naruto a bit shyly.

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Sure Naruto-kun."

"Good, let's go!" ordered Naruto as he got and grabbed her hand dragging her back outside in no time.

Hinata blushed and tried to keep her cool as Naruto held her hand for the second time today, dragging her towards a forest looking area of the demon fortress. She wondered where he was taking her until they came to a single spot in the forest.

"This is my favorite spot to think when I am stressed or need to think. I don't know why but I thought I should show you this place," informed Naruto, a small blush on his cheeks though he tried to keep it from creeping on his cheeks.

"Why is this your favorite spot?" asked Hinata. She didn't think it was a bad spot but she still didn't get why he would make this place his favorite spot. It was a regular forest type area with lots of trees.

"This is my favorite spot because at night if you climb the trees, then you can see the moon from the human world so clearly because the demon sky becomes transparent with the human sky. The smell of pine and oak is really relaxing and then you can hear all the night creatures from demonic crickets to demon owls. When you are in the trees, whether night or morning you can see the beautiful outline of the human city. Plus is just so much more peaceful here," Naruto explained.

"I agree Naruto-kun." Hinata took a second to observe what Naruto said. She could smell the pine and oak and even though it was not night she could hear a few creatures and the sound of water nearby. She didn't know if she would be able to see the city outline or the moon at night because she hadn't climb the trees but she could only guess that it was a beautiful sight.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"What are you thanking me for?" asked Naruto, not knowing what he did.

"For allowing me to see your favorite spot and thank you for allowing me to stay here," Hinata told him, truly happy that Naruto allowed her to stay here and showed her his favorite spot in the demon fortress.

"No need to thank me for anything plus everything I done has worked to my benefit," Naruto replied with a smirk.

"W-w-what do you mean?" Hinata asked nervous. The look Naruto was giving her said he wasn't going to do anything bad to her but nothing good to her either.

"I mean by allowing you to stay at the demon fortress, I was able to notice how much I like you and showing you this spot, well it has it other benefits," Naruto chuckled with a sexy foxy grin as he began to close the distant between her and him.

Hinata backpedal as Naruto came towards to her with hungry eyes. She then felt herself back up against a tree. She felt like she was trapped but she knew she was going to love what was about to come from the look on Naruto's face.

Naruto place his hands above her head on the big tree. The sudden urge to take Hinata has been on his mind the whole day. Yet he fought with his self, he had been trying to take it slow all day so he could ask Hinata nicely to be his mate. He didn't want to scare her by ripping her clothes off and claiming her as his mate but that's all he wanted to do when he thought about Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun are you okay?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, I just wanted to tell you that the sun should be setting right about now so if you like we can sit on the highest limb of the tree and watch the sunset," answered Naruto.

"I'd love to Naruto-kun," squeaked Hinata.

They easily hopped from branch to branch until they were at the top. The good thing about the limbs on this tree was that they were extra thick and strong. So Naruto and Hinata sat on the same limb next to each other. Hinata slowly as if she was unsure laid her head on Naruto's chest as she scooted even closer to Naruto.

He placed his arm around Hinata's shoulder with a cocky grin on his face as he looked at the sky to see the sunset. The sky seemed to turn into a rusty orange as the bright hot sun began to drift down and the clouds starting to close in around it as if they were trying to hide the suns beauty. Then the sun disappeared behind the horizon.

"It's so nice," Hinata cooed as she took in the city below the sky. The brunt orange sky compliment the city outline making it a truly breath taking sight to behold.

"This is why I like to come out here because of its beauty," said Naruto. He looked at Hinata and smiled. "But it's not nearly as beautiful or sexy as you."

Hinata blushed then buried her face in his chest from embarrassment. Naruto snickered evilly at Hinata's shyness. He kissed her head and looked at the now darkening sky.

"Look at that cool fox down there!" shouted Naruto pointing below him and Hinata.

As soon as Hinata raised her head from Naruto's chest, Naruto jumped down and landed perfectly on the forest floor. Hinata stared at him quizzically.

"Aren't I a cute little fox, my shy little vampire kitten," shouted Naruto from below.

Hinata blushed as she realized Naruto had played a prank on her. There was no fox below them but he wanted her to raise her head up and look at him so he tricked her knowing she would fall for his trick.

Smirking from below Naruto beckon for Hinata to come down from where she sat in the tree. She gaze at Naruto for a while before hopping form the limb expecting to land on the forest floor like Naruto but instead she felt warm strong beastly arms wrap around her. He had caught her in his arms.

"Naru-kun," Hinata squealed.

"You like this do you?" asked Naruto as he continued to carry her in his arms.

"Put me down I am heavy!" insisted the self conscious Hinata.

"You heavy? More like you weigh the amount of a feather but if you say so," sassed Naruto. He placed Hinata down on the ground lightly. Then he hovered over with a smug smirk on his face.

"Naru-kun, what are you doing?" asked Hinata.

"Hinata there is something I have wanted to do all day but we have been getting distracted and I have been trying to find the perfect time," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinata.

"I want to make you my mate, Hina-chan," purred Naruto as he pressed his cool lips against her ear making her shiver slightly.

"You-you, want me as your mate Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"Yes, I crave your body Hina. Will you allow me to have you? " asked Naruto. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he stared at Hinata. His eyes undressed her as he waited for her answer.

XXXXXXXX

"Orochimaru what are you up to?" asked Jiraiya. He and Orochimaru were sitting in the wizards' lab as Orochimaru mixed strong chemicals with his wizard cloak on keeping the scents of whatever he was mixing from collecting on his skin. Orochimaru peered over his shoulder to look at Jiraiya since his back was turned to him.

"What do you mean Jiraiya? I am mixing a potion," Orochimaru stated.

"I can see that Orochimaru, I mean what type of potion are you making?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why do you ask?" asked Orochimaru.

"No reason, I am just trying to make conversation with my good friend, is that illegal!" sassed Jiraiya.

"FUFUFU…. Not at all Jiraiya but you know I don't like to talk about what I am making until it is finished," laughed Orochimaru.

"Yes, I do know that but every once in a while you need my help on these potions and you spill the beans on what you're making," laughed Jiraiya

"Tsch… Jiraiya if you must know I am making a cool new curse potion it will be able to give the creator, me, power over whoever I curse. If I curse someone with this I will take complete control over their body for exchange of a little power they gain by using my potion. But wait there is even more, this curse mark will shorten their life's," chuckled Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru that is crazy, but even though I would like to use that on my opponents I still think you shouldn't make something like that," warned Jiraiya.

"Stop worrying so much Jiraiya. I want use it on you," Laughed Orochimaru.

"Yea, that's what you say but I still won't help you with that because I don't like those types of potion," said Jiraiya.

"I know you make potions like the rasengan," snorted Orochimaru in disgust.

"Actually I didn't really come up with the idea for that potion. When Minato was alive he use to watch me make potions and then one day he came up with the recipe for two of the most amazing potions I ever seen, the Rasengan, and the Hiraishin. Though he said the rasengan is uncompleted… to bad Naruto isn't a wizard maybe he would have the skill to complete," Jiraiya corrected.

"Hmm… well if a mortal can make the recipe to a potion, and then I'm sure the demon boy can too. I mean the demons have used potions though they rarely do it usually the weaker demons that use potions on their enemies but maybe Naruto still has the talent to finish it," suggested Orochimaru.

"You might be right about that Orochimaru," Jiraiya said thoughtfully.

"But Jiraiya there is something that I always wanted to ask you about Minato," said Orochimaru.

"What is it Orochimaru?" asked Jiraiya.

"How come that mortal hung around you and the professor so much? It makes me wonder if maybe that mortal was a mix breed of wizard and human, and that Minato was really your son!" accused Orochimaru.

Jiraiya laughed without breaking a sweat, "Now Orochimaru just because I practically raised the boy doesn't mean he is my seed. You already know the story about Minato. He was an orphan left in the woods by his parents at age eight. Ever since then I raised him though it seemed like it went by to fast because he age at the rate of a mortal. Then he met and fell in love with Kushina and you know the rest. Plus you also know that I love the females too much to make the mistake of having a kid with one."

"Yes, how could I forget? You even make books about your love for women and that one vampire who gets on my nerves name, Kakashi, likes to buy your books through Asuma who gets them at the Wizard store," snorted Orochimaru as he rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Orochimaru do not pretend as if you don't read my wonderful books that are filled with passion and love on every single page!" boasted Jiraiya.

"That is porn, what I do, making potions, is filled with passion and love!" disagreed Orochimaru.

"You're always talking madness Orochimaru," Jiraiya said as he rolled his eyes.

"Who is talking madness?" ask the voice of Tsunade as she entered with her loyal apprentice Shizune.

"Nobody Tsunade, may I ask what is a beautiful thing like you doing here?" asked Jiraiya while Orochimaru bit his cheek to keep from laughing at the anger Tsunade held in her eyes.

"Jiraiya I'm not in the mood for your flirting so quit it!" yelled Tsunade.

"Fine," Jiraiya said.

"But in all seriousness what do we owe you for your presence our, oh so great leader?" asked Jiraiya.

"I can't come to the Lab?" asked Tsunade.

"You may do whatever you wish Tsunade but you and I both know that this lab is mainly used by me and Jiraiya. Also you have your very own personally lab so we were wondering if there was any special reason for you to be in here," said Orochimaru.

Tsunade was pissed. For the past few weeks, matter of fact for the past few months she felt like Jiraiya and Orochimaru have been keeping her out of the loop on everything. She was suppose to be close to be sort of close to them so she didn't know why the preferred to keep her out of everything.

"Why are you guys keeping things from me? I am the leader of the wizards, am I not?" asked Tsunade, her voice cracking showing that she was really hurt by their actions.

"Tsunade we-

Orochimaru cut Jiraiya off saying, "Tsunade, yes, you are the leader of the wizards and nothing should be kept form you. The times when things are kept form you it's because I don't want to hurt you."

"So what you are saying is you don't trust me with your secrets, aren't we friends?" asked Tsunade.

"Tsunade we are friends, we are family, but you have the freedom to do whatever you want to us to get the knowledge you seek from us. Although we have told you and the others all there is to _really know_. If you doubt that you can have us thrown in a cellar and have us examined by the Yamanaka's with their wizard mind reading spells. But I think you are just stress and need some sleep," Orochimaru answered.

Tsuande didn't say anymore she just turned on her heels taking her leave with Shizune right behind her. Jiraiya looked at Orochimaru and they both sighed.

"So are you sure you don't want to help me with this potion?" asked Orochimaru.

"No, I have my own potions I should be tending to!" answered Jiraiya.

XXXXXXXXX

"Yes, I crave your body Hina. Will you allow me to have you?" asked Naruto. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he stared at Hinata. His eyes undressed her as he waited for her answer.

His question seemed to linger in the air. Until the words rolled off her tongue like butter, "Yes," she breathed out shakily trying to make herself believe what she was about to do.

**AN: Next Chapter will have a lemon!**


	11. You are mine Now

**Chapter 11: You Are Mine Now.**

_He placed Hinata down on the ground lightly. Then he hovered over her with a smug smirk on his face._

"_Naru-kun, what are you doing?" asked Hinata._

"_Hinata, there is something I have been wanting to do all day but we have been getting distracted and I have been trying to find the perfect time," Naruto said._

"_What do you mean?" asked Hinata._

"_I want to make you my mate, Hina-chan," purred Naruto as he pressed his cool lips against her ear, making her shiver slightly._

"You-you want me as your mate, Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"_Yes, I crave your body Hina. Will you allow me to have you?" asked Naruto. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he stared at Hinata. His eyes undressed her as he waited for her answer._

_His question seemed to linger in the air until the words rolled off her tongue like butter. "Yes," she breathed out shakily, trying to make herself believe what she was about to do._

Naruto smiled when he heard that one word come out of her mouth. He bit her ear softly, then placed a kiss on her swollen lips which were still sore from all the kissing that they done earlier. She wrapped her arms around him instinctively as he kissed at her neck. He was having a hard time restraining his sexual craving as her hands moved up and down his back then gently squeezed his ass. Lust had taken over both creatures as the moonlight shined down upon them. Naruto kissed her thin lips again, slipping his tongue inside her mouth and exploring her cavern. Hinata's vampire fangs appeared from the arousal that had taken over her. She felt his tongue trace her fangs, making her let out a soft moan. Yet she pulled away from him and turned her head from his quizzical gaze.

"What is wrong Hina?" Naruto asked in a low growl. He wanted her and didn't want to play any games at the moment.

"If a vampire becomes too aroused, or during the act of love making, their fangs can appear and their nails become longer," started Hinata.

"And?" asked Naruto in a very annoyed and impatient tone.

"I don't want to hurt you when we are making love," said Hinata, still not looking at him.

Naruto placed his hand on Hinata's chin and turned her head so she would have to face him. He kissed her once more but it was roughly. He traced his tongue against her fangs and placed one hand under her ass, squeezing it tight.

Then between laying small pecks on her lips he said, "Hinata, I want you to listen to me because I don't feel like repeating myself. I want to mate with you, I am demon. As a demon, you cannot possibly hurt me with such small fragile nails and fangs. If anything, I should be scared of hurting you because in the heat of love making I will have to bite your neck as part of the demon mating rituals. Then after we have climaxed I will have to bite your breast, leaving the final mark stating that you are mine and belong to me. My nails will be so long that if I am not careful, which I will be, they may pierce your skin. So do not pull away from me anymore. I cannot take it, you are torturing me."

After he told her that, she kissed him back with a new-found hunger. Their tongues met, tasting and memorizing one another as they inhaled each other's scent. Her longer nails tugged at his shirt. Her animalistic side got the best of her as she used her nails to claw off the orange beater that had been hugging his toned body. She watched pieces of his shattered shirt fall to the forest floor for a second before glancing up to get an eyeful of his well-sculpted body. She noticed his statuesque build and ran her claws down his stomach as he hovered over her. His loud growl of yearning filled her ears, letting her know how much he loved it.

She gasped slightly when he did the same to her shirt as she had done to his. The cold nightly air biting her exposed breasts made her already hard nipples even harder.

Naruto latched his mouth upon one of her breasts, feasting as if he was some type of starved animal. She purred loudly when she felt him flick her nipple with his sizzling tongue, sending a swirl of heat waves through her body and settling in between her legs. To make her even hotter, he bit on the nipple that was in his mouth, making her moan out to the nightly creatures.

Desperate to kill the wanting desire in between her legs, Hinata parted her thighs and Naruto positioned himself in between them. He rocked his hips against hers, making her crave more every time he moved. Squeezing tightly on her ass with his free hand as he furiously sucked on her breast, he never let up until he decided to give the other twin some love. The wetness between her thighs was becoming unbelievably thick and warm and killing her. Hinata thought if he didn't hurry up she would die from desire. As if he read her mind he stripped her of her jeans and underwear in one swipe with his long nails, leaving her in her birthday suit. He took a second to release her breast from his mouth. Then he plunged a finger inside of her wet inner lips. She bucked against his hand, his finger sliding in and out of her vagina juices. Pleasure filled her body.

Hinata jerked against his hand, feeling her climax nearing. She gripped Naruto's shoulder with one hand, her nails clawing at his skin yet he didn't feel it_._All she could do was hold on tight and moan as he had her way with her, roughly sliding his fingers in and out of her wet folds, teasing her mercilessly.She could feel waves of unbelievable pleasure come over her as she rode her orgasm out screaming Naruto's name at the top of her lungs in the night of the forest. After climaxing, she gently pushed his hand away and caressed his bulging chest muscles.

She wanted to make him feel like she felt. She planned on taking him into her mouth. She helped him out of his jeans and underwear taking a second to stare at his massive manhood, but as soon as she lowered her head to take him in, he stopped her.

"I don't want to wait any longer Hina," he pleaded with her softly. Then he pushed her back on the ground, the leaves crackling under her. Moving his body over hers, he needed to get inside. Fire, hot and intense, was flooding his veins and he needed to be intimately connected to her when the climax hit.

His clawed hands gripped her hips and the long, thickness of his warm shaft found its target and pressed against her soaking wet flesh. He met her gaze and locked onto it. She would fully be his after this and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Naruto slowly eased inside of her, wanting to cherish every moment doing so. He glanced into her eyes once more when he came to the spot that made her the virgin that she was. When she stared back at him with such intensity and yearning, he knew it was okay to plunge forward in the depths of her flesh. He did just that, making her embed her clawed hands into his back once more. She grimaced and he came to a halt before she gave him a nod letting him know he could continue on.

He thrust forward and heard the sharp intake of her breath. He felt her stomach tighten beneath his and felt the hard tips of her breast press into his chest. She tilted her hips to take him in deeper and he instinctively groaned and thrust again. Her fanged mouth pressed against his shoulder as her breathing became shaky. He dug his hands into the ground beneath him to keep from gripping her waist too tightly as he continued to thrust over and over again.

Then he felt it-she was nearing her orgasm. Her body exploded like a bunch of fireworks from under him and as he poured his demonic semen into her womanhood. He clamped down on her neck gently but hard enough to break the skin. After they started to calm down from their wonderful sex experience, he lowered his lips to her breast and bit down, but just as gently as he did her neck.

"Naruto," Hinata called out his name, scaring off the demonic birds that lived upon the demon forest.

He felt her jerk and she came again as he finished his orgasm. He then smirked as he saw he completed the ritual when the bite marks he made transformed into small fox paw prints, one on her neck and the other on her breast. She was now officially his and only his. She was his wife, his mate.

"Naruto…can I mark you also even though it will not mean much to anyone else beside the fact that I slept with you," Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled. "Sure, mark me if you like and I don't care if it doesn't mean much to anyone else as long as it means something to us."

Hinata smiled gracefully and kissed Naruto's cheeks. She then slowly, as if she was afraid of hurting him, bit down on the left side of his neck, careful to miss the veins. When she retreated, a small smirk formed on her face. Now she was truly satisfied.

She shivered and Naruto wrapped his arms around her body tightly. Sleep began to call out for her and her eyelids became heavy. But before she could fully shut them, she heard Naruto say, "You are mine now, Hinata. You belong to me and me only." She found herself grinning and then she drifted off to sleep wrapped up in Naruto's arms. He soon joined her into a deep slumber himself.

_In the morning…_

Naruto awoke to find himself connected to his new found lover and wife. He placed a kiss on her forehead and pulled himself away from her slowly so not to wake her. He shivered at the cold dewy morning air that blew across his naked body. He also felt Hinata shiver next to him, so he searched the ground for their clothes. He found only his jeans were wearable because the rest of his outfit and hers were torn into pieces from their excitement to get one another's clothes off.

Naruto placed his jeans back on and took a minute to think how he was going to get Hinata back inside of the demon fortress house without everyone seeing her nude body. Then he quickly decided that he would sneak into his own room without being seen by any of the other demons and snatch a blanket from his room to wrap Hinata in and then he would bring her to his room. The only problem he had with that is that he had to leave her in the demon fortress until he got back. He would have to make this really quick which was really no problem, but still he didn't want to leave her looking so delicate and defenseless.

Naruto, not wanting to waste any more time to ponder over it, took off with a great amount of speed and got to the palace quickly. He snuck up to his room and grabbed a blanket, not even worrying about a t-shirt for himself because he didn't want to waste anymore time leaving Hinata alone.

He then ran back to the woods, undetected by any of his fellow demons, to the spot where he left Hinata. He carefully wrapped the blanket around her nude body while trying to control his desire to take her while she was still asleep. He picked her up and carried her in his arms as he took his time strolling through the forest back to the fortress.

When he finally entered the fortress house he could tell everyone was up and that breakfast was ready by the tempting aroma wayfaring throughout the house. Yet strangely, he didn't even care for the food as much as he wanted to place Hinata in bed. Naruto started to climb the stairs that lead to his room but was interrupted by one of his mom's right hand men by the name of Baki.

Baki wore a face mask covering half of his face and it covered his bald head. The other half of his face stayed revealed and showed his striped tattoos while he wore a simple, all black outfit.

"Naruto, what has happened to the vampire girl? Did she get hurt? Do you want me to take her to the medical room so that you can eat breakfast?" Baki asked Naruto a thousand questions at once.

Naruto hissed at Baki and hugged Hinata's blanket-covered nude body away from him. He knew Baki didn't mean any harm but still Naruto didn't want anybody besides himself touching Hinata at the moment.

"I'm not hungry at the moment, and Hinata is not hurt she is just asleep so I will be bringing her to my room. Now move," growled Naruto.

Baki wondered why Naruto was being so rude. Then he saw the marking on the side of the vampire girl's neck and smiled to himself. He now saw that Naruto had just mated with the girl and was really protective of her. He excused Naruto's rude behavior, understanding why he was so pissed at him.

"I understand Amir. I will be going now," said Baki and he took his leave, allowing Naruto to take off.

Baki entered the demons bar where all the demons were patiently waiting on him to return with Naruto.

"Where is my son, Baki?" The Queen asked him.

"He just came back and went to his room and he claims he is not hungry. I think we should eat without him," Baki answered.

"What do you mean? We always wait for Naruto to get here before we eat," growled Naruto's right hand men.

"Yes, but he only wants to be alone with his mate at the moment. You can go see if he wants to come down to eat if you like but he will probably rip your head off for interrupting his precious time with _her_ as he nearly did mine when I requested he eat with us," explained Baki.

"My son has found his mate. Tell me, it's that vampire girl by the name of Hinata, right?" asked Kushina.

"Yes, Hinata is indeed his mate now."

"I knew they would mate!" squealed Kushina in excitement.

"So now that the future king has found his mate, he is that much closer to becoming King," idled one of the demon elders.

"I know, and then I can kick back and relax," Kushina said as she envisioned herself doing nothing but taking strolls here and there.

Everyone shook their heads at the Queen's newfound laziness. Then they feasted on their food before it got cold while talking about how great it was for their prince to finally have found his mate.

_Meanwhile…_

Naruto had laid Hinata down gently on his bed. He then tucked them both into the covers. He began moving strands of hair out of Hinata's face while he breathed in her scent. Somehow he began to feel sleepy again and soon was asleep.

Hinata, on the other hand, began to stir in her sleep. She woke to find herself lying next to a half naked Naruto. She couldn't believe her eyes. She really wondered if this was real or if this was some type of sick way of showing her something she would never get. _Oh, what the hell? Real or not I should be able to indulge in my own fun shouldn't I?_

As if she was afraid she would get caught, she cautiously looked around with a scary grin on her face. She placed her hand on Naruto's chiseled chest, allowing her hands to roam his body. She got so into it that she didn't even notice when he started to stir in his sleep. He opened his eyes and immediately smiled at the beautiful female vampire in front of him. Then he chuckled softly, scaring Hinata slightly.

"Morning beautiful," Naruto yawned out as he sat up in bed.

She jumped, nearly scared to death. "Umm…sorry…."

"Didn't I tell you to stop saying sorry to me? And why would you be sorry for? After what we did last night you're allowed to do whatever you want with me. After all, I am your mate or husband now."

"So you're saying last night was real and not some crazy dream?" asked Hinata with hope in her eyes.

"Of course. Just look at your breast," smirked Naruto.

Hinata blushed and looked down to see the fox mark on her breast. Then she remembered there was one on her neck too. She made a mental note to check that one out in the mirror. Then she blushed a tad bit when she realized that she was naked beside her dream lover who was now her husband.

She turned to Naruto and pushed him back so that he was lying back on the bed and then she said, "Naruto, I want to make love to you again."

He smirked, "Your wish is my command. We can make love three thousand times if you would like because I will do anything for my woman."

"Is that so…." She whispered lustfully while she climbed on top of him straddling him slowly, drunk off of love. Her female juices dripped from her vagina walls onto his jeans making him aware of how much she wanted him. She looked down as she grinded on top of him and then rolled her eyes.'

He let out a groan of approval then flipped her on her back so now that it was he that was straddling her. Her hair messily sprawled out on the pillow beneath her, her cheeks tainted a cherry red just as her lips were, and her body screaming out in a lustful way.

He knew he needed to speed up the process when he starred into her lavender eyes and felt a pull in his lower region, he could come right there.

Quickly they worked to get his pants off and when they achieved their goal, Hinata was surprise he wasn't wearing any underwear, he grinded his hips on her as she felt his rock solid abs.

As she moaned from under him and try to keep her breathing pattern even, he let his fingers travel to her vagina lips before slipping a finger inside of her. With his free hand he rubbed circles around her clit making her gasp loudly. Then he added a second finger inside of her walls making her whine and throw her head back, hitting the headboard. He halted all action to make sure she was okay.

"Naruto," she heaved out, "Don't ever stop, keep going! MAKE ME COME!"

And she grabbed hold of his hot flesh making him groan out in pleasure. He knew now, making love with this woman had to be the hottest thing he had ever experience.

He moved his two fingers in and out of her as she at the same time, stroked his pulsing hard cock.

He pressed his lips to hers, "I want you now!"

"Me too."

He didn't waste anymore time and pushed his shaft into her needing wetness, making her moan sexily.

"Fuck…" He moaned as he grabbed at her soft mounds, pounding the both of them into extastcy.

He knew he wasn't going to be able to last very long like this. So he pushed himself further into her and she held onto his shoulders, gripping tight. She wrapped a legged around him and let her nails sink into his back. He could only think of how hot that was.

When he was all the way inside of her the animal inside of him took over and he begin fucking her, hard. Her tightness around him, the sounds of her screams and the bed creaking beneath them was what drove him to continue to pound in her.

She wrapped her entire body around him. Her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, she wanted to feel everything.

She begged him not to stop when he found her magically spot and he didn't, making sure each thrust was match with the same power and frantic speed as the last.

Then she called his name out and way to fast she was coming, dragging him down with her. As if a spell had been placed on him he couldn't turn his self away from her love drowning eyes until she shut them tight in almost unbearable pleasure, a lone tear of happiness trickling down her cheek.

When they had both finished, he rolled off of her, lying on his back on the bed breathing hard, trying to catch his breath while Hinata was trying to do the same, both drenched in sweat.

"Damn. I don't think I will ever get used to how good that feels." Naruto said as he finally caught his breath, making Hinata blush a tiny bit.

He turned to Hinata to see the tiny blush on her face. "And I don't think you will ever stop blushing."

"I can't help it. Plus I know you like it when I blush because it makes me look cute and innocent," she said as she rose from the bed. She climbed on top of Naruto, pressed her body to his, then kissed him.

"Hina-chan, it seems as if you know me so well," he responded when his lips were freed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" she asked while tracing his muscles.

"Hmm…shall I take you on a proper date?" He tilted his head to the side with a smirk as he asked the question, showing that he was scheming something.

"A proper date? What do you mean?" Hinata was truly stumped because besides the mortals, Croatians didn't really do things like date.

"Yes, a proper date. My father used to take my mother on dates and it seems as if that is all she remembers. So I wanted to create our own memories," He explained.

She smiled at the idea of creating many memories with just Naruto. Besides the amazing sex, they didn't really have many of their own memories. "Then I'm afraid we need to create some memories of our own, Mr. Sexy."

He smirked. He had a lot of ideas on how to create some everlasting memories with Hinata. Half of them were really naughty ideas, but he didn't have to worry much about her turning them down because he could tell her newfound confidence made her more likely to do things she would be afraid to do before.

He chuckled to himself, getting a look of confusion from Hinata.

So he explained, "Now that we have mated, you're more likely to be bolder than you were before and that means I will get to see a lot of this hidden Hinata that I get peeks of every now and then."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, and not only that, I will experience some of your emotions and thoughts. Like right now you are thinking how hot I am."

"That is an easy one. Everybody knows that I am always thinking that when I am around you," pouted Hinata.

"I guess you're right about that one, but shall we jump in the shower then get a bite of eat? We haven't eaten in a while," Naruto reminded her. As if on cue, his stomach growled slightly.

She giggled. "Yes, but what am I going to wear?"

"Don't worry. I will tell Temari to get you something."

After their shower, Naruto went to seek Temari and found her in the Library with Fu and Yugito.

The three women looked up when they felt his presence among them.

"Amir, what blesses us with your oh-so-great presences?" joked Fu.

"Temari, can you get Hinata some clothes?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes at Fu.

"I heard you guys mated last night. Is that the reason why she needs new clothes?" asked Temari, smirking.

"Are you going to get her some clothes or not! She is wearing nothing but a towel right now," Naruto yelled.

"Don't blow your top Naruto. I will make her some clothes. Come on girls, maybe we can get the dirt from Hinata," said Temari.

"There is no dirt to tell, Temari. We just mated like normal creatures do. Don't make it a big deal," Naruto said while walking away, but he was smiling all the while.

Yugito rolled her eyes. "He is so happy he could pop, why is he pretending to be calm?"

"Because he is a guy, they are always like that," said Temari as she got up.

"Strange," said Fu.

Then the three walked to Naruto's room where they found Hinata sitting on the bed with a towel wrapped around her.

"So you know that now you will be Queen when Naruto becomes King, right?" asked Fu.

"Yea," said Hinata smiling at the thought of being with Naruto forever.

"Look at her smiling at nothing," Temari shook her head, "She is really in love with Naruto."

"If she wasn't in love with Naruto, I wouldn't have allowed her to get close to him," Yugito said.

"Oh really, Yuguito?" asked Fu.

"Shut up, Fu," Yugito argued.

"Ignoring the cats in the room, Hinata, can you stand up so I can get a good look at what I am working with here?"

"Shut up, Temari," shouted Fu and Yugito as Hinata stood up.

As she stood, she grimaced a bit from the pain in between her legs. After all ,her and Naruto did work her muscles more than once without a break.

"You okay?" asked Temari, noticing her discomfort.

"Yea, my legs are aching a bit. It's fine," stated Hinata.

"Oh? I think I got something for that," Temari said with a smirk, knowing exactly why her legs were sore.

"Really?" asked Hinata.

"Yea, but you should probably also wait a while before jumping in the sack again with Naruto so your body can rest. Otherwise you can really damage something down there," winked Temari.

Then she chanted a small spell and in seconds a tight form-fitting black hourglass dress was on Hinata's body. With another short chant, Hinata's legs were a lot less sore than before.

Naruto walked in to see Hinata clothed in her sexy dress and began to drool a bit. After he collected himself he turned to the three women that he didn't want to see at the moment.

"Look, me and Hina-chan are going on a date. I already told the rest of the nine so don't wait for us during dinner time," Naruto said.

"Oh, a date? When did you become so sweet, Naruto?" questioned Fu.

"Look, stop messing with me. Come on, Hinata," he said, taking Hinata by the hand and out of the room.

Vampire Chambers…..

Hiashi sat in his royal chair with Fugaku next to him and his search team kneeling below them.

"Get ready to head out. We are going to the wizards' dome….


	12. The Meeting

**Chapter 12: Meeting the Queen….**

Hiashi sat in his royal chair with Fugaku next to him and his search team kneeling below them.

"Get ready to head out. We are going to the Wizard's Dome," Hiashi ordered them.

"Yes," replied Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Itachi, Matsuri, Anko, Hanabi, Sai, and Genma.

Wizard's Dome

"Jiraiya, just think about it. Those vampires won't wait too much longer. They are bound to come asking us what we know about Naruto, and since we haven't told them exactly everything, we should just lay low for the time being and not stir up trouble," Orochimaru expressed his concern to Jiraiya about his plans.

"Orochimaru, I am not stirring up any trouble at all. I am just going to visit Naruto and check on Hinata and maybe talk with Kushina for a bit," Jiraiya said.

"Stupid. That is what that is," Orochimaru disagreed.

"Whatever, but you have to-"

"You know where that demon lives!" Shouted the one and only vampire leader, Hiashi Hyuga. He came storming in Jiraiya and Orochimaru's lab with Fugaku and their search team, Tsunade and some of the other wizards, and the werewolves.

"Tsch…eavesdropping and not knocking. What type of rude behavior is this?" scoffed Orochimaru.

"Rude Behavior? You two have been hiding secrets from us! And you knew where that brat was all along when we have been searching nonstop for him! What the hell, Jiraiya? Orochimaru?" yelled a pissed, betrayed Tsunade.

"Never mind that, just take us to Demon's Fortress to make up for this." said Hiashi.

"I believe it is better not to do that," Jiraiya said.

"You just said before that you were going to go there yourself, Jiraiya!" shouted werewolf leader Tsume.

"Yes, Kiba couldn't come because he is in bed, but Tsume, Hana, Mogei, Lee, and I promised to come here and see you so we could reinsure Hinata's health. But now with this information I think it would be better you if you take us there," Gai said, glaring at Jiraiya and Orochimaru for the first time in his life.

"Fufufufufufu…Jiraiya I do think we are in much trouble here. Shall we take them to the Demon's Fortress?" Orochimaru chuckled.

Jiraiya sighed. Then he took a look at the people in the room. Besides the wizards that went to school with Naruto and the wizards that worked there, their parents were also in the room, and Hiashi and Fugaku and their best team on vampires and then Tsume, Hana, Mogei, Lee and Gai. If he took all these Croatians to Kushina's place, he was not sure what she might to do him or better yet, them. He wasn't sure if he would be able to get fully in the Demon's Fortress.

"What are you mulling over? Let's go," Hiashi impatiently directed.

"To even get to the Demon Fortress when you're not demon, a potion needs to be created. Orochimaru, looks like you're going to have to help if we are going to get in the Demon Fortress," Jiraiya said.

"Well get to it then," Tsuande demanded.

"But before we even go I have a few rules that you absolutely must follow, otherwise I can't promise either of us will ever see Hinata again," Jiraiya announced.

Everyone looked at Jiraiya when he mentioned that.

"What are these rules?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, asked.

Jiraiya took a seat behind his desk and pulled out a very old wand, laying it on the desk. Orochimaru also pulled out an old wand from his lab jacket, then he walked over to a rack that was locked. He placed his wand in the key hole and the rack case opened and he pulled out a black ghastly potion in a diamond shaped bottle.

"What are the rules?" Shikaku asked once more.

"The rules are simple. No matter who you are, never say anything you wouldn't say to your leader of your chambers, dome, or den. And if you are a leader, pretend like you're not. Don't be afraid to lower yourself before the Queen. AND the most important rule, do not disrespect Naruto. The Queen will kill us all over her son," Jiraiya said.

"Tsch.. you gave them the short version, Jiraiya. You want them to die," laughed Orochimaru.

"The short version? And why do you need to make a potion to get to the Demon Fortress? Can't we just travel there by foot?" asked Tsume.

"By foot?...Fufufu… you cannot get to the Demon Fortress in the living world because it's not in the living world," laughed Orochimaru.

"You mean it's…."

"That is right, Hiashi, it's in the underworld, the demon's territory. That is why I'm telling you to be careful, because I've only been there ten times in my life time and that is not a lot," Jiraiya said.

"Now about the short version…Jiraiya is t-telling you to be on your best behavior, but I think you should not open your mouths at all because if we listed all the demons' rules it would take us all day," hissed Orochimaru.

"Anyway, Orochimaru let us get to this potion," Jiraiya said, pulling a green jar from underneath his desk.

"What type of potions are those? And you need your wands for this?" asked Tsunade.

"The demons' barrier is so strong that even we need to use our wands. As for these potions, they are the potions left by Professor Sarutobi. By mixing these and creating the spirit potion, as well as using the other worlds spell, we should be able to get in the underworld," Jiraiya said.

Orochimaru brought the black potion over to Jiraiya's desk. When he opened the bottle, smoke poured from it making everyone a bit dizzy, which was very unusual for Croatians. Then carefully, after Jiraiya opened the green jar, Orochimaru poured the black liquid smoke into the green jar. As soon as he did, a mortifying cry erupted from the jar. The annoying ring of Sirens played from the jar making everyone cover their ears.

"Orochimaru, get the pot," Jiraiya yelled over the crying of the sirens.

Quickly, Orochimaru ran to the other side of the room until he found a black kettle filled with the ingredients for the spirit potion. He brought it over to Jiraiya and together they took out the items that they need and emptied the contents into the kettle.

"They're mixing Reishi Mushroom with Albizzia buds. Isn't that a bad combination," Sakura asked out loud to nobody particular.

"Yes horrible combination. I guess it is needed for this potion though, but I wouldn't know over this loud racket what is what," Asuma said, wincing at the noise.

"Longan; check, Jujube; check, Loldan Quo; check, Ghastly blue dragon scales; check, smoldering ashes; check, and human blood; check." Orochimaru and Jiraiya checked off their items as they threw them in the kettle.

"I shall start the first enchantment," Orochimaru said, and after receiving a nod from Jiraiya, he started the enchantment while waving his wand over the black kettle and green jar. "Tetra, daughters of Achelous, companions of Persephone, natives of Cape Perlorum, wings given by Demeter, searching for Persphone, calling with your beautiful deadly soul leeching song, appealing to our spirits, grant me the wish to interact with the god of the dead and riches' home, north of Celsius, and south of Rome."

The crying of the sirens died off as soon as Orochimaru finished the first half of the spell. Jiraiya then poured the mixed liquid from the green jar into the kettle before he started an enchantment of his own. " Helem of Darkness, wife of the underworld, Charon of the ferryman, I place this Vicoriae avgg que ( To the Victory) and Fel Temp Reeparatip (falling horseman) as coinage to ensure our safe trip on this passage to Juno Infera Auena's and the Unseen's realm, upon my soul."

He finished his spell with the wave of his wand. A rush of black and red flames engulfed the kettle before dying away. Snatching an empty flask off his desk and a scoop, he scooped some of the potion into the flask.

"Complete," said Jiraiya.

"Tsch, that's it?" asked Konohamaru.

"Brat that has the power to melt you into two," Orochimaru hissed.

"Well if you guys are ready then I will open the portal to the underworld," Jiraiya said, pouring the contents of the flask on the ground.

"What the-"

Tsunade wasn't able to finish her question before the ground below them became a black portal and they slipped into the world below. The portal closed back behind them.

The group landed on the north side of hell. It was like a pitch black cave with a dim green light glaring at them from the distant. The walls were grim and very old looking. Dead swam down the river of Hades or Stxy, as some people called it, which sat in between the narrow sidewalks of hell. The dead called out to them and tried to escape their fate but failed to reach them. The group looked away from the lifeless souls that were being dragged down the stream by the current, still calling out to them.

"Okay, this place is scary," Ino said, grabbing onto the closest thing to her which happened to be Choji.

"Yes, this part of hell can be considered scary, but you're lucky we didn't end up on the east side of hell," Orochimaru commented.

"The east side of hell?" questioned Kakashi.

"Yes, there are four parts of hell: North, South, East, and West. Then there is the basement of hell, the sections of the south and west side of hell. It is as big as earth under here so there are many parts," Orochimaru said.

"The east side just happens to be the main entrance to hell, as strange as it is. I do not know why it is like that but the east side is where you must pay the Charon who will take you across the river of Hades. Then you will have to somehow get past Cerberus if you're not dead, because he only lets the dead past," Orochimaru explained.

"So this is the good part compared to the others then?" Ino shakily asked.

"No, the Demons' Fortress in the south of hell, the west side of hell where the dead stay who did nothing wrong, and the basement of hell where Hades lives are the most peaceful places in here, and far nicer than the east and north sides of hell." Jiraiya stated.

"But when you cast the spell to enter the Underworld you never know what side you will end up on," Orochimaru sighed.

"Well, can we get out of here then and get to the Demons' Fortress if this is not it?" growled Hiashi.

"Sure thing, follow me, milord," chuckled Orochimaru before he added in, "Watch your step though, even though you're not human, following in there can still be the end if you get sent to the wrong part of hell."

"The north side of hell also holds one of the bloodiest sections ever. It is where the murderers, rapists, and such bad mortals go. It is known as Tartus and is the only place in hell no person would ever want to be, because you are tortured for eternity doing who knows what," laughed Orochimaru.

"Can you please talk about the more peaceful parts?" begged a shaking Konohamaru.

"Sure. As I said before, there is the basement of hell where Hades, the god of the underworld resides," Orochimaru started.

"Wait, how come the demons stay so close to the god of the underworld?" asked Sai.

"That I do not exactly know, but I know that all the previous demon Queens and Kings do not get along with the god of the underworld," Orochimaru answered.

"Yet they share the same space with him," commented Anko.

"Of course. Maybe this is the main reason why mortals confuse the two or think the demons and Hades are alike. But everyone should know that a god is more powerful than any supernatural beings like ourselves or the demons," Orochimaru chuckled.

"But they barely see one another because they stay out of Hades' way and he to stays out of theirs," Jiraiya said, finally speaking.

"So who controls the underworld, the demons or Hades?" Konohamaru asked.

"You didn't hear a thing I said, did you boy? Hades controls the underworld even though the demons do have influence here, but not as much as Hades. The whole south side of Hell is controlled by the demons though, which puts the underworld god in an uproar sometimes," Orochimaru said.

"I just hope we don't run into him," sighed Shikamaru, "I would hate to have to face a god, especially the god of the underworld. I'd rather get sent to Celsius first."

"I agree," muttered Choji and Konohamaru.

"You should also feel that way about the Queen of demons then," Jiraiya said as the sidewalk ended and they came upon a gate. The gate glistened a golden sparkle, the word _Oni_ printed on it, and two demons who looked like monks stared upon them with a freighting gaze.

"Jubei and Raku, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Orochimaru said to the two monks guarding the gate.

"I don't know you, nor these other disgusting creatures, so unless you give me a good explanation of why you are here, I will be forced to send you to your pitiful death," growled the demon monk with blue beads.

"Awe calm down Jubei , I'm sure Orochimaru and Jiraiya wouldn't bring these disgusting creatures to our realm for nothing. They must have a good reason," the other demon monk said to Jubei.

"Yes Raku, we do have a good reason. But it involves us talking to the Queen, so if you could please open the gates," Orochimaru said with a warm smile.

"Hahahaha, no way. Tell me why I should let some lowlifes speak to my Queen-no offense Lord Jiraiya," Raku said.

"None taken," Jiraiya said.

Everyone else glared at the rude demon monks who wouldn't budge.

"My daughter is in there and you're saying I can't go inside?" growled Hiashi.

"Are you raising your voice at me?" Jubei questioned.

"Calm down Hiashi," whispered Jiraiya.

"Why should I calm down?" shouted Hiashi, outraged.

Before anyone could respond, the Oni gates opened and a little blond-haired, green-eyed demon ran out of the gates and closed them behind her with a slam.

"Mini, what are you doing outside of the gates?" yelled the demon monk, Raku.

"I wanted to find Amir," the little blonde-haired demon by the name of Mini said, ever so sweetly.

Then she noticed the people around her and her eyes went wide. They all smelled of other scents that were not human. She then recognized a scent close to Hinata's on a few pale looking people.

She tilted her head, looking at them sideways, "Do you happen to know Hinata?"

Everyone stared at the little demon.

"So my daughter is here? Let me inside!" hollered Hiashi.

"No can do. Mini, go back inside," Raku ordered.

"Kay!" shouted the small demon, and she opened the gates slightly before creeping back inside.

"I'm sorry for my friend's rude behavior Raku, but can you please give us a second to talk to the Queen? Then this will all be settled," begged Jiraiya.

"If it were only you then I would let you through, and maybe if you had Orochimaru I would still let you through but with these other faces, no can do Lord Jiraiya, I'm sorry," Raku said.

Orochimaru started to slip something out of his lab jacket pocket when he heard a shouting , "Yup right here."

As he slipped his spell (that he intended on using just in case they had to get in the rough way) back into his pocket, the gates opened and out came the most beautiful demon, the Queen, Kushina.

Kushina glared at her visitors, making them all drop their gaze for some reason. She stood tall, her long red hair falling perfectly with a few strands tucked into her long jet black silk robe. Her robe hid the black fitted dress she wore underneath but allowed just a bit of the dress to peak through, revealing the red heart design in the middle of the dress laying on her chest. Black feathers decorated her chest and neckline of the robe, stopping at her ears. On her head she wore a black round bow with a white veil covering half the top of her head. Her eyebrows arched, and green-blue eyes fixed on one person to another.

Then she moved her red ruby lips to speak, "Are these the people you spoke of, Mini dear?"

"Yes, Queen, and they smell like Hinata," Mini said, pointing to them.

Raku and Jubei, who kneeled once their queen came out of the gates, looked upon their queen.

"I'm sorry Queen, I should have taken care of them by now. Forgive me," Jubei said.

"I too am sorry Queen," Raku said.

"There is no need for that, Raku and Jubei. Please stand. The ones who shall be bowing is the intruders, not you two," Kushina said.

The demon monks nodded and stood but glared at the visitors.

"My apologies, I forgot my manners," Orochimaru said as he kneeled before Kushina. Jiraiya also kneeled.

Kushina looked at the others and they begrudgingly kneeled before her.

"Hey, if she is the queen and Naruto's the prince, then she is his mom. Wow, who knew Naruto had such a pretty mother," Konohamaru whispered.

"Yea, you're right. Wow," Udon whispered.

Kushina smiled on the inside about the young boys' comments. Then she walked towards Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya, stand. I don't like the thought of someone so nice to me kneeling before me," Kushina said, placing a hand out to him.

He took her hand and stood up, smiling at Kushina. "Well my queen-"

"Stop the formalities, Jiraiya. We've known each other too long for that," Kushina said.

"You're right. How have you been?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well good, until you brought that filthy snake here. You know how much I hate Orochimaru, and you brought him here," Kushina said.

Tsunade looked at the Queen, then Jiraiya, and last Orochimaru.

"Kushina, it's not nice to joke like that, fufufufu, I might take it serious," Orochimaru said as he stood without permission, taking Kushina's hand and placing a kiss on it.

Everyone gasped in shock, nobody had seen Orochimaru as such a suck up before. Kushina snatched her hand away from Orochimaru and punched him in the stomach, sending him to the ground with a strangled cry of pain.

"Beautiful, but scary," Udon stated.

"Orochimaru, don't ever touch me. The rest of you get up and follow me, you can tell me why you're here in my place," Kushina said as she turned on her heel, walking into the open gates with Mini skipping behind her.

As they walked into the Demon Fortress, Raku and Jubei glared holes into them. When they walked in they also noticed that this place was brightened as if the sun itself shone upon the place. There was lots of fresh grass and everything was beautiful. It seemed as if they just transferred into another whole realm but they hadn't, they just entered the Demon Fortress. The place was surrounded by beautiful trees and little streams of rivers and lakes. It did not look like a place where demons would live. The Palace, his home, was about twenty stories high. It was a gold color with red and green trim paints. They walked the golden path and entered the Demon Fortress.

Kushina led the way as they glanced around staring at the many rooms they passed and they could tell there were many floors. She took them to her office. She opened the door, leaving it open for them as she walked to her seat.

Jiraiya looked around and shook his head, "I see you still keep pictures of Minato and you all over the place."

Before she could respond, Hiashi interrupted. "Look, we didn't come here to discuss that, Jiraiya. I want you to return my daughter!"

She narrowed her eyes at Hiashi and stood, taking a stride over to him. His fellow vampires noticed this and took a defensive stance which didn't stop her from advancing on him.

"If you're here for Hinata there is nothing that I can do for you," she said with a hint of laughter in the back of her throat.

"Look, we vampires will not allow you to keep hold of one of ours," Fugaku threatened.

"We also will back the vampires if you continue to hold onto Hinata," Tsume declared.

Kushina busted out in a laughter that chilled everyone's hearts and installed fear inside of them. After she got herself together she glared at them with her now red eyes.

In a very low, chilling voice she said, "Your daughter is not here at the moment. She and Naruto went out a little while before you got here. I don't know where they left, so don't ask, and before you try threatening me again I think you better remember whose home you're in. Plus, who said that Hinata wants to take her leave with a pitiful family like yours, Hiashi Hyuga, Fugaku Uchiha?"

"Don't answer, just sit down and shut up," she answered for them, pointing to the black couch nearby as she took her seat once more and her eyes returned to normal and she relaxed.

"Sorry about their rude behavior, Kushina," Jiraiya apologized.

"You wouldn't have to apologize if you hadn't brought such disrespectful beings," she said.

"We didn't want to bring them but we had our hands forced, Kushina," Orochimaru said.

"Shut up Orochimaru, just the sound of your voice eats at me," Kushina hissed.

"Kushina, I know you still don't blame me for 'that'," Orochimaru said.

She just growled in response. "Actually, if I blame you I would have to blame Jiraiya and Sarutobi also, but I long forgave you guys for that. The reason I don't like you now will be known very soon. But I guess I will be a little nice towards you since you, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi did keep us demons from being destroyed by telling us of the others plans to turn on us."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that during the Great War, after the sealing of your father and after you guys helped take out the few demons who still wanted to fight, and the rest of the Croatians turned on the demons who helped-that Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Sarutobi, the professor of wizards, allowed you to get away?" Tsume growled angrily.

"Yes, why? Would you rather I have died with my newborn son who was only a few weeks old? Sorry to disappoint you Tsume, leader of the werewolves, but even if those three wouldn't have helped us escape, there was many people who would have help. For instance, Tera the Werewolf from the Eastern valley who came to me during war to warn me at the same time and Alex Uchiha, and many more so don't get too upset there."

Still, Tsunade, Tsume, Hiashi, and Fuguka and the others glared at Orochimaru and Jiraiya now that they knew that the reason the demons survived years ago was because they allowed them to escape.

"Well if Hinata is not here, is there any way you can find Naruto to ask where she is?" Kurenai asked with a look of worry on her face, not caring about the petty stuff they had been talking about before.

"You're Kurenai, aren't you?" Kushina asked.

Kurenai blinked, confused how she knew who she was. "Yea."

"Hm… I guess you would be really worried about Hinata since she said you two were really close. Well I can ask my son's advisors and my own to seek him out," she mumbled.

Then she snapped her fingers and in a second the room was filled with sixteen new faces.

"Queen, I see you have visitors. Do you need help getting rid of them?" Zabuzu asked, glaring hard at them.

"No, not today Zabuzu, but I was wondering if you guys can look for Naruto and Hinata and tell them to come back at once," Kushina said.

"As you wish my Queen," Zabuza said, and he and the other demons disappeared.

"Is that enough for you?" Kushina asked Kurenai.

Kurenai was surprised that the queen did it for her, but nodded.

"Good. Now while we wait, tell me, Jiraiya, do you still have Minato's things?" Kushina asked.

"If by things, you mean his spell book and weapons, then of course. May I ask why?"

"I wanted to trade it for Sarutobi's belongings."

"My father's things?" questioned Asuma.

"So you're Sarutobi's offspring. Yes, well, your father gave me some things to hold on unto but I told him I would give them back as soon as I felt I didn't need them anymore. He also gave me a scroll that he said he entrusted me to keep safe. But truth is, I don't feel the need for them anymore and I would like to give them away for Minato's things."

"Still in love with him?" laughed Orochimaru.

Kushina rolled her eyes. Poof. The sixteen were back, but without Naruto or Hinata.

"My Queen, the two told me to tell you that they will get back soon after they are finished with their activities," said Temari.

"Did they both, or just Naruto?" asked Kushina.

"Well…just Naruto. But Hinata said it with her eyes," said Fu.

"Then what the hell are we supposed to do?" asked Hiashi.

"I will send her back tomorrow then, so just leave me be," Kushina answered.

"Tomorrow?" questioned Fugaku.

"Yes, tomorrow, or I could not send her back at all. Now get lost, please," she added the please with a smile after demanding the first part.

"Well I guess we will get going then," said Orochimaru who was already on his feet and trying to usher everyone out.

"If my daughter is not back tomor-"

"If she is not, then sue me," she laughed, "but seriously, I will send her back."

Hiashi grunted and mumbled something under his breath that Kushina decided to ignore as he finally left with everyone following behind him.


	13. Encounter

**AN:**** Hi, I'm back! Yes, I will be working on completing this story. You may have noticed that I changed the title to Beast and I will be revising this story as I go. **

**Chapter13: Encounter**

"Mom, you wanted to see us?" Naruto said as Hinata and he appeared into her small office.

"I did, indeed, but the reason for it has just departed shortly before your arrival," she answered.

"Oh…. and that was…?" asked Naruto.

"The Croatians came here asking for your wife to be placed back into the human realm among her kind," she answered.

This made Hinata glance up from the ground to look directly in Kushina's eyes, the worry ever so present on her pale cheeks. Naruto could feel her worry so he squeezed her hands to help her calm down.

"No need to worry. I sent them back home but I did promise that she would come back tomorrow," Kushina said.

"What?!" Naruto roared.

"Calm yourself Naruto," Kushina warned.

"How can I be clam? You are telling me to let my mate to stay with them, how could you make this decision without me?" asked Naruto.

"I will have to kill those little lying bastards. They probably didn't talk to you besides telling you I wanted to see you," muttered Kushina before she sighed and said, "Look, it is not forever and I have a plan."

"But my father won't let me out of his sight once I get back," Hinata said.

"Hahaha, as if. He will have to," Kushina said.

"What do you mean, Mom?" asked Naruto.

"For starters, I only promised to bring her back tomorrow, so we will. We didn't say what time, so whatever time of the day you want to go is okay with me. Then after we settle a few things here, Naruto can go back and get you, plus when he finds out you're mates he will have no choice but to let you be together," she said.

"He will just try to force me to mate with another vampire," Hinata said sadly.

Kushina chuckled then shook her head, "No, he can't. See, you are bonded with Naruto. The only way your bond can be broken is if one of you dies. Trust me Hinata and just go back tomorrow. We will come back for you shortly because you are family now."

Hinata nodded at Kushina. She trusted her then squeezed Naruto's hand.

"Now Hinata, if you don't mind, can I have a minute alone with my son?" Kushina asked.

Hinata nodded, taking her leave. Naruto watched her depart before turning to his mom, "What's up?"

"I want to expose Orochimaru soon, he seemed even more snake-like today and I need your help. I figured while Hinata is gone, we could go with both our special nine and look for the rest of the information we need," Kushina said.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I haven't found any more movement yet but everything seems bad right now," Kushina said.

Naruto nodded, "We will stop those bastards, Mom. Don't worry."

Kushina got up from her seat and walked over to Naruto to kiss his cheek. He didn't squirm but allowed it.

"Yes, we will son, yes we will."

…

Next Day.

Hinata walked down the hall to her locker. From the corner of her eyes she saw her friends approaching her. She sighed, knowing that it was going to be (as Shikamaru liked to say) troublesome.

"Hinata!" yelled her friends as they ran up to her.

"He—"

Hinata didn't even have time to speak before she was dragged by her friends into Kurenai's classroom.

Kurenai looked up as soon as her door closed to see Hinata and the gang.

"They finally brought you back," Kurenai nearly screamed as she hugged Hinata.

"Those damn bastards!" yelled Kiba, "We'll kill them Hinata. Did Naruto lay a scratch on you? Did he?"

Hinata rolled her eyes at Kiba and broke Kurenai's hug. She walked to the door, "I have to get to my first period class."

She then walked out of class and headed to her first period class leaving the others to themselves.

"No love at all," said Konohamaru.

"Yea, she seemed more pissed then excited to see us," Tenten noted sadly.

"Hmm, well we'll talk about this later. For now, all of you get to class," Kurenai told the crew.

The gang disappeared out of her class…..

(need a couple of hours to pass) Meanwhile, in the Demon's Fortress….

"I'm going to class," Naruto yelled as he ran out the fortress gates.

"Naruto, didn't your mom tell you to stay here today!" yelled Gaara.

"I need to visit my wife, I miss her and I can sense she is sad, she misses me too," Naruto called back behind him as he poofed out of existence and landed in the school building right in front of Kurenai's class.

The doors opened to Kurenai's class just then, and out came a bunch of students. Naruto spotted his woman among the bunch. He waited as she got closer and grabbed at her hand, dragging her down the hallway towards the lunch room. Before they got there a few of the Croatians backed him up against the wall, and with the hall now empty nobody had time to notice.

"You dare show your filthy face here," hissed Neji as he held Naruto by his collar.

"Stop!" Hinata shouted, trying to remove Neji's grip from Naruto's shirt.

"Hinata, why are you taking up for him? Tell me you don't still like this ass after what he has done? He is a demon," Sakura spat, venom laced with every word.

"Sakura, everyone, you don't understand," Hinata pleaded. Naruto smirked at their hurt faces.

"It's fine Hi-na-ta," Naruto cooed sending shivers down her spine, "I just have to give them time, plus this will all be settled very soon."

Kurenai looked from the demon brat to vampire princess, she wasn't sure what to think or even sure how she felt of the situation but she wanted to keep the most peace she could among the two races.

"How about we all get headed to lunch?" she suggested, hoping the blonde demon would comply and so would the others.

"Ahhh, very well said, lunch is what I'm craving," the blonde demon agreed. Then he easily removed Neji's grip from his collar and pushed the others off him as he headed for lunch but not before stopping and smacking Hinata on her ass. He winked at her, causing her to blush a tenfold and give him a lusty look, her bond to him making her want him even more.

Naruto licked his lips as he processed the thoughts going through his mate's mind. Letting out a feral growl, he said, "Hinata, be good," and forced himself to turn around and walk away.

"What the hell was that?" Matsuri questioned Hinata who was still in her daze.

She only rolled her eyes though instead of answering the question and she herself headed to lunch.

"_Don't come sit next to me for now. Instead, when we have to go back to Kurenai's class we can both pretend to go to the restroom and meet up at the gym. Nobody is ever there during third period,"_ Naruto transfer his thoughts over to his mate as soon she entered the lunch room.

"_Ok, but I really miss you,"_ Hinata answered back in her own thoughts.

"_Me as well darling, see you soon, love you,"_ he told her.

"_Love you too,"_ she answered.

"Earth to Hinata, are you there?" yelled Ino. Hinata looked up at Ino having just ended her mind conversation with Naruto.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"What happened at the Demon's Fortress?" Ino repeated herself.

Hinata sighed heavily, "I know I will have to tell my father and everyone else later, so I don't want to say it now and have to repeat myself."

"I guess we can respect that," said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"But he really didn't hurt you, did he?" asked Sakura.

"No, he was very nice and treated me like a princess," Hinata said in a dreamy voice.

Kiba rolled his eyes and growled, "Like a princess? Ha, he must have drugged you."

As soon as Kiba finished his sentence Hinata was next to his side in a flash. She flicked her hand and allowed one of her long vampire nails to show and then pressed it against his throat.

"I dare you to say that again Kiba," Hinata said in a very deadly demonic voice.

Kiba gulped but didn't mutter a word. Hinata smirked and removed her hand and retracted her nails.

"Now, as I was saying; Naruto treated me like a princess and was very nice. If any of you believe otherwise then don't talk to me about it because I don't want to hear it." Hinata told her friends with a smile on her face.

Everyone at her table was shocked into silence as Hinata went back to her seat and continued to eat her cinnamon buns that Temari had packed for her. The table across from her too, where the other vampires sat, also sat shocked at their heiress and the Croatian teachers couldn't believe what they had heard or seen.

None of the humans heard or saw any of this though, because Hinata said it in a low voice and her movements were so quick that nobody noticed. Naruto on the other hand, was cracking up in his seat at his wife's temper.

"Umm, so that's good," Choji said, trying to ease the tension now building up.

"Yea, I told them Boss would never lay a scratch on you," Konohamaru told Hinata.

Mogei nodded then said, "But was it not scary down there? Naruto's mom can be a bit scary too, although she is extremely beautiful."

"It's not scary at all, everyone is friendly and they all liked me. And I guess Naruto's mom can become a bit scary if you piss her off, but she is really nice," Hinata said.

"Seems like you had a very good time then," Shino asset.

"Yea, it was like a much need vacation," Hinata told him.

"Vacation!" Tenten and Ino screamed.

"Yup," Hinata said, making them all sweat drop.

Hinata was about to tell them to stop asking so many questions when the bell rang and lunch was over with.

They all got up to empty their trays and walk back to their third period classroom. Naruto also walked to Kurenai's third period classroom making everyone a bit uneasy or angry, except for Hinata. He took his seat next to Shikamaru but didn't say anything to him.

As soon as Kurenai began teaching he almost immediately raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto," Kurenai said, or more like hissed.

He ignored the anger hidden in her tone. "May I use the restroom, Kurenai-San?"

Kurenai blinked at the formal tone he used at her before saying, "Yes, but hurry back."

"Yes, Ma'am," Naruto said, speeding out of the classroom.

Kurenai went back to teaching but seconds later Hinata raised her hand too. "Yes, Hinata?"

"I really need to go to the bathroom also," said Hinata.

"Really?" Kurenai questioned, she knew that Hinata didn't have to use the restroom but she couldn't question her in front of all her students, especially since most of them were human.

"Really," Hinata said.

"Fine, go ahead," Kurenai said, watching Hinata get up quickly and exit the classroom.

Hinata started her way down the hallway and bumped into Matsuri. She gave Matsuri a quick nod and kept walking past her.

"That's strange," thought Matsuri, "Hinata never leaves class, I wonder what she is up to."

Matsuri decided to follow behind Hinata sneakily to see what she was up to.

Meanwhile….

Naruto waited in the gym for Hinata. As soon as the gyms doors opened, Naruto was on Hinata in a flash. He had her lips in his mouth as he sucked on them, pulling back and kissing her once more.

"I missed you, woman," he said as he pulled back from the kiss.

She hugged him tight. "I missed you too."

They started kissing once more. They began with light pecks, then their light pecks became intense, fiery, passion-filled kisses. Their clothes started coming off as they rushed to be connected to one another. He kissed her collar bone as she raked her nails down his back. He struggled to finally pull his pants down but once he did he grinded his hips against her panty-clad vagina. He groaned as she dug deep in his back.

"I want you inside of me," she moaned into his ear. His eyes rolled back at this and he pulled down his boxers and ripped off her panties. He lifted her onto him slowly, and with her back pressed against the wall and legs wrapped around him, he thrust inside of her.

"Umm," she moaned in his ear as he pushed himself in her.

In the hallway….

Kurenai left the class with an easy project and decided to see what Hinata was up to. She ran into Matsuri who told her that Hinata had just entered the gym door that they were standing in front of. The two looked at one another when they heard "Harder!" and opened the gym doors.

What they found was Hinata with her legs wrapped around Naruto as he pumped inside of her. The couple looked up to see unwanted visitors. Hinata quickly separated herself from Naruto as he pulled up his boxers and pants in one swipe.

Kurenai crossed the gym at the same time as Naruto pulled his pants up, she now in her vampire form and ready to attack him. As she brought her claws down Hinata grab her hand.

"What are you doing, Kurenai-kindred?" Hinata asked.

"What am I doing? What am I doing?" huffed Kurenai.

Matsuri walked over to the commotion shaking her head, "So you're sleeping with this demon now?"

"This can't be happening, you can't, Hinata," Kurenai said, tears in her eyes.

"I love him," Hinata said firmly.

"Look, you act like something bad is going to happen by her being with me. I will take care of her," Naruto spoke, now finally dressed.

Matsuri glared at him, "You think you can taint her blood."

At this, Naruto smirked. "Well see, Hinata dear, I don't want to upset your kindred anymore than I already have. I'm going to go, but I'll see you later."

"Naruto," pleaded Hinata, grabbing hold of him.

Naruto sighed, "I promise woman, nobody will split us and nobody will lay hands on you even if I have to kill your father. I promise, it will be alright, just go with them."

"Ok," she said, letting go of him. Naruto leaned over and kissed her cheek.

He looked Matsuri in the eye and said, "You better be nice to her."

Before she had the chance to respond, Naruto was gone. Kurenai and Matsuri turned to look at Hinata as soon as he left.

"Hinata—"

"I don't want to hear anything Kurenai," she said, putting up her hand to stop her from continuing on.

"I don't think your father will be happy to know you are fucking him." Matsuri said with a smirk.

For an instant Hinata showed fear but then she quickly became angry. "Well, I guess I know who will be loyal to their future Khan and who won't." She pushed Matsuri and exited the gym.

"Did she just threaten me?" asked Matsuri. Kurenai nodded, very surprised.

…

Hinata walked down the hallway and out of the school. She then ran at a speed unseen to the human eye. She didn't feel like staying at school, it was pissing her off. So she went straight to the Vampire Chambers. Luckily for her nobody was in the front room, she was able to go straight to her private chamber. She stormed into her own room and jumped onto her bed, pulling one of her pillows up to her face and screamed into it. After she screamed to the point she felt like she could no more, she pulled the covers over her and decided she would sleep until later.

Only it didn't seem like she would be able to sleep as long as she would had liked because a few hours later a strong knock came pounding at her door. Hinata got up slowly, opening the door to face her father.

"We must talk, now!" he shouted.

"Ok," Hinata said, losing whatever courage she seemed to have possessed earlier.


	14. Deadly Truth

**AN: This is for my reviewers:**

**WANDAS: I appreciate all your comments and I am not offended at all. I will try to add less big groups from now on. **

**RoseTiger: Yes, this is next story I'm trying to finish.**

**Ili777: Yes, I don't want Hinata to leave either but it's for the greater good.**

**Kandraki: Thanks, I will!**

**Guest: Thanks, I really hope you enjoy it.**

**EVejHina: Yes, that really happen. I try to keep it a bit funny and a bit serious.**

**MusicLover463: I'm glad hope you like this chapter.**

**Traciss: I'll try to keep it ablaze for you!**

**Chapter 14: Deadly Truth**

"We must talk, now!" he shouted.

"Ok," Hinata said, losing all courage she seemed to possess earlier.

She followed him out of the room and down the stairs and to the Chamber's yard where all the Croatians and the leaders stood.

Hinata sighed; she could tell this didn't seem good. The wizards, werewolves, and vampires never gather for nothing.

"So she is really back," Tsume, leader of the werewolves said when she saw Hinata.

"Yes, but is it really Hinata?" said Hiashi, staring at his daughter.

"What?" questioned Hinata.

"You've changed in the short amount of time that you have been gone. The others have told me what has transpired today," yelled Hiashi.

"Allowing that filthy vermin to have his way with you," he spat in disgust.

Hinata rolled her eyes, "Oh please, there is nothing you can do anyway."

Everyone's eyes went wide; Hinata Hyuga just talked back to not only her Khan, but her father. _She really has changed_, they all thought.

"How dare you raise your voice at me?" yelled Hiashi as he closed the distance between him and Hinata.

Elsewhere…..

"Mom, hurry up. Hinata's in trouble, I can feel it," Naruto pleaded as him mom signed some scrolls.

Kushina sat in front of him with her lucky nine beside her and Naruto's lucky nine beside him as she signed one last scroll.

"Ok, let's go," she said. In a blink of an eye they disappeared and reappeared in the Vampire's Chambers.

Naruto glared as he watched Hiashi close the distance between him and Hinata and raise his hand, bringing it down with no mercy. Although before he could strike, Naruto grabbed Hinata, pulling her out of the way and holding her close to him.

"Touch my wife and I shall see that your death is the most painful one that anyone in Celsius will ever mention," he growled, with pure venom in his voice.

"Wife?" questioned Tsunade.

Naruto pulled back Hinata's long hair, showing a mark on her neck before showing everyone his neck which held the same mark.

"You have made her your mate?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yes, I have, she is mine," he growled in a protective manner.

"What?" growled Hiashi, "Hinata this is beyond—"

"Hiashi will you shut up? Gawd, your such a child," Kushina said, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

He glared at Kushina, "You're telling me to shut up?"

"Before you go getting all vampire on me," she chuckled at her own joke, "Where is that snake?"

"What games are you playing at?" asked Fugaku.

"None, I'm talking about Orochimaru," Kushina said.

Everyone looked around and they didn't see Orochimaru. Then Naruto let out a low growl but everyone heard it.

"He's not here," Naruto said, grinding his teeth.

"What is it?" asked Hinata, looking at her upset mate.

"That piece of shit has played us all," he told her.

"Played us? The only one that has played us is you and Hinata. The prophecy—"

"Tsunade, you wizards think you know everything but fact is you need the second piece to the prophecy which is the witch reading," Kushina said.

"Ha, we don't need no such thing, our prophecy says bad will be brought upon the Croatian world and **you demons** are it," Tsunade argued.

Kushina rolled her eyes, "No wonder Sarutobi didn't try to seek you out for help during the Legendary War because you're so naive and easily let your emotions overtake you."

This angered Tsunade so she lifted her hand as if she was about to cast a spell but then Jiraiya stopped her.

"See, there you go again, letting your emotions get the best of you," Kushina said with a smirk.

"What is all this about, Kushina?" Jiraiya asked.

"This is about how Orochimaru is the one allowing bad upon the Croatian world," Kushina answered.

"Impossible—"

"Look old man, I know he was a good pal of yours but we have looked into this for a while. Sadly he has done something that will require all of us to work together if we want the Croatian world to still be around," Naruto said, looking down but with anger.

"We would never work together with you demons!" Tsume yelled.

"Well then good luck trying to defeat Riley the werewolf, or WolfFram, or Hugo the werewolf, or King Lycaon, or Beowolf," Naruto shot back.

"Or, Hiashi and Fugaku, good luck fending off the Blood Countress or Cynthia and Michael or Jade and Xavier or Ether the Prince of Vampires." Kushina added.

"Oh and Tsunade, try fighting up against Oneya the grand wizard or her sister Lea, or Jackson the wizard kid," said Naruto.

"And I didn't get to the best part: Joshuan the monk demon, Theo the fire demon who rides with Pyross the fiery horse demon, Hazel the demon of the earth, Icesu the ice demon, Hydra the water demon, Niko the Ice demon prince, and Boran the dark-winged demon. Good luck fighting them," Naruto said.

"Why would we have to fight them? All those people are in Celsius," said Shikamaru.

"No, you see Orochimaru has opened a portal to Celsius and has allowed them to escape with many more Croatian creatures," Naruto told them.

"That's stupid. What would he gain from that? He wouldn't do that," Tsunade argued in disbelief.

"Do you think I would ask for your help just for fun?" asked Naruto. "Do you think I like asking for help? Do you think that I want to work you?"

"Or better yet, why would I make up a lie that has no benefit to me whatsoever? I only came here because of the witches reading and because as we speak more and more, Croatians from Celsius is being let out by Orochimaru, and I..," Naruto swallowed when he got to the last bit.

"Ughhhh I hate saying this," he looked down before looking back up, "We demons need your help defeating them."

"None of us can do this alone," said Kushina. "If we don't work together, we will all be destroyed as they take over. They are working together now to stop us, we should work together to stop them."

"I just don't think Orochimaru would do that. I know he is a bit crazy but…" Jiraiya trailed off.

"I'm sorry Ero-Sensei," said Naruto, "I know he was a good friend of yours but we got proof."

"And just what would that be?" asked Tsunade, still not believing her ears.

"Orochimaru was found tempering with Celsius spells using witches' magic. A good witch friend of ours thought it was strange when he came to her Palace asking for ingredients that only witches use but is needed for the key to Celsius. So we asked if she could keep tabs on him. She did but he found out and laid low for a while. I still felt strange around the guy and had my crew look into it. That's when we caught him trying to make a deal with a few Ghouls the other day," Naruto said.

"What deal was that?" asked Tsunade, knowing this was not good.

"He asked for a bit of their blood. As we all know, it's not easy to open the portal to Celsius and it's supposed to be impossible to escape. It is our hell. So he asked for Ghouls' blood, one of the many items needed to get into Celsius and one of the many items that is nearly impossible to get because ghouls usually don't bleed but disappear in air at death, leaving just dust. To make them bleed is very hard. So he asked and they refused, he told them of his plans and said if they agreed he would share some of the power he would gain from this with them and make them one of the superior Croatian races instead of what they are now. Still the ghouls refused and Orochimaru killed many of the Ghouls at the graveyard until he got one ghoul's blood. That ghoul managed to survive and travel to the Fortress to tell us." Kushina told her.

"Tsch," scoffed Hiashi.

"I guess we have no choice but to work with you then," Fugaku said.

Everyone looked at him surprised. "But I must see this wounded ghoul first," Fugaku said.

"Of course you may, but I have two scrolls here with me. One is a scroll that Orochimaru dropped the other night, it contains all of the names that he is suppose to release from Celsius. I figured you would be interested in knowing. The second scroll is the terms I have came up with if we are to work together. I have left plenty of room for changes but I think we should make some time for us to go over it and sign it," Kushina said.

"Well, let's look at it tomorrow. This is all too much for me to handle today," said Tsume.

"No can do," Kushina replied.

"Why is that?" asked Tsume. "The ghoul won't make it much longer," Kushina said.

"Fine, we shall go now then," Tsume said.

"Shall we?" Kushina questioned. Everyone nodded. So then Kushina quickly muttered a few things and snapped her fingers making them all disappear from the Vampire Chamber's yard and reappear inside of the Demon Fortress.

She led them down the long halls until they reached an area that smelled of mint and pine. She opened a green door but turned around before allowing anyone in.

"I only want the leaders of their race and Jiraiya in here. Naruto, you show the others around." Kushina ordered.

She watched him nod and then she walked in followed by Tsume, Tsunade, Hiashi, Jiraiya and Fugaku before shutting the door.

Inside of the room was a small twin size bed made out of cherry oak wood. On it laid an ugly, pale, ghastly looking ghoul whose skin was wrinkled and gray. His once black soul-sucking eyes were now white and lifeless. His breathing was uneven and his body was starting to turn into dust beginning with his feet. His body was starting to smell.

"How did he get him to bleed?" asked Jiraiya, not seeing any blood from the dying creature.

"That evil Orochimaru found out the only way to make a ghoul bleed is from our piercing black eyes," spoke the dying ghoul.

"Orochimaru did this to you?" questioned Fugaku.

"Yes, he found out that if you make my kind cry then we will bleed from our eyes," spoke the ghoul, gasping for air.

"From your eyes?" questioned Tsunade.

The ghoul didn't have time to reply because his whole body crumbled up into a pile of dust before their eyes. Kushina gritted her teeth in anger, and then looked at the others in the room.

"Orochimaru will die for this," vowed Kushina.

They all stared at Kushina, seeing the anger in her eyes, and then looked back at the dust before them. They knew what they had to do.

Meanwhile….

Naruto was sitting in the Demon's bar with everyone. Nobody dared to speak, causing awkwardness in the room. That was until Temari came into the room with brightness about her as she smiled at Hinata.

"Hinata, it's good to see you!" Temari said, hugging the girl like it had been an eternity since they had seen one another.

"It's only been one day," pointed out Shikamaru.

"I don't think I was talking to you, pineapple head," Temari muttered as she glared Shikamaru down.

Naruto busted out laughing at Temari's comment. "Ha, your right. Shikamaru does have a pineapple-shaped head."

"Tsch, troublesome…I was just making a point," Shikamaru argued back.

"Well nobody asked for your opinion. In fact, only a smartass wizard would say something like that. I bet you're a wizard," Temari said in utter disgust.

All the wizards looked at Temari with glares on their faces while Temari looked back at them with just as much hatred. The tension was so thick it seemed as if it could be cut with a knife.

"I am, in fact, and you're a witch if I remember correctly from the last time when Naruto and you all came busting in on our property," said Shikamaru.

"You are correct about me being a witch but wrong about us busting in. We actually smoothly travel onto the property which is technically not yours. If we were to really dispute the land and look at the land's origins, it belongs to a few half breeds who were half wizard half witch making that witches' property also," Said Temari as she walked up to Shikamaru, getting very close to him and daring him to prove her wrong.

Shikamaru only blushed at the close proximity of the witch in front of him before turning his face away from her. He muttered "troublesome" underneath his breath and began looking at the walls as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

"Well it's ours now," was all Shikamaru could finally say. Temari smirked knowing she won the argument with Shikamaru and turned on her heel to exit the room.

"Hinata, you must come see this new outfit I have. I think it will be beautiful on you," Temari called back to Hinata.

Hinata, ready to escape the tension and looks of her kindred, was glad to be given an excuse to leave so she kissed Naruto's cheek and followed Temari out.

"Damn, Temari, stealing my mate," pouted Naruto as soon as they left.

"Temari," muttered Shikamaru, taking note of the female witch's name.

Naruto looked at Shikamaru strangely, "I have a feeling you like Temari."

At this, Gaara who was also amongst them, looked at Shikamaru staring him down.

"You like my sister?" Gaara asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru now blushed since now all eyes were on him. He shook his head and began to cough violently, "NO, no I don't."

Gaara's eyes began to become red with anger and he said in a very upset tone, "Then you dislike her."

Shikamaru, sensing the trouble he was getting in, shook his head again. "No, I neither like her nor dislike her."

At this, Gaara seemed very confused but left it at that. Everyone's sweat dropped though at the argument that just ensued before them and shook their heads, but Naruto just smirked. He still secretly thought Shikamaru had some type of crush on Temari. Konohamaru and Asuma also thought the same but they kept it to themselves.

"As much as it seems fun to hang around and entertain Amir, I think I need to feed my bugs now," Fu told Naruto.

"Yes, yes, go ahead and deal with your creepy bugs. You're just like Shino here, he likes bugs just as much as you do," said Naruto, pointing at Shino who was now looking at Fu with interest.

Fu was also looking at Shino as if she had just found her best friend. "You like bugs also?" Fu asked Shino with much excitement.

Shino nodded then raised his long sleeve hoody to show all the bugs crawling on his arm. Fu immediately screamed in glee. "Awesome! But I bet you never seen anything like mine before, I been collecting for a long time," Said Fu.

"I have a great collection also," Shino said, not wanting to believe she had a better collection then he had.

"I have a Dryococelus Australis," Fu said with a smirk as Shino's eyes went wide.

"No, impossible," Shino said.

"Hey! Bug talk is boring. Take that to your room or something," shouted Yugito.

"Fine! Amir, is it okay if I let Shino see my bug collection?" she asked him like a little kid.

"Yea, Shino is cool," Naruto said.

Fu squealed a very girly squeal that seemed highly inappropriate for what they were about to do. She grabbed Shino's hand and practically dragged him upstairs because she was so excited. Not that Shino minded at all; under his mask he had a huge smile because he was just as excited as she.

"Ahh well Amir, Han, Killer Bee, Roshi, Yagura, and I all promised to train, so we must leave you with your guess now," said Utakata as he and the four others escaped.

Yugito yawned as if she was tired, but looked directly in Naruto's direction as she did it making Naruto sigh and he waved her off. She gladly disappeared in no time.

Gaara then got up, going to the human refrigerator. He got out a pitcher that contained a dark red liquid that made all the vampires in the room look up and desire spread across their faces. He then got out a few glasses and put them out in front of the vampires, but he set the first cup down in front of Matsuri and poured her a glass of the red liquid.

"Thank you," Matsuri shyly said. She all of the sudden got shy and couldn't hold his gaze. She forced herself to look down instead of at Gaara's beautiful green eyes and blushed.

Gaara smiled at Matsuri then quickly wiped the smile off his face as he poured the other vampires' blood into the glasses.

"Ahh, good thinking Gaara, we should totally feed our guest," said Naruto getting up.

"Amir, its fine, I will get them food," Gaara said, making Naruto sit back down.

"Hmm…Ok," Said Naruto, taking his seat.

"So…Boss, what do you do around here?" asked Konohamaru while waving off Gaara as he tried to pour blood into his glass also.

Naruto smiled cheekily, and then leaned forward towards Konohamaru. "I can't tell you in front of everyone else."

"It's that awesome?" asked Konohamaru with wide eyes.

"Yes," said Naruto.

Just then Mini came flying in the room on her little scooter. "Hi," Mini said to all of them.

"Hi," they all replied to the little demon.

"What are you doing here today?" she asked the Croatians.

"Umm… we came to get business done," said Asuma, not sure how to answer the little demon child.

"You're not going to steal Hinata again are you?" asked Mini with a very sad look on her face.

"We didn't steal her, your prince did," Sasuke told the child in a monotone voice.

Mini all of the sudden got off her scooter and ran up to Sasuke and punched him unexpectedly in the side and started to bite on his leg. "Duck butt, duck butt, meanie vampire, ugly, mean vampire," Mini said through her bites.

Before Naruto could even do anything, all the leaders walked into the room to see the odd situation at hand. Hiashi blinked while Tsunade raised an eyebrow and Jiraiya chuckled to himself. Fugaku and Kushina said nothing but looked. One of Sasuke's eyes began to twitch in annoyance.

"Mini, will you get off of him?" Kushina asked very nicely but in a demanding tone that let Mini know that she meant now.

Mini stopped biting Sasuke but stuck her tongue out at him. "You can't take Hinata away!" she shouted.

"It's okay Mini, Hinata is not going anywhere," said Naruto.

"Yes, because she will be at the Vampire's Chambers," said Hiashi.

"No, she will be with me," argued Naruto, glaring at Hiashi from across the room.

"My daughter will be under my watch," said Hiashi.

"My mate and wife shall be under my watch," said Naruto.

"She has duties at the Chambers," said Hiashi.

"And she will have major duties here too as soon as I become King in three months and become full demon," Naruto shouted.

"Then become King first," Hiashi said.

"Fine, I'll become King, and by then this war should be over and she will have to stay here in the fortress forever. But I guess until then she can stay at the Chambers but if you are to hurt her in any—"

"Why would I hurt her if she is so valuable to you? If I hurt her it could screw my ties with you demons and that would be bad with this war against us, but I do have a few rules. You can't come to the Chambers just to see her at anytime without letting me know beforehand," said Hiashi. He had to have some type of control.

"I don't thin-"

"He will do that," said his mom, placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looked up at her but she shook her head as if to say, "not now."

"Ahhhhhhhh. HINATA!" shouted Naruto making everyone cover their ears.

Hinata and Temari quickly came down the stairs. Hinata was now in a beautiful silky pure white gown that hugged her body and was wearing make-up, all thanks to Temari.

"I love you," said Naruto, forgetting why he was angry.

"So whipped," giggled Temari.

In the corner of the room Kiba was brooding over the whole situation. While Gaara was taking mental notes, he seemed to be trying to flirt with Matsuri who was eating it all up.

Hinata blushed, "Is that all?"

eHe sighed. "No, I just made a deal with your dad. He can keep you until I become King so you have to leave with them."

"I made the deal, you agreed," Hiashi tried to correct Naruto.

"No, I made the deal and you agreed," fought Naruto.

The two glared at each other. "The point of the matter is that you cannot stay with us but you're welcome to come over anytime. Also, your father has given his word not to show cruelness to you. If he does, then you're welcome to come here and you won't have to go back. I know how harsh Hiashi and Fugaku can be so please don't stand for it, ok sweetie?" said Kushina as she hugged Hinata.

"Harsh!" shouted both Hiashi and Fugaku.

Kushina glared at both of them. "Yes, I knew of two vampires who always had to put you two in check often."

Both of the Khans looked at Kushina.

"Mikoto and June," Kushina said, surprising both men and the rest of the vampires.

"When did you get time to meet them?" asked Fugaku.

"When they lived in the Vampire Chambers before the legendary war, we used to hang out, but that was back in the days," Kushina said.

"Now you guys, get going," said Kushina.

"I'll open the portal," said Naruto.

"Wait, where's Shino?" asked Hinata.

"Oh, yea, Shino!" yelled Naruto. Fu and Shino came down the stairs. Fu was holding a case with a huge bug in it.

"They have to go," Naruto told Fu. She nodded, sadly, then handed Shino the bug.

He looked at her very surprised.

"It's a gift from one bug lover to the next," Fu told him.

Shino smiled and nodded his head. "Alright you ready?" asked Naruto.

They nodded and he opened a portal, gave Hinata a quick kiss, and sent them back to the upper world.

"I shall call a meeting tomorrow to fill you in on what we discussed," Kushina called after Naruto. He

headed up the stairs to his own room.


	15. Vote for Hades

Hi, this is of author of Beast! I would like to say if everyone can help me out before I post the next chapter and click the link below and vote for my friend to win this scholarship and if she gets over 50 votes I will post the next chapter of Beast 2mrr.

Bes sure not to copy and paste this directly but to add in the colon, other slash, and com

http(colon)/(slash)resumecompaion.C0m /resume/plutos-resume

Thanks,

Baddazz


End file.
